The Last Shinobi
by Pride 00
Summary: Kemajuan teknologi serta peradaban manusia telah membuat Dunia Shinobi berubah total, dulunya dimana sebuah ekstensi Shinobi masih melakat kuat. Kini di Tahun 2050, seratus tahun sejak Perang Dunia Shinobi ke IV, ekstensi tersebut perlahan memudar. bahkan jumlah Shinobi di seluruh dunia tak kurang dari 50%!
1. Mission 01

**Mission 01**

 **.**

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

 **.**

Hogoromo Menma sudah hampir satu jam membaca _E-Magz_. kedua netra karamelnya yang terlindung dibalik kacamata hitamnya sudah bergerak kesana kemari—atas bawah—kiri kanan mengikuti pola alur tulisan yang terpampang di depannya.

 _E-Magz_ sendiri merupakan sebuah Koran, bedannya itu bukanlah Koran seperti pada umumnnya dimana tediri dari berberapa lembar kertas buram—melainkan sebuah hologram tipis yang menapilkan berberapa artikel mengenai berita ter _-update._ Hanya dengan benda kecil menyerupai pena yang berfungsi sebagai penampil Hologram, _E-mags_ mudah dibawa, tak hanya itu saja kita tak perlu lagi membeli Koran tiap harinnya karena setiap jam akan saja berita update yang terpampang di layar hologram _E-magz_. Cukup membayar biaya langganan per bulan, kita sudah bisa menikmati berbagai macam informasi yang tersaji.

"Menma! Sampai kapan ke terus membaca? bisa-bisa kau akan ketinggalan bis" Ucap seorang wanita dengan lantang di arah dapur. Menma sendiri tak memperdulikan peringatan _ibunya_ yang sudah jadi alunan musik baginnya ketika menikmati menu sarapannya. Dengan kedua mata terfokus pada apa yang dibacannya, tangan kirinya kini sedang meraba-raba atas meja—mencari sesuatu. Dirasa benda yang ia cari berhasil di temukan langsung saja ia masukan ke dalam kantung celana. Berberapa menit kemudian suara teriakan kencang memenuhi siisi rumah tersebut.

"Mama! Coba kau lihat ini! aku lulus seleksi Ujian Genin!" teriak Menma saking senangnnya melihat namannya tercantum dalam daftar lulusan akademi ninja. Sayangnnya hal itu tak direspon cukup baik oleh sang _Mama._

 **BLETAKK**

"Ittai! Apa yang kau—"

"Menma sudah ibu katakan cepat berangkat sebelum bis berangkat lebih dulu! Atau kau mau mama memberikan perlakukan s-e-p-e-s-i-a-l hari ini menma ku yan manis?". Ucap sang ibu—Hogoromo Azu dengan memamerkan sebuah senyuman horor. Menma yang tahu arti 'spesial' itu langsung saja mengambil roti bakarnya—segera berangkat menuju halte bus dekat rumahnya.

" _Ittekimasu_!"

" _Itterashai!_ Dasar anak itu" decak sebal Azu berikan ketika melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Namun dibalik kekesalan itu, ada sebuah rasa senang dan kagum karena melihat sang buah hati telah melangkah ke tahap lebih tinggi. _Omedetou Menma!_

Menma berlarian sepanjang trotoar. Rasa takut akan sang Ibu bila memerkan senyum misterinya akan selalu menjadi salah satu sifat yang tak akan pernah hilang dari dirinya. Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu selalu mengaggap diri _macho,_ tapi saat berhadapan dengan sang ibu, dia langsung saja ciut hingga tak terlihat _macho_ sama sekali. Lebih mirip budak yang takut dengan majikannya.

"Kenapa bisa aku punya ibu metakutkan seperti itu" ucap sebal Menma sesekali menendang kaleng minum yang tergeletak begitu saja. "Andai saja aku punya ibu seperti ibunya sakura pasti hidupku akan jauh lebih menyenangkan".

Baru saja dibicarakan, orang bersangkutan—seorang Gadis berambut pink panjang terlihat sedang duduk menunggu bis di halte. Menma pun lantas mempercepat langkahnya dan menhampiri sang gadis. " _Ohayou!_ Sakura-chan"

Gadis berambut pink—Haruno Sakura yang mendengar namannya dipanggil langsung mengalihkan perhatian dari _Light Novel_ yang ia baca sejak berberapa menit yang lalu. "Ohayou Menma-kun!"

Menma dan Sakura sudah lama berteman bahkan sebelum mereka menginjakan kaki di bangku akademi ninja. Apartement yang bersebelahan serta kedua ibu mereka yang memang sudah bersahabat sejak lama, membuat kedua manusia berbeda gender itu bisa bersahabat. Sakura sendiri adalah tipikal orang yang pendiam dan jarang mengobrol—berbanding terbalik dengan Menma yang hiperaktif. Namun walau mereka berbeda sifat, entah kenapa ada rasa kecocokan satu sama lain yang entah tak bisa diungkapkan dalam kata-kata.

"Bagaimana? Apa namamu tercantum di daftar lulusan akademi ninja tahun ini?" Tanya menma yang kini duduk di samping Sakura. Gadis pink itupun mengagguk senang menjawab pertanyaan teman masa kecilnya itu. "Uhm! Kalau Menma sendiri?"

Dengan lagak menyomobongkan diri menma memberikan cengiran khasnya yang selalu membuat Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. "Tentu saja Aku lulus! Mana mungkin Menma tak lulus dalam ujian seperti itu!". Berikutnya Menma dan Sakurapun berbincang mengenai seputar hal-hal yang akan mereka hadapi ketika menjadi Genin. Walau disini Menma lebih banyak bicara—sedangkan Sakura lebih menjadi seorang Pendengar setia.

Menma dan Sakura tinggal di kawasan Apartement kelas menengah yang terletak di Kota Konoha. Sebagai sebuah Ibukota dari Negari Api, Konoha haruslah mengatur tata ruang daerahnya agar tidak terjadi sebuah Kota yang kumuh dan kotor—apalagi dengan kemajuan taraf sosial juga menuntut pemerintah merombak habis-habisan Kota yang sudah berdiri hampir tiga ratus abad tersebut. Awalnya sebelum Teknologi berkemabang, Konoha hanyalah sebuah desa di bawah bukit berbatu yang luasnya tak seberapa. Namun perkembangan Zaman telah megubah Konoha menjadi sebuah Megapolitan terbesar di dunia. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit, pusat perbelanjaan, Stasiun, Bandara serta segala fasiliatas yang ada dibuat sedemikan rupa agar masyarakat terpuaskan dan betah untuk mendiami Kota Megapolitan tersebut.

Hal itu juga telah mengubah pola pikir untuk tak lagi membangun tempat tinggal secara horizontal, namun kini sebuah tempat tinggal Vertikal—Apartement merupakan sebuah aturan untuk menghemat tanah yang semakin sedikit jumlahnya. Namun ada juga tempat tinggal secara horizontal yang tetap dibiarkan berdiri, biasannya itu merupakan kawasan Klan Ninja yang sudah menetap cukup lama di Konoha.

Namun sehebat apaun—semegah apapun sebuah kota, tetap saja ada yang disebut _kesenjangan sosial_ dalam kehidupan masyarakat. Di Konoha sendiri terdapat kawasan yang disebut Dead Zone, dimana orang-orang berpenghasilan rendah atau bahkan pengangguran tinggal. Kawasan itu terletak dipinggiran kota, sehingga sangat jarang mendapatkan sentuhan dari pusat. Selain itu Dead Zone juga tempat dimana Orang-orang Non Shinobi yang tak bisa memiliki pekerjaan tinggal. Sehingga sangat jarang menjumpai seorang menggunkan ikat kepala Konoha berada di kawasan kumuh itu.

Setelah menunggu. Bus pun tiba di halte dimana Menma dan sakura menunggu. Dengan cepat keduannya pun segera mencari tempat duduk –untung saja mereka menemukan tempat duduk kosong yang terdapat dibaris kedua belakang.

"Ah ramainnya bis hari ini. untung saja masih ada tempat duduk yang kosong" keluh Menma melihat sudah tak ada lagi tempat duduk akibat banyaknya penumpang.

"Tentu saja, hari ini kan semua akademi Ninja serempak mengadakan upacara kelulusan, jadi banyak orang Tua yang hadir untuk melihat anak mereka dinobatkan sebagai seorang Shinobi". Jelas Sakura.

Menma pun memandang malas jendela bus yang kini menampilkan kawasan perkantoran, nampaknya mereka telah meninggalkan kawasan pemukian Konoha. "Huh, kalau ibu ku sih mana mungkin datang ke acara seperti itu. Wanita itu lebih fokus pada bisinis butiknya daripada melihat anaknya menjadi seorang Ninja.

"Menma kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu!" tegur Sakura tak suka melihat Menma menjelekan Ibunnya. "bagaimanapun juga Bibi Azu sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup kalian berdua!". Menma yang mendapat kritikan pedas itu hanya bisa meng'iya-iyakan' saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Walau gadis pink itu terlihat pendiam, tapi kalau sudah berdebat dengannya ia sama saja galaknya dengan Ibunnya. Maka dari itu Menma memilih diam daripada menanggapinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibumu? Apa mereka akan datang ke acara nanti?"

Sakura sedikit termenung mendengar pertanyaan Menma, terdapat kesedihan di netra hijaunya. Menma berniat memninta maaf karena nampaknya dia telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah, tapi sebelum sempat mengutarakan permintaan maaf, sang gadis sudah lebih dulu menjawab.

"Kau tahukan Ayahku sibuk bekerja di Iwa—jadi sangat sulit untuk beliau pulang, sedangkan ibuku, saat ini sedang Demam. Tapi jangan khawatir, kini keadaanya sudah jauh lebih baik" ucap Sakura buru-buru menjelaskan keadaan ibunnya yang membaik sebelum sahabat kecilnya itu gelisah.

"Oh Syukurlah kalau begitu!" Ucap Menma sedikit canggung. Berikutnya tak ada lagi obrolan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Menma merutuki dirinnya karena dengan bodohnya ia menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat suasana canggung dianatara mereka.

"A-ano Menma-kun". Sakura membuka suara. "Kira-kira seperti apa Jounin pembimbing yang akan menjadi Sensei tim kita nantinya ya". Menma tersenyum mendegar Sakura memecahkan suasana canggung diantara mereka berdua. Biasannya gadis itu akan memilih diam dan membiarkan diriinya yang mulai percakapan lebih dulu.

"Yah aku harap sih Hatake Kakashi! Sebagai seorang Jounin yang pernah di calonkan sebagai seroang Hokage pasti sangatlah keren dan hebat bila bisa berguru dengan orang seperti dia!"

"Hatake Kakashi?" Ucap Sakura. "Maksudmu Hatake Kakashi si Shiroi kiba itu?"

"Tentu memanganya ada shinobi lain yang mempunyai nama yang sama dengan dia?"

"A-no Menma" Ucap Sakura. "Tapi bukannya beliau sudah menjadi anggota delegasi perwakilan Negara Hi di PBB? Mana mungkin beliau menjadi Jounin pembimbing untuk tim kita nanti".

Menma yang sudah terlanjur senang membayangkan punya guru keren seperti Kakashi langsung saja memansang ekspresi _poker fece_. Ia memandang sakura dengan tatapan berkedip, sebelum sebuah teriakan yang membuat bus itu menjadi gaduh.

"Tidak! Aku lupa kalau sekarang dia sudah berkerja di PBB! Betapa bodohnya aku!". Sontak Menma langsung mendapatkan teguran keras dari penumpang lain—karena telah membuat kegaduhan. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tindakan bodoh Menma. "Kalau aku sih, seperti apapun gurunya—asalkan satu tim dengan Menma-kun, sama sekali bukan masalah buatku"

"Hah kau tadi bicara apa Sakura?". Ucap Menma yang sudah kembali dari keterkejutannya.

"Iee lupakan saja. Oh ya, setelah pelantikan, nanti temani aku ke Akiba ya? Ada Light Novel yang edisi baru yang akan kubeli". Tentu saja mana mungkin Menma menolak. Dengan anggukan mantap ia menjawab ajakan Sakura.

"Tentu Saja!"

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

Konoha memiliki lima cabang Akademi Ninja. Dengan meluasnya Konoha, membuat pemerintah menambah jumlah Akademi yang awalnya hanya berjumlah satu. Konoha sendiri memilki lima buah distrik, Distrik Utara yang meliputi pemakaran wilayah di Bukit Hokage. Distrik Barat dan Selatan yang dulunya merupakan kawasan hutan. Distrik Timur yang dulunya adalah 'Shi no Mori'—sedangkan hutannya sendiri telah dipindah ke tempat yang sedikit jauh namun masih terjangkau akibat adanya sarana yang mendukung semisal Jalan Tol. Serta distrik pusat yang dulunya merupakan awal terbentuknya Konoha Gakure. Sehingga dengan meluasnya Konoha, masing-masing Distrik memilki satu Akademi Ninja.

Menma dan Sakura tinggal di kawasan Distrik Barat, sehingga otomatis mereka bersekolah di Akademi Cabang Barat jika ingin menjadi seroang Shinobi. Butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk tiba di tujuan, tak lupa mereka berdua menggunkan _E-Trans—_ semacam alat pembayaran trasnportasi umum. Keduannyapun berjalan kaki sebentar untuk mencapai Gedung Akademi. Banyak sekali orang-orang selain mereka yang juga nampaknya lulusan ujian Genin yang berjalan lalu lalang di sepanjang Trotoar.

"Wow biasanya tempat ini hanya bersisi muka-muka suram yang akan berangkat ke Akademi" ucap kagum Menma. "tapi coba lihat sekarang? Penuh dengan hiru pikuk orang-orang yang menunjukan eskpresi bahagia."

" _Baka!_ Tentu saja mereka semua bahagia karena akan menjadi seseorang shinobi yang sesungguhnya".

Mereka pun akhirnya telah sampai di akademi Ninja. Banyak sekali orang-orang, baik itu para lulusan ataupun para Orang tua yang menemani anak-anak mereka. Bahkan ada juga yang membawa satu keluarga penuh hanya untuk merayakan kelulusan salah satu anggota keluargannya.

"Wow benar-benar seperti pasar!"

"Kau benar Menma". Ucap Sakura setuju dengan pendapat Menma. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke Aula sebelum—". Namun belum sempat sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, hal yang ditakutinya pun muncul. Tiga anak seumuran dengan Sakura serta Menma berjalan menghampiri kedua tokoh utama kita. Sakura serta Menma memandang sengit ketiga anak itu—begitu juga dengan mereka. Sehingga dapat disimpulkan bahwa hubungann mereka tidaklah baik.

"Wah-wah coba lihat ini!" Ejek seorang anak kurus dekil yang berada di ujung Kanan. "Duo Payah Menma-Sakura muncul dengan sombongnya di hadapan kita".

Menmapun menarik Sakura untuk menjauh dari tiga orang yang selalu mengganggu mereka berdua. Namun belum sempat melangkah tiga orang brengsek itu sudah menghadang akses keluar yang tadinnya ada dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Aduh Menma-chan untuk apa buru? Lagipula acaranya juga belum dimulai kan?" ucap anak lain yang kini berpawakan gendut. "Lagiupla untuk apa kalian kesana? Bukannya kalian sama sekali tidak lulus ujian Genin?"

"Huh maaf saja ya—gendut! Sayangnya ujian itu terlalu mudah bagiku" ucap Menma menyombongkan diri. Awalnya ia tak ingin meladeni ejekan mereka, bukannya ia takut—tapi apapun yang ia lakukan mereka bertiga selalu saja membully Menma serta Sakura semenjak pemuda berkacamata itu bersekolah di Akademi. Namun untuk kali ini nampaknya ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya melihat tingkah mereka bertiga. Sayangnya ucapan Menma malah mendapatkan hadiah berupa pukulan yang sukses mengenai perutnya. "Tch! Ucapan Sampah sepertimu malah membuatku kesal!"

Menma tersungkur ke tanah. sontak kejadiaan itu mengundang perhatian orang-orang sekitar. Bukannya ditolong mereka semua hanya memandang Menma yang kini sudah diinjak-injak bagaikan senggok sampah.

Sakura berusaha menolong Menma. Namun salah satu tangannya di tarik oleh kawan mereka yang tidak menghajar Menma habis-habisan. "Wah sang Ratu nampaknya juga ingin membantu pacarnya ya? Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana orang payah seperti kalian bisa lulus ujian? Apakah kau menjual tubuhmu seperti ibumu yang pelacur untuk mendapat nilai" ejak Zee yang merupakan bos dari berandal yang selalu mengejek Menma dan Sukura. "Oh tapi percuma saja kau menjual tubuhmu! Habisnya Anjing saja tidak mau bersetubuh dengan Gadis kotor sepertimu!" ucap Zee yang kini menjambak rambut pink Sakura.

Menma yang melihat Sakura diperlakukan seperti sampah itu—lantas mendorong kedua orang yang meghajarnya. Ia pun berlari dan memukul pipi pemuda berkuncir itu. Sontak Zee yang tidak siap menerima hadiah dari Menma langsung tersungkur juga ke Tanah.

"Dengar brengsek! Aku sama sekali tak peduli jika kau menghjaraku ataupun menghinaku!". Ancam Menma. "Tapi kalau kau sampai memperlakukan Sakura seperti gadis rendahan. Jangan harap aku akan berdiam diri!.

Zee menggeram menatap Menma yan kini sedang melindungi Sakura. Seakan tak peduli dengan kawanya yang mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Pemuda berkuncir itupun langsung bangkit dan bersiap memukul Menma karena tak terima harga dirinya di permalukan di depan umum. Namun belum sempat kepalan tangannya mendarat di wajah Menma, sebuah tangan berkulit pucat menghentikan aksi Zee. Pemuda berkuncir itu kaget melihat pemuda berpakian hitam dengan lambing kipas di lengan bajunya—berdiri dihadapannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Oi kau menganggu Jalan umum! Minggir sebelum aku panggilkan pihak sekolah untuk menangkap kalian berdua." Ucap pemuda reven—Sasuke dengan penuh intimidasi. Baik Zee,anak buahnya atapun Menma serta sakura keget begitu melihat sosok Sasuke ada dihadapan mereka. Zee pun memberikan akses kepada sang Uchiha untuk lewat. Setelah sosok Uchiha itu menjauh—sontak bisik-bisik terdengar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang menonton pergulatan mereka dari awal.

" _Kenapa Ada Uchiha disini? Bukannya Klan Elit seperti itu bersekolah di Distrik pusat?"_

" _Kudengar sih ada seorang anggota Uchiha yang tak dianggap gara-gara tak bisa membangkitkan Sharingan lo? Mungkin kah dia orangnya?"_

Dan masih banyak lagi ucapan-ucapan pedas yang ditujukan kepada Sasuke. Berikutnya para staf pengajar tiba dan membubarkan kerumunan masa itu. Zee yang kecewa tak bisa membalas hanya bisa meludah dihadapan Menma serta Sakura.

"Kalian tak apa?" ucap Salah satu staf mengampiri Menma Sakura. Menma pun menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Anehnya bukannya member saran untuk pergi Ruang kesehatan. Staf itu malah pergi begitu saja seolah-olah ia hanya menjalankan kawajibannya menyangkan keadaan Menma serta Sakura.

"Mereka itu! Hanya gara-gara kita mendapatkan nilai paling kecil di Ujian bukan berarti seenaknya menganggap kita sebagai sampah bukan!" geram Menma tak suka melihat rekasi dingin staf pengajar tersebut. Pemuda kacamata itu berniat mengucap sumpah serapah pada orang tersebut, sebelum Tangan Sakura menghentikan maksud tujuannya.

"Sudah ya Menma. Sudah cukup, kita langsung saja pergi ke Aula" ucap Sakura lirih. Menma yang tak tega melihat sahabat kecilnya itu menangis hanya bisa menggukan kepala dan menuruti permintan sang gadis musim semi.

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

Acara pengukuhan menjadi Genin berlangsung sangat membosankan—setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Menma. Pemuda berkacamata itu memandang bosan sang kepala sekolah yang kini sedang membaca amanat Hokage yang entah sudah lembar keberapa. Sesekali ia menguap dan menengok kanan kiri berharap bisa mencari pemandangan segar daripada terus mepelototi pria gemuk yang tak hentinnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang amat sangatlah tidaklah penting. _Ayo cepat selesaikan ini semua babi tua! Dan lagi Hokage macam apa sih yang membuat amanat sebegitu banyaknya!_ Pikir menma yang tak henti-hentinya mengumpat kesal melihat Sang kepala sekolah yang kini Nampak akan membaca lembar berikutnya.

Netra karamel itu menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh dari dirinnya. Pemuda berambut esentrik itu Nampak sama sekali tak memperdulikan apa yang sedang diucapkan oleh Kepala sekolah. Bahkan pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat sedang memainkan sebuah Game pada PSVita di gengamannya. Menma berusaha memanggil Sasuke, namun nampaknya sang Uchiha menggunakan _earphone_ sehingga suara menma yang mirip suara uap panas dari ketel air tak terdengar. Menma pun kembali mendecih tak suka dan melanjutkan kembali menatap bosan podium.

Siapa yang kenal dengan Uchiha. Baik Menma maupun warga Konoha sangat tahu Klan itu. Bersama dengan Senju, Klan itu membangun Konoha dari nol hingga menjadi kota Megapolitan seperti ini. walau Klan Uchiha banyak memiliki catatan kelam selama sejarah Konoha maupun dunia Shinobi. Namun semenjak Perang Dunia Shinobi IV pecah, seorang pahlawan yang dikenal sebagai 'Penyihir Uchiha' beserta rekannya telah mengubah paradigma orang tentang Uchiha. Sejak itulah Uchiha bukan lagi Klan luar yang selalu dimusuhi—namun menjadi bagian Konoha serta dunia Shinobi.

Saat ini banyak sekali orang-orang Uchiha yang menduduki posisi penting di Pemerintahan, misalkan saja Kepala Departemen Keamanan, Departemen Kesehatan, Badan Intelejen, hingga kursi kepemimpinan Parlemen di kuasai oleh Klan elit tersebut. Bahkan Hokage yang sedang menjabat sekarang merupakan seorang Uchiha—sesuatu yang baru pertama kali dalam kursi kepemimpinan Hokage. Sehingga tak jarang banyak orang menyebut Uchiha telah membentuk sebuah _Dinasti_ di pemerintahan.

Namun dari semua fakta tersebut, satu hal yang tak dimengerti Menma adalah kenapa orang Uchiha macam Sasuke bersekolah di Akademi Cabang barat yang didominasi oleh orang-orang non Klan ninja?. Bamyak sekali kemungkinan yang terlintas di otak Memna, bahkan karena terlalu berkonsentrasi pemuda berkacamata tak tersadar bahwa Sakura sejak tadi sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Ma-menma. Oi Menma!"

"Hah! Apa? oh sakura-chan!". Ucap kaget Menma ketika melihat gadis pink tengah memanggilnya.

"Kau ini, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Acara sudah selesai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu". Ucap Sakura kepada Menma."Kita sekarang disuruh menuju Ruang 3.11 untuk pembagian kelompok Genin".

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera menyusul". Sakura memandang heran tingkah Menma yang seperti orang linglung. Namun ia diam saja dan mengikuti Pemuda berkacamata itu membawannya.

Setibannya di Ruang 3.11 Sakura dan Menma disuguhi hiruk pikuk calon genin yang nampaknya sudah tak sabar akan pembagian Kelompok. Mengingat Tahun ini lulusan Genin meningkat dua kali lipat ditahun kemarin membuat ruangan yang seharusnya cukup menampung itu—terlihat seperti lautan manusia walau tidak begitu padat. Menma mencari-cari tempat mana yang masih tersisa—hingga ia menemukan dua banku di pojok paling atas. "Sakura-chan kita duduk disina!" tunjuk Menma pada kedua bangku itu. Sakura hanya menurut dan mengikuti kemauan sahabat kecilanya.

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua mengambil posisi duduk berselabahan dengan Uchiha berambut esentrik tersebut—Sasuke. Awalnya Menma tak tahu sampai netra karamelnya menangkap sosok itu yang tengah menatap tajam ke depan. "A-ano Uchiha-san terima kasih atas bantuan tadi siang telah menolong kami berdua dari keusilan Zee dan genknya".

Sasuke menoleh sejenak memandang Menma yang tengah mengajak ngobrol dengannya. Namun pemuda reven itu segera membalikan wajahnya dan kembali mamandang kedapan. Menma hanya diam melongo melihat respon dingin yang diberikan Sasuke. _Setidaknya berikan anggukan kepala jika tak mau bicara_ ucap Menma dalam hati.

Namun menma tak terlalu mempersalahkannya. Ia pun duduk dan juga ikut memperahatikan orang-orang yang sepertinya bertugas membacakan pembagian kelompakm Genin. Dirasa masih lama Menmapun mengobrol dengan Sakura untuk megusir rasa bosannya. Sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"Baiklah semua harap tenang" ucap seseorang mengenakan rompi Chunin yang sontak membuaat ruangan itu sepi sunyi. "Perkenalkan Nama saya adalah Enma Sarutobi, petugas dari badan Sumber Daya Manusia Konoha yang akan mengumumkan pengelompokan Tim Genin Angkatan 2050." Sontak keramaian pun kembali memenuhi ruangan itu. Petugas Departemen SDM itupun mengangkat tangannya untuk member isyarat agar semua diam.

"Baiklah. Sebelum Bapak umumkan pemabagian kelompok, perlu kalian ketehui bahwa pembagian ini sudah mendapat persetujuan langsung dari Hokage-sama. Pada awalnya Hokagelah yang secara langsung membagai para lulusan Genin dalam berberapa kelompok. Namun karena kefisienan waktu serta perubahan zaman, maka beliau telah memberikan mandat kepada Departemen SDM untuk membagai para lulusan Genin. Walau tentunya beliau sendiri yang akan mengesahkan hasil dari badan SDM."

Menma mendengar penjelasan orang itu dengan bosannya. Ia sudah tahu semua itu, dan menurutnya penjelasan seperti itu juga sama sekali tidak efisien. "Ayolah segera pembagian Kelompok. Agar aku ingin tahu Sensei macam apa yang membimbingku nanti". Gerutu menma tak sabaran. Sakura tersenyum maklum. Kadang-kadang Menma tak sabaran dalam menghadapi Sesutu.

"Sabarlah menma-kun. Lagipula sebentar lagi juga akan selesai". Ucap Sakura menyemangati Menma.

"Tetap saja sakura-chan. Ini terlalu bertele-tele dan membosankan. Lagipula semua juga tahu kalau pembagaian Genin dilakukan oleh badan SDM!"

"Yah mungkin ada berberapa yang tidak tahu. Walau otakmu cukup jenius,kau tak boleh bersikap seperti itu Menma".

"Kau kejam Sakura-chan~~" Rengek Menma yang syok mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Aku ini jenius tahu! Buktinnya aku lulus dengan mudah di ujian tulis".

"Memang kau jenius dalam akademik. Tapi dalam segi kontrol Chakra kau payah Menma".

Menma hanya bisa menangis alay mendengar ejekan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkat lucu sahabatnya itu. "Ayolah Menma aku kan hanya bercanda". Namun tetap saja Menma tetap tidak menerima lelucon dari Sakura. Sedangkan orang yang tak jauh duduk di samping mereka hanya diam walau sekali-kali mengucapkan serampah kotor pada kedua orang di sampingnya.

 _Sabar Sasuke, jangan hiraukan lalat-lalat berisik itu_ batin Sasuke.

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

Kini tinggal Menma, Sakura dan Sasuke yang tersisa di Rauangan yang tadinnya penuh dengan orang-orang. Setelah menyebutkan pembagian tim—nama-nama yang telah disebut meninggalkan ruangan untuk bertemu dengan Jounin pembimbing mereka masing-masing. Awalnya Menma berpikir bahwa nama mereka bertiga akan disebutkan terakhir dan menjadi Tim ke 21, mengingat tim terakhir yang disebut oleh petugas departemen SDM itu adalah tim ke 20. Namun bukannya mengumumkan nama mereka menjadi anggota tim 21. Jounin anggota klan Sarutobi itu malah bersiap membersihkan barang-barang miliknya.

"Permisi paman". Ucap Menma kepada petugas SDM—Enma Sarutobi. Pria berumur kepala tiga itu menengok dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkacamata menghampirinya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Begini, aku dan kedua temanku di atas belum mendapatkan pembagian tim Genin. Apakah nama kami terlewat ketika paman mengumkan pemabagian tim tadi" Tanya Menma.

"Hm aneh, kurasa aku sudah menyebut semua anak." Ucap Enma. "Tunggu sebentar biar aku cek terlebih dahulu". Menma mengagguk dan menunggu sang petugas meneliti kembali kertas yang berisi daftar pembagian tim. Namun setelah dibaca berulang-ulang, petugas itu semakin bingung dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aneh kau bilang tadi namamu Menma bukan? tapi disini tak ada nama bernama Menma, Sasuke maupun Sakura".

"Ta-tapi pak, mana mungkin nama kami tak ada di list itu! Kami sudah dinyatakan lulus ujian. Anda lihat sendiri kan ikat kepala ini yang menjadi bukti bahwa kami sudah menjadi Genin". Ucap Menma gemetar tak percaya apa yang didengarnya, bahkan ia tengah meyakinkan orang itu bahwa mereka telah menjadi Genin dengan menunjukan ikat kepala berlambang Konoha. "Pasti ada kesalahan di sini". Bahkan sakura yang melihat perdebatan Menma dengan petugas itu kini mengampirinya meninggalkan Sasuke yang Nampak bermainPSVita nya lagi.

"Entah aku juga tidak tahu, baru pertama kali kami menemukan kasus seperti ini. semenjak sistem ini berlaku di Era Hokage ke sembilan hingga sekarang tak ada kecacatan data pembagian Tim Genin" Ucap Enma kepada Menma. "Begini saja akan kutannyakan pada pihak pusat mengenai ini. mungkin ada kesalahan di Database milik kami. Kami akan segera menghungi bila telah menemukan kesalahan yang ada. Walau aku tak bisa memastikan kapan waktunnya, karena saat ini kami sedang sibuk dalam urusan lain". Lanjutnya supaya kedua bocah di depannya itu tidak menjadi bingung.

Menma hanya mengangguk mengerti—memandang Enma yang kini sudah meninggalkan ruangan. Staf akademi yang turut membantu Enmapun juga ikut beranjak pergi. Namun ketika mereka berpapasan sebuah kata-kata pedas tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Menma, bahkan Sakura maupun Sasuke juga mendengarkannya. "Harusnya kalian itu bersyukur bisa lulus menjadi Genin. Lulusan sampah macam kalian hanya akan membuat malu nama besar Konoha!" ucapnya penuh ejekan dan meninggalkan tiga orang yang dimaksud tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Bajingan! Sebenarnya apa-apan sih staf di akademi ini! memangnya salah jika kami punya kekurangan! Mereka itu—"

"Menma!" potong Sakura sebelum pemuda berkacamata itu terbawa emosinnya. "Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka. Lagipula petugas tadi bilang bahwa mungkin saja ada kesalahan bukan?"

"Sakura-chan …" Menma hanya menatap nanar gadis musim semi itu. Dia tahu walau Sakura berusaha gentar, tapi dalam hatinnya gadis itu tengah menangis karena sudah tak sanggup lagi terus menerima ejekan demi ejekan selama di Akademi. Awalnya Menma sama sekali tak setuju ketika tahu Sakura akan mendaftar di Akademi. Bukan masalah dia lemah, tapi gadis itu terlalu baik. Dia khawatir bila di akademi gadis itu tak mempunyai teman atau bahkan di bully oleh orang lain—mengingat selama ini dia selalu berusaha mati-matian untuk ada di samping Sakura—melindunginya dari orang-orang tak berperi kamusiaan itu. Namun gadis itu dengan suara lantang mengucapkan bahwa dirinya tak mau lagi dianggap lemah oleh orang-orang. Hingga mau tak mau Menma terpaksa menuruti saja keinginannya, namun ia bersumpah akan selalu ada di samping sakura.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi asyik dalam dunia Gamenya pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. "Mau kemana kau Sasuke?" Tanya Menma kepada Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha hanya mendengus pelan menjawab pertanyaan Menma. "Tentu saja pulang. Aku masih punya banyak urusan. Lagipula apa yang dikatakan orang tadi benar. Harusnnya kita sudah bersyukur karena bisa lulus. Untuk apa menjadi Genin kalau memang sejak awal kita tidak pantas menjadi Shinobi? Aku saja mungkin akan membuang ikat kepala ini ke tong sampah".

Menma berniat berteriak karena sikap dingin Sasuke. Namun lagi-lagi Sakura kembali menahan Menma. "Sudahlah Menma. Lagipula kita juga ada keperluan lain bukan? kau ingat pembicaraan kita di bis?"

Menma hanya mengangguk saja. Asal Sakura bisa tersenyum semua sudah cukup untuknya.

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

Hokage ke sembilan atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Orihara Ryusuke merupakan salah satu diantara sekian banyak Hokage selain Namikaze Minato yang berlatar belakang bukan dari Klan shinobi. Hokage tersebut juga mempunyai julukan 'Bapak pembangunan Modern' karena selama menjabat dua puluh satu tahun, beliau telah merombak habis Konoha sehingga menjadi sebuah kota Megapolitan. Walau sebenarnya ada Hokage sebelumnya yang juga mengubah Konoha ke tahap modern. Namun tidak sekstrim Sang generasi kesembilan.

Kantor Hokage pun juga tak luput dari perubahan besar-besaran sang Hokage ke kesembilan. Awalnya Kantor itu hanya terdiri dari satu gedung berwarna merah kecil di luas tanah yang tidak amat besar. Namun setelah Orihara mejabat. Gedung yang semula bangunan kecil merip hotel kelas bawah, kini sudah berubah bagai istana megah yang dikenal dengan _Hokage Palace_. Tak hanya gedung saja yang berubah daerah sekitarpun juga ikut berubah dengan amat megahnya. Misalkan saja Tugu Kedamaiaan berdiri megah di depan Istana Hokage dengan hamparan kebun bunga serta sebuah air mancur yang indah. Tak jauh dari Istana, lebih tepatnya sebelah timur terdapat bangunan yang disebut Gedung Parlementer sedang di bagian barat terdapat gedung Museum besar Konoha.

Hokage Palace sendiri merupakan bangunan yang luar biasa megah. Dengan cat merah yang mendominasi sehingga tak jarang orang-orang menyebutnya 'Istana Merah'. Dengan lambang Kanji Api di puncak Gedung membuat semua orang tahu bahwa itu merupakan Kantor dimana Sang Hokage bekerja. Suasana dalam istanapun tak kalah hebatnya dengan penampilan luar. Misalkan saja _**Boruto Bedroom**_ , ruangan ini sama seperti namannya adalah sebuah Ruang tidur khusus yang disedikan untuk keluarga Hokage, walau sangat jarang digunakan karena Hokage sendiri mempunyai rumah Dinas yang tak kalah mewah. Nama _Boruto_ sendiri diambil dari mendiang Hokage ketujuh Uzumaki Boruto yang dikenal sebagai Pahlawan besar Perang dunia Shinobi ke IV. Ada juga _**Blue Room**_ , dimana terdapat foto-foto Hokage ini juga digunkan untuk menerima tamu kenegaraan semisal _Damiyo_ atupun _Kage_ dari Negara lain. Terdapat pula _ **Red Room**_ , dimana ruangan ini merupakan ruangan khusus yang disedikan untuk _First Lady Konoha._ Dan masih banyak lagi ruangan-ruangan megah di _Hokage Palace_. Namun dari semua itu terdapat satu ruangan istimewa dari semua yang ada yaitu _**Hokage's Oval Office**_ , dimana Sang Hokage—pemimpin serta ninja terkuat di Konoha berkerja.

Kini sinar Matahari sore menyinari Ruang kerja sang Presiden. Ruangan berbentuk ofal itu dipenuhi oleh benda-benda yang dibutuhkan sang Hokage serta benda pribadi milik Hokage yang menjabat. Terlihat seorang Pria berambut hatim jabrik tengah duduk di Kursi kebesarannya—memandang intens kertas di atas meja kerjanya yang terbuat dari Kayu _mahal._ Sang Hokage kedua belas—Uchiha Obito tengah sibuk atau lebih tepatnya termenung pada apa yang dibacanya. Suara ketukan pintupun berbunyi sehingga Hokage pertama dari klan Uchiha itu memalingkan wajahnya dan mempersilakan orang dibalik pintu masuk.

"Maaf megannggu kerja anda Hokage-sama" Ucap Juru bicara Hokage sekaligus Penasehat pribadinya—Nara Shikaku.

" _Iee,_ lagipula kau pasti membawa Sesutu yang penting bukan?" Ucap Obito dengan penuh wibawa. Shikaku pun mengangguk dan menyerahkan sebuah map coklat kepada sang Hokage. "Ini Semua data Genin, Chunin Jounin serta keanggotan Anbu yang telah diperbarui Departemen SDM. Hokage diminta untuk segera membubuhkan tanda tangan agar segera diserahkan oleh badan Intel untuk dimasukan ke database mereka."

"Haa—seperti biasa kau selalu kaku Shikaku-san. Lagipula andalah yang lebih tua dan banyak membantuku dalam mengerjakan tugas Hokage harusnya kita bisa bicara nonformal bila sedang berdua." Ucap Obito yang mulai jengah dengan sikap Shikaku. Pria yang merangkap kepala Klan Nara itu menggelengkan kepala menjawab pernyataan sang Hokage. "Tetap saja anda adalah pemipin Konoha. Dan seorang Hokage memiliki keduudkan istimewa di Konoha".

Obito sendiri hanya meng'iya-iya'kan saja ucapan jubirnya tersabut. Kalau sudah membawa nama Hokage, ia sama sekali tak bisa meneruskan perdebatan kecil mereka, mungkin efek kharisma Klan Nara yang terkenal pintar hingga membuat Hokage berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu tak bisa berkomentar banyak bila dihadapannya. "Oh ya apakah laporan yang kuminta pada badan Intel sudah ada? Aku harap permasalah dengan warga DeadZone ini segera terselesaikan".

"Saya belum mendapatkan kabar apapun dari pihak intel. Tapi bagian SDM sempat menitip info bahwa pihaknya telah mengirimkan berberapa jounin dan Chunin untuk menyelediki kasus itu".

Obito mendesah capek, ia pun memberikan kembali laporan yang sebelumnya diabawa oleh Shikaku. "Sejak Hokage kesepuluh, masalah ini sama sekali tak pernah terselesaikan, padahal Kakek tua itu sempat meredahkan konflik yang terjadi. Namun entah kenapa saat aku memimpin masalah dengan konflik yang sama muncul kembali".

"Apa perlu saya atur rapat tertutup dengan para Kepala Departemen untuk membahas masalah ini? " Saran Shikaku kepada Obito. "Tidak. Biar nanti ketika rapat rutin bulan depan saja kita membahas masalah ini. lagipula ada satu masalah yang nampaknya aku perlu bantuanmu Shikaku".

"Masalah?"

"Ada tiga lulusan Genin yang sengaja aku belum beri Jounin pembimbing, karena aku bingung Jounin yang pantas untuk memimpin meraka". Ucap Obito yang memberiakan sebuah kertas yang sudah Ia baca berlarut-larut dalam satu jam terakhir.

"Hogoromo Menma … Haruno Sakura … Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap kejut Shikaku ketika mendapati nama Sasuke di kertas selemabar itu. "Bukannya dia adik Itachi? Kenapa ia bersekolah di Akademi Cabang barat?".

"Baca keterangan dibawahnya". Shikaku pun membaca kalimat demi kalimat. Matannya pun kembali terbelalak ketika selesai membaca tuntas semua kaliamat yang tersaji di kedua matannya. "Fugaku-san itu …., aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan orang itu".

"Yah paman Fugaku memang sangat merepotkan. Aku saja dibuat jengah bila bersama dengan dia walau Cuma sepuluh menit. Dan lagi tak hanya Sasuke saja. Kedua temannya juga punya rekam jejak yang membuatku berpikir ulang untuk menempatkan Jounin pembimbing untuk mereka".

"Memang benar apalagi anak bernama Hogoromo Menma ini …" ucap Shikaku yang kembali memandang laporan di tangannya.

"Awalnya aku ingin meminta Kakashi … tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau dia kini menjabat menjadi delegasi perwakilan di PBB. Pasti dia sangat tidak memungkikan memintannya menjadi Jounin pembimbing".

"hmm … memang benar kalau Kakashi memanglah orang yang tepat … Andai saja Sarutobi Rin juga masih menetap di Konoha mungkin dia bisa menjadi Jounin pembimbing yang cocok" ucap Shikaku.

"Rin ya—". Ucap Obito ngelantur. Tiba-tiba saja Hokage itu mendapatkan sebuah ide cermelang yang mungkin akan menyelesaikan masalah yang kini sedang dihadapinnya. "Aku tahu ! aku sudah menemukan Jounin yang pantas untuk mereka bertiga!" teriak Obito tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Shikaku terkejut bukan main.

"Maksud anda Rin akan—"

"Tidak. Wanita maniak senjata itu tak akan cocok jadi pengajar. Bisa-bisa semua genin itu malah terkena delusi gilanya sebelum genin-genin itu lulus menjadi Chunin".

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan menjadi Jounin mereka?" Tanya Shikaku yang masih bingung dengan perilaku Hokagenya yang susah ditebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Hm! Tentu saja bukan?. seorang yang satu tim denganku dan Rin sewaktu genin dibawa bimbingan Xenon Sensei! Seseorang yang sudah menjadi rivalku dan satu-satunnya yang bisa menandingi kehebatan kedua Sharingan ku ini!" ucap Obito dengan semangat api yang berkobar-kobar.

"Ja-jangan bilang bahwa yang dimaksud anda—"

" _So_! Kita panggil _Uzumaki Naruto_ untuk kembali ke Konoha!"

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bersambung …**_


	2. Mission 02

**Mission 02**

 **.**

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tou-chan! Jangan tinggalkan Menma! Bukannya Touchan berjanji—besok menemani aku latihan melempar shuriken!" ucap Lirih diiukuti isak tangis seorang anak kecil sambil terus menggemgam tangan ayahnya tersebut. Tanpa memperdulikan kobaran api yang semakin mengganas disekelilingnya. Anak kecil bernama Menma tersebut terus saja duduk di samping tubuh ayahnya yang telah tertimpa puing-puing rumah yang hancur akibat amukan si jago merah._

" _M-Menma …. De-dengarkan ucapan To-touchan ….." ucap serak sang ayah diiukuti batuk dan darah disetiap ia berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata. "K-kau harus hidup … j-jagalah ibumu …. S-seorang Ho-hogormo t-tak boleh menangis … t-tak boleh pu-putus asa … ". Namun ucapan sang ayah bukannya membuat sang anak tenang. Malah semakin lama semakin menagis dan tak menerima takdir kejam yang kini sedang ia alami._

" _Menma! Asari! " seru seorang wanita berpakaian compang-camping tak jauh dari tempat dimana Menma dan ayahanya berada. Menma yang mendengar suara ibunnya menmanggil namanya menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. "Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Aku disini—uhuk .. uhuk …"_

 _Sang wanita—Azu yang mendengar suara seseorang yang dicariinya pun langsung menerobos berberapa puing-puing rumah yang telah terlalap api. Untung dia menguasai berberapa jurus suiton dasar. Sehingga bisa melewati kobaran api tersebut._

" _Menma ! Asari!" jerit Azu melihat sosok anak dan Suaminya itu diantara puing-puing bangunan tersebut. Azupun segera memeluk Menma erat-erat, ia bersyukur malaikat kecilnya masih hidup. Namun rasa syukur segera hancur seperti puing-puing rumah ini begitu melihat sosok yang ia cintai berada dalam kondisi yang amat menyedihkan._

" _Asari!"_

" _Azu … bawa Menma ke konoha … aku sudah meminta bantuan temanku di sana untuk menolong kalian berdua … temui dia di taman perdamaian …" ucap Asari sekuat mungkin, karena ia tahu sudah tak ada waktu lagi dirinya berada di Dunia ini._

 _Azu tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain mengaguk dan menangis. Ia pun memeluk Menma kuat-kuat, dengan berat hati ia pun meninggalkan sosok orang yang dicintainya itu. Ia tak peduli Menma yang meronta-ronta dan berteriak menyebut sang Ayah. Ia pun memandang sosok terakhir sang Suami sebelum terkubur dalam puing-puing yang terbakar itu._

" _Aku mencintai kalian berdua … Azu … Menma …"_

 _._

Jam dinding kuno yang tergantung di dinding putih tersebut kini sudah menunjuk pukul satu dini hari. Namun sang pemilik ruangan nampaknya masih tak mau juga untuk meninggalkan tempat yang sudah menjadi rumah kedua bagiannya sejak menjabat menjadi Hokage selama empat tahun. Obito Uchiha dengan sesekali terkantuk-kantuk memandang layar Laptop yang kini tengah menampilkan salah satu koleksi Anime favoritnya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika sang Hokage generasi kedua belas adalah seorang _Otaku_ yang cukup maniak dalam hal anime, khususnya Anime bergenere **Shoujo**. Entah karena dia belum menikah atau memang naluri seorang pria dewasa, setiap waktu selalu saja dia menyempatkan dirinya dari kesibukan perkerjaannya untuk menyalurkan hobi yang sebenarnya tak pantas untuk seorang pejabat semacam Hokage. Bahkan Obito sendiri merupakan seorang admin dari 3 anime blog ternama di dunia maya.

"Hokage-sama ini Kopi pesanan anda". Ucap Shikaku menyerahkan bungkusan berisi berberapa kopi kalengan kepada sang pemipin Konoha.

"Ah Thanks Shikaku". Ucap Obito. "Gomen terpaksa membuatmu ikut lembur gara-gara masalah ini." shikaku menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan sang kage. "Iie, sudah menjadi hal biasa bila seorang jubir menemani Hokagenya bukan? lagipula ini masih jam satu. Berberapa waktu yang lalu kita juga pernah bergadang seharian gara-gara khasus pencurian gulungan rahasia milik Nanadaime Hokage".

Obito pun kembali kerutinitasnya menonton anime yang kini sedang menampilakan seorang karakter wanita yang sedang menampar seorang pria gara-gara menyentuh payudara miliknya. Shikaku yang sudah tahu hobi konyol Hokagenya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat perilaku orang nomor satu se konoha. "Hokage-sama menonton Anime tak akan membuat nafsu anda tersalurkan. Kalau boleh saran sebaiknya anda membuka hati pada berberapa wanita. Kebetulan masih banyak wanita-waniata cantik sedang menunggu di luar sana".

"Ha ha lucu sekali candaanmu Shikaku" ucap Obito dengan gaya seolah-olah tertawa walaupun tidak. "Sayangnya aku tak mau menjalin cinta dengan wanita sembarangan".

"bagaimana dengan Rin-san? Bukankah kalian berdua sudah akrab sejak Genin? Kupikir kalian sangat cocok bila menjadi Suami istri kelak"

"Rin? Kaupikir wanita maniak seperti itu mengerti cinta? Yang ada di kepala wanita Sarutobi itu hanya delusi gila yang bisa membuatmu stres seumur hidup". Ucap Obito yang masih fokus pada benda elektornik tersebut. "Daripada itu, bagaimana kabar Shikamaru? Kudengar dia satu tim dengan Akimichi dan Yamanaka?"

"Begitulah" jawab Shikaku.

"Heh~~~ seperti biasa calon pemimpin ketiga klan **Ino-shika-chou** selalu menjadi satu tim ketika sewaktu Genin". Ucap Obito. "Oya, apa kau sudah mendapatkan kabar kapan Naruto tiba di bandara?"

"Biar saja coba mengubungi beliau sebentar?". Tanpa menunggu ijin, Shikaku segera mengambil handphone miliknya. Sama seperti teknologi lainnya Hanphone pun juga menggunakan Hologram sebagai media layarnya, hanya sebuah benda mirip tabung metal kecil yang berfungsi sebagai proyekor hologram serta pemindai sidik jari untuk mengaktifkan fungsi hanphone. Setelah mengobrol selama lima menit dengan orang diseberang sana. Shikaku pun memberitahu posisi Naruto sekarang pada sang Hokage.

"Saya sudah mendapatkan informasi dari asistennya. Beliau telah tiba di bandara Konoha. Mungkin akan sampai istana tiga puluh menit lagi".

"Yosh!" ucap obito berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya sambil meregangkan otot-otot badannya yang kaku akibat lama duduk. "Perintahkan kepada berberapa pelayan untuk menyiapkan _Blue Room_. Aku akan menyabut kawan lamaku di sana."

"Saya mengerti".

"Oya siapkan juga the dan cemilannya—tak usah terlalu banyak, karena sejujurnya dia tak terlalu suka bertamu". Obito pun segera menggunkan jubah berwarna hitam dengan lambing kipas Uchiha serta coretan Kanji yan bertuliskan ' _Juu Niidaime Hokage_ '. Dengan langkah tenang ia pun menuju ke salah satu ruangan terfavoirt yang berada di dalam _Hokage Palace_ itu. "Sudah Empat tahun aku tak melihat wajah menyebalkannya. Apakah dia masih tetap suka memukul kepala orang sembarangan ya". Obitopun sesekali terkikik bila mengingat berberapa kenangan masa lalunya jika bertemu dengan cucu buyut sang Hokage ketujuh.

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

Dengan sikap tak sabaran, sesekali melihat _Smartwatch_ yang menunjukan sepuluh menit sebelum jam sepuluh tepat. Menma mengucapkan sumpah serapah apapun yang terlintas di otaknya kepada sang Uchiha. "Demi kolor _Shodaime_! apa yang dilakukan brengsek Uchiha itu! Apa ia tidak punya jam apa?". Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Menma yang terkadang temperamental itu. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa Menma bisa mudah sekali marah pada orang lain, sedangkan dengan dia tidak. Terkdang ia berpikir bahwa Menma sebenarnya memilki dua keperibadian ganda dalam satu tubuh.

"Sudahlah Menma, aku yakin kok Sasuke-san akan datang" ucap Sakura berusaha menenangkan Menma.

"Awas saja! Kalau sampai aku tak bisa jadi Shinobi gara-gara bajingan Uchiha itu—akan kukutuk semua keturunan Madara jika aku bertatapan dengan mereka". Kini Menma tidak lagi berputar-putar seperti suami yang kebingunang menunggu sang istri dalam proses melahirkan, melainkan duduk di samping Sakura, walau masih tetap dalam keadaan emosi. "Apa kau masi ingat ekspresi dinginya kemarin? Belum lagi ucapannya tentang membuang ikat kepalanya ke tong sampah—sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirkan orang itu!"

Sakura mencoba bersikap tenang, untung mereka sudah sangat lama saling mengenal. "Sudahlah mungkin kemarin Sasuke-san sedang badmood. Daripada itu apa kau bisa menebak kira-kira seperti apa Jounin pembimbing kita nanti?" ucap Sakura sengeja mengalihkan perhatian Menma agar pemuda kacamata itu sedikit menurunkan emosinnya. Dan seperti yang Sakura tebak, hanya dalam hitungan detik, wajah cemberut tergantikan emosi riang bagai anak kecil mendapatkan permen. Inilah satu cara menghadapi Menma bila marah, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ke hal yang disukainnya.

"Aku harap sekeren Kakashi-san!" seru Menma tanpa pikir panjang. Sakura geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban Menma. Yang ada dipikirannya sejak kemarin adalah Kakashi dan Kakashi. "Kau ini! tak adakah hal lain selain Kakashi dikepala mu itu?"

"Sakura kau ini bicara apa?" ucap Menma yang melihat Sakura nampaknya meremehkan Shinobi yang sudah menjadi idola—mungkin Tuhan jika bagi seorang Menma. "Apa kau masih ingat ketika dia mengadakan kunjungan di akademi tahun lalu? Dia banyak mempraktekkan jurus yang keren- keren. Apalagi jurus yang bisa mengeluarkan petir itu—apa namanya? Kalau tak salah chi-chi—"

"Chidori" ucap Sakura membenarkan.

"Yah itu dia! Benar-benar keren bukan? aku ingin sekali bisa menggunkan jurus itu!" seru Menma dengan tangan terkepal ke udara.

"Memangnya kau punya perubuhan jenis chakra _petir_?" ucap Sakura mengoementari perkataan Menma. Menma sendiri yang sudah bersemangat, sampai-sampai merapalkan segel tangan yang entah benar atau salah itu langsung terdiam—menunjukan ekspresi bodoh. "Memangnya perlu perubahan jenis petir ya?"

Sakura kembali menghela nafas panjang dan meminjat pangkal hidungnya. Ia benar-benara tak menyangka bagaimana bisa dirinya bertahan mempuanyai teman seperti Menma. "Kau itu! Ya sudah jelas perlu ,tahu!, Chidori itu termasuka ninjutsu elemen petir. Itu berarti kau harus mempaunyai sifat perbuahan jenis petir untuk bisa menggunakan jurus itu".

Butuh sekian detik agar Menma mengerti maksud ucapan Sakura. Dan seperti biasannya pemuda berkacamata itu akan berterika histeris bila mengetahui kebodohannya. Sakura mulai ragu apakah pemuda dihadapannya ini benar-benar jenius atau tidak, hal dasar seperti itu saja ia tak tahu. Bahkan kini Sakura mulai berpikir ketika ujian tulis di akademi, Menma tidak benar-benar menggunkan kemampuannya sendiri.

"Andai saja ada _Kagaku Ningu_ yang bisa menggunkan semua jenis ninjutsu tanpa memperdulikan elemen dasar penggunanya. Pasti akan bakalan mudah untuk mengusai Chidori". Gumam Menma dengan kesal karena nampaknya kesempatan dirinya untuk mengusai teknik chidori akan mengecil. Lagipula seingat dia tahu, pada waktu tes perubahan jenis Chakradi Akademi. Hasil tes meberitahu bahwa Menma bukan tipe Shinobi elemen petir. Bahkan ia lupa hasil tesnya sendiri.

"Yah—sayangnya alat itu tak lagi diproduksi bahkan dilarang penggunannya, mengingat jumlah Shinobi yang berkurang dari tahun ke tahun". Keduannya pun terdiam, tiba-tiba saja netra hijau Sakura menangkap sosok pemuda yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu. "Ah, Sasuke-san".

Menma yang mendengar Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke itupun sontak mengikuti kearah kedua netra gadis musim semi itu memandang. Dan seperti apa yang diucapkan. Sosok pemuda berambut esentrik itu berjalan dengan tenangnya seolah tak ada masalah yang terjadi.

"Oi keparat Uchiha!" sembur Menma dengan emosi yang kembali muncul—tanpa memperdulikan orang disekitar yang kini memandangnya dengan sinis. "Apa kau tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang huh! Apa Uchiha yang hebat itu tak punya uang hanya untuk membeli sebuah jam?" ucap Menma dengan sebalnya memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap Menma dengan tatapan minus ekspresinya. Seakan tak memperdulikan apa yang diucapkan Menma, Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan pemuda berkacamata tersebut dibelakangnya—mengampiri Sakura—dan mengambil posis duduk di seberang gadis musim semi itu. Menma yang tak suka dengan sikap Sasuke yang tak menanggapinya, lantas mengampiri pemuda itu yang kini sudah asyik dengan PsVita kesayangannya.

"Hoi disini aku sedang bicara denganmu tahu!" ucap kesal Menma yang mengambil paksa benda kesayangan milik Uchiha tersebut. Perbuatan Menma pun sukes mendapatkan hasil, Sasukepun kini sedang memandang sinis Menma—memerintahkan kepada pemuda berkacamata itu untuk mengambilakan benda yang direbut dengan paksa oleh Menma. "Kembalikan"

Seakan tak takut dengan ancaman Sasuke, Menma justru semkain memanas-manasi pemuda berdarah Uchiha tersebut. Hitung-hitung untuk balas dendam atas kedatangannya yang terlambat (Padahal tidak dia datang tiga menit sebelum jam sepuluh) serta sikapnya yang membuat sang Megane-kun marah. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa". Namun belum puas ia mempermainkan Sasuke. Sebuah tangan berkulit putih menyambar Psvita yang ada digenggaman Menma dan menjewer telinganya sekaligus.

"I-ittai sakura-chan". Rengek Menma yang mendapat telinga kirinya dijewer dengan cukup keras oleh Salura.

"Menma kau sudah membuat kesabaranku habis" ucap Sakura yang masih tetapa menjewer Menma tanpa belas kasih. Setelah dirasa puas, tanpa memeperdulikan rintahan Menma yang memegang telinganya, Sakurapun mengembilakan benda milki Uchiha tersebut. "Maafkan atas perbuatan temanku ini. dia memang terkadang sedikit menyebalkan".

Bersamaan pula dengan itu. Seorang wanita berkacamata dengan rambut hijau sependek bahu menghampiri ketiga genin muda tersebut. "maaf. Apakah kalian berdua Genin baru dari Akademi Barat yang kemarin mendapatkan masalah dalam pembagian tim". Menma pun langsung saja menghampri wanita itu tanpa memperdulikan telingannya yang masih sakit. Dengan gaya seperti seorang pegawai yang baru saja diterima kerja, Menma pun menyalami wanita itu dengan penuh semangat. "Benar, kami bertigalah orangnya. Aku Hogoromo Menma, wanita itu Haruno Sakura dan itu Uchiha Sasuke (sebenarnya Menma tak rela menyebutkan nama Sasuke). Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kami sudah bisa menemui Jounin pembimbing kami?"

Wanita itu melepeskan cengkraman tangan Menma—terkejut dengan sikap hiperaktif yang ditunjukan oleh tamunnya. "Ah kalau soal itu silakan ikuti saya. Kita bicarakan semuannya di dalam. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Matsune Osoko".

Menmapun berjalan mengikuti kemana wanita bernama Osoko itu membawannya. Sasuke pun lansung mengambil PSvita miliknya dan mengikuti kea rah perginya Menma tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih sedikitpun pada Sakura. Gadis musim itu hanya mengangkat bahunnya sejenak sebelum menyusul mereka berdua. Setidaknya ia sudah dewasa dan tahu ada orang-orang yang memang tak terlalu suka bersosilisasi macam Sasuke.

Andai saja ketigannya menunggu lebih lama lagi, mungkin mereka tak perlu waktu lama untuk bertemu dengan calon Sensei yang akan menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya kelak. Seorang pria berambut _kinpatsu_ tengah berjalan dengan santainya menuju meja resepsionis. Dengan jubah putih bersimbol kanji 'San' di punggungnya yang menutupi pakiannya di baliknya, sehingga semua orang yang berada di loby tersebut sukses memadangnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Bahkan tak banyak dari mereka yang saling berbisik.

"Oi bukannya itu …"

"Ah tak salah lagi …"

Pria itupun menegetuk meja, seraya mendapatkan perhatian dari Resepsinois yang tengah sibuk berceloteh riang dengan gadget canggihnya. Tak mendapatkan sesuai yang diharapkan, pria itu kembali menegutuk meja—kali ini lebih keras sehingga wanita yang sedang asyik bertelepon itu merasa jengkel karena kegiatannya terganggu oleh orang lain.

"Yah di sini Departemen Sumber Daya Manusia Konoha Ada yang bisa kuban ….tu …" ucap wanita dengan riasan wajah yang cukup menor itu. Awalnya ia berkata dengan nada ketus, namun ketika melihat seorang di depannya nada yang semula ketus berubah menjadi terbata-bata. Seolah-olah dia telah melihat sosok pangeran tampan yang datang untuk menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Aku ingin tahu dimana ruangan Matsuno Osoko, wakil kepala bagian pelayanan publik" ucap pria itu tanpa memperdulikan wanita di depannya itu tengah memandang bengong dirinya. Wanita itupun tersadar dan lantas menguatak-atik komputer di depannya mencarikan informasi yang dibutuhkan pria berambut kinpatsu tersebut. "Di-dilantai empat. Ruang 409" ucapnya terbata-bata. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, pria bernetra sapphire itu berjalan menuju lift yang sekali lagi mendapatkan perhatian orang-orang disana.

Wanita bagian Resepsionis itu langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tergannggu. Namun kali ini sebuah eskpresi sehabis menang undian lotre memenuhi wajah menornya tersebut.

"Miko kau tak akan percaya apa yang kuucapkan". Ucapnya dengan senyum genit.

" _ha apa maksudmu?"_ ucap seseorang bernama miko di seberang Telepon.

"Baru saja Salah satu anggota _Guarda—_ Uzumaki Naruto berbicara padaku! Padaku Miko! Hebat bukan!"

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

Setelah selesai dengan segala adminstrasi yang ada, ketiga Genin itu tengah menununggu di sebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti _meeting room_. Hanya saja mungkin ruangan tersebut Nampak sudah di perisapkan sebelumnya, terlihat hanya sebuah satu meja besar di tengah-tengah. Sedangkan semua barang lain semacam kursi di taruh di pinggir ruangan, sehingga membuatnya ruangan tersebut cukup lapang. Ketiganya lantas takjub dengan disain interiornya yang terkesan mewah. Bahkan saat pertama kali masuk, sempat terpikir untuk memasuki ruanagn yang salah.

"Sugoii! Aku baru pertama kali melihat ruangan semewah ini!" decak Kagum Menma begitu melihat tiap sudut kemewahan yang tersaji. Sakura pun juga ikut sama kagumnya dengan Menma walau tidak se-alay Menma. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap biasa, seolah ia sudah sering melihat hal-hal seperti ini.

"Dasar kampungan" ucap Sasuke menanggapi reaksi berlebihan Menma terhadap ruangan itu. Pemuda berkacamata yang sejak awal memang tak suka dengan apapun yang dikatan sir even itu langsung menatap sinis Sasuke, begitu mendegar sebuah kalimat pedas dari sang rven. "Huh maaf saja ya Uchiha-sama. Kami memang rakyat jelata yang kampungan. Tapi setidaknya tidak misikin ekspresi seperi para konglomerat Uchiha".

Sasuke hanya cuek mendegar ejekan yang ditujukan padannya. Ia pun memandang berkeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk. Namun karena tak ada kursi yang tersedia ia pun langsung saja mendaratkan bokongnya ke atas meja besar di tengah ruangan. "Oi apa-apaan sikap angkuhmu itu Uchiha! Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disana!"

Sakura pun Nampak tengah berusaha menahan Menma yang akan menyerang Uchiha muda itu. Dalam hatinnya ia segera berharap agar Senseinya itu segera datang dan mendamaikan anjing dan kucing di tim barunnya seakaa Dewi Fortuna mendengar jeritan pilu batin Sakura. Pintu kaca ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampilakn seroang pria dewasa barambut pirang dengan mengenakan jubah putih yang mentupi pakaian di dalamnya. Wajah tampan serta pandangan netra yang tajam membuat Sakura sedikit merona kemerehan begitu memandang sosok orang tersebut.

Tanpa memperdulikan kedua bocah yang memandangnya. Pria itu berjalan masuk dan langsung menuju dimana Sasuke tangah duduk sambil memainkan game konsolnya. Kepalanya pun mendongak menatap pria pirang itu yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa eksprsi. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disana bocah Uchiha?"

"hn?"

"Aku Tanya siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disana bocah Uchiha?" Tanya pria itu dengan tajam. Sasuke yang merasakan bahwa orang didepannya ini bukan orang sembaragan lantas menuruti saja apa yang dimintanya. Pria itu pun lantas duduk setelah sasuke berdiri menuju kea rah dua rekannya. Dengan gaya duduk seakan sedang mengecek apa meja itu rapuh, dua netranya pun memandanga Sakura. Sakura yang maerasa sedang diperhatikan sontak menjadi kikuk dengan sendirinya. "Heh. Kau gadis pink!"

"i-iya?".

"Ambil kan sebotol _Chetau Cheval Blanc_ di lemari es tepat dibelakangmu" perintah pria itu kepada Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu langsung menurut begitu saja dan membuka lemari es ukuran kecil itu mencari apa yang diinginkan pria asing tersebut. Menma masih tetap menatap pria pirang tersebut dengan pandangan terkejut sedangkan Sasuke memilih cuek dan menatap kembali sang Uchiha benar-benar pecandu berat game.

"A-ano—" ucap Sakura yang tak tahu harus memanggil apa pria pirang tersebut. "Naruto. itu namaku" ucap pria—Naruto dengan singkat dan jelas. Sakurapun mengaguk mengerti dan mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. "A-ano Naruto-san, disini tak ada wine yang seprti anda inginkan."

Naruto hanya mengeleha nafas panjang—kecewa mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Dasar pegawai rendahan. Menyiapkan satu botol saja tidak becus! Oleh karena itulah aku benci pegawai Negeri". Ucapnya sebal. "Apa saja yang ada di dalam sana pinky!"

"Ah itu ada sebotol _Malbec_ dan berberapa botol _Riesling_ " jelas Sakura begitu menyeledik setiapa nama botol di lemari pendingin itu. Naruto pun kembali mengleha nafas. Sesekali ia mndecih tak suka. "Ya sudah ambil saja _Malbec_ itu".

Sakura langsung mengambil botol bersi cairan merah yang diinginkan oleh Naruto. Ia juga tak lupa mengambil gelas yang akan digunakan untuk menuang wine. Bagaimanpun juga mana mungkin orang dengan nuansa wibawa seperti Naruto langsung meminum wine tanpa gelas. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sakura.

Bagai seperti _Somelier_ profesinoal, Naruto pun langsung saja menuangkan cairan merah pekat itu—menciumnya dan baru menumpahkannya ke mulutnya, bahkan ia sempat merasakan sensai cairan merah itu sebelum menelannya.

"Tch! Dasar murahan, masih kalah dengan wine yang ada di negeri gersnag sebalah. Sudah kuduga tempat ini memang payah dalam membuat wine".

Menma,Sakura minus Sasuke, hanya menatap tak pecaya orang di depannya itu. Mereka berdua tak tahu harus menilai seperti apa Sensei barunya tersebut. Bahkan keduannya ragu jika pria di depannya ini benar-benar seorang Sensei untuk mereka.

"Baiklah langsung saja pada intinya". Ucap tanpa basa-basi Naruto memecah keheningan setelah puas mengekekusi wine tersebut. "mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi Jounin pembimbing kalian. Jadi bersiap-siaplah. Nah sekarang giliran kalian mengenalkan diri padaku" lanjutnya dengan menatap bosan ketiga muridnya barunya itu.

"Kenapa kau tak mengenalkan terlebih dahulu, seingatku kau hanya menyebutkan nama saja tanpa hal lain seperti yang lazim dalam perkenalan". Naruto pun memandang sengit Uchiha yang telah menjawab sesuuatau yang tak seseui dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Sedangkan uchiha muda itu tak kalah memandang sengit gurunya tersebut.

"Seperti apa yang kau ingin kan Uchiha. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi dari Konoha dan sisanya bisa kalian cari di _Wikipedia_ atau blog apapun di internet" ucapnya dengan malas. Menma, Sakura bahkan Sasuke tak bisa berkutik apa-apa setelah mendegar perkenalan aneh gurunya itu. Satu hal yang meraka nilai dari pria didepanya adalah bahwa dia tipe yang seenaknya sendiri.

"baiklah tak adakah yang ingin memperkenal diri?" ucap Naruto yang menunggu ketiga muridnya yang sibuk menatapnya diam-diam. "Kalau tak ada kita akhiri saja—"

"Tunggu! Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku" potong Menma cepat-cepat. Naruto yang tadinnya sudah akan bangkit dari posis duduknya lantas duduk kembali dan memberikan isyarat pada menma untuk memualai memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Hogormo Menma. Aku akan menjadi shinobi terhebat di Kono—ah tidak di dunia!".

Naruto hanya menagguk, berikutnya netra saphirenya memandang uchiha. "Berikutnya kau Uchiha!"

"Tch. Merepotkan. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, aku benci shinobi dan terpaksa menjadi Shinobi". Menma kemabli menatap sebal rekannya itu. Sedangkan Narutoh hanya menagguk tanpa berniat bertanya lebih jauh seputar alasannya tersebut. "Berikutnya kau pinky!"

"Ah namaku Haruno Sakura. A-aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang tak merepotkan banyak pihak". Naruto lantas menepuk kedua telapak tangannya—menandakan sesi perkenalan telah selesai. Ia pun berdiri dan memandng muridnya diam-diam. "Yosh perkenalnya cukup sampai disini. Lusa kita bertemu di kantor pusat pelayanan misi."

"Eh? Kita langsung melakukan misi?" tanya Sakura tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Naruto tak menggubris keterkejutan muridnya itu. Ia bahkan kini tengah sibuk dengan handphone miliknya. "tentu. Bukannya shinobi memang harus melakukan misi"

"Tidak ada tes seperti merebut lonceng untuk mengetahui kemamapuan kami?" Tanya sakura kembali. Ia sudah banyak membaca buku seawaktu di akademi. Baik itu buku berisi sejarah dunia shinobi, ninjutsu sederhana ataupaun sekedar novel. Dan dari banyak ia baca, entah sudah menjadi aturan atau kebiasaan sudah lama tes merebut lonceng atau barang sejenisnya menjadi latihan pertama ketika tim Genin terbentuk.

"Tes seperti itu sudah ketinggalan zaman. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau melakukan tes macam itu. Lagipula di misi nanti akan terlihat siapa pecundang dan siapa shinobi sejati sesungguhnya". Ucapnya yang masih fokus pada benda kecil ditangannya. Naruto pun meninggalkan ketiga muridnya yang nampaknya masih memproses maksud dari ucapannya. Pemuda itu pun berjalan menuju lift di ujung lorong. Sesekali mata-mata jail khusushnya para kaum hawa memandang dirinya dengan tatapan lapar ketika berpapasan dengan sang Uzumaki. Namun nampaknya mantan teman satu tim sang Hokage tersebut tak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan mereka.

Lift pun terbuka dan ia segera masuk. Untung saja tak ada orang disitu, sehingga ia tak perlu mendapati tatapan nakal seperti sebelumnya. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol yang akan membawannya ke lantai dasar. Sambil menunggu lift mengantar ke lantai tujuannya—Naruto pun lantas mencari nomor kontak seseorang yang ia kenal. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol 'panggil' dan tanpa menunggu basa-basi lawan bicarannya, pemuda kinpatsu tersebut langsung memberikan sebuah perintah dengan singkat dan jelas.

"Nagato temui aku di Central Park. Ada misi khusus untukmu!"

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

" _Ah selamat datang wahai temanku!"Ucap Obito menyambut pria berambut kinpatsu yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Pria tersebut—Naruto bukannya senang karena disambut oleh seorang Hokage apalagi di ruangan yang hanya bisa dimasuki orag-orang penting macam Blue Room, Pria itu hanya megucapkan satu kata "hn" menanggapi sapaan temannya itu._

" _Bagaimana dengan perjalanannya dari Suna? Menyenagkan". Ucap Obito yang masih melakukan sapaan ramah tamah khas seorang pemimpin menjawab basa-basi sang Hokage. Naruto memandang sinis pria Uchiha tersebut. "Kalau kau jauh-jauh meneyuruhku datang ke Konoha hanya untuk basa-basi seperti ini. maka aku akan pergi, kebetulan ada berberapa perkerjaan di Oto"._

 _Obito menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Inilah salah satu sifat yang tak disukainya dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Dingin, bermulut pedas tak peduli pada apapun. Obito sendiri bingung kenapa orang seperti Naruto tak terlahir saja di Uchiha. Ia sangat yakin klannya itu sangat cocok dengan kepribadian si kinpatsu. "Ayolah Naru-chan jangan begitu, aku kan baik-baik menyambutmu. Harusnya kau bersykur karena bisa bertemu dengan Hokage sehebat diriku"._

" _Tch. Kimo! Dan lagi jangan sebut aku dengan embel-embel chan!" desis Naruto sinis melewati sang Hokage dan duduk di sofa yang tersedia, padahal sang tuang Rumah belum mempersilakannya duduk. Netra saphirenya menyelidik setiap ujung ruangan dengan angkuh, tak terkecuali deretan foto para mantan Hokage. Pandangannya terhenti kepada sebuah foto sesorang yang mirp denganya. Hanya saja orang itu memilki rambut seperti pisang berberda dengahn dirinya yang jabrik. 'Sang Hokage ketujuh Uzumaki Boruto' itulah nama foto pria yang dipandang Naruto. "Tch kakek bodoh dengan bualan kedamian miliknya"_

 _Obito mengambil posisi duduk di samping Naruto dan merangkul pundak si pirang seraya menjahili teman masa kecilnya itu. "Naru-chan, tak baik menghina kakekmu lo~~ tanpa dia tak akan ada Uzumaki selucu dirumu". Tentu ucapan Obito hanya mengundang tatapan sinis pria disampingnya itu. "Sekali kau berbicara menjijkan seperti itu. Akan kupastikan kau akan kusegel pada suatu dimensi yang tak akan bisa melepaskanmu bahkan dengan kamui andalanmu itu sekalipun!"_

" _Jahatnya~~"_

 _Naruto hanya mendesah panjang. Apapun yang ia perbuat tak akan pernah bisa membuat Hokage brengsek itu menyerah untuk menggodanya. "Jadi Tim Genin seperti apa yang harus aku asuh?". Netra hitam sekelam malam langsung saja berbinar ketika Naruto mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Tanpa memperdulikan jabatannya, Obito langsung memeluk manja Naruto. Pria pirang itu hanya membiarkan saja apa yang dilakukan sang Hokage. Karena bagaimanpun juga dari mereka bertemu di akademi sampai keduannya menjadi Shinobi yang hebat seperti ini, Obito selalu saja menggodanya dengan segala hal._

" _Jadi kau setuju untuk menjadi Jounin mereka?"_

" _Huh! Jangan salah sangka. Kalau mereka hanya sekumpulan babi manja. Aku akan lansung angkat kaki dari Kota membosankan ini!" ucap Naruto dengan ketus. Obito hanya mengangguk-angguk. Hokage itupun memerintahkan Shikaku yang sejak dari tadi hanya diam menonton obrolan mereka berdua. "Shikaku tolong berikan laporan genin itu pada Tamu terhormat kita". Shikaku menganguk paham dan menyerahkan sebuah map coklat berisi data-data genin kepada Naruto._

 _Naruto menerimannya dan langsung membuka amplop ukuran besar itu. Terlihat berberapa lembar kertas yang berisi berberapa biodata. "Ne bagaimana Naru-chan? Kau tertarik dengan mereka bertiga?"_

 _Naruto tak menggubris sang Hokage. Kedua netra sapphire tersebut membaca tiap kata-kata yang tersaji. "Uchiha Sasuke?" ucapnya membaca biodata pertama. "Bukannya dia adik Itachi?" lanjutnya memandang bingung setelah membaca seluruh biodata Uchiha Sasuke._

" _Bagaimana tidak seperti para babi yang kau bayangkan bukan? dia adik dari Itachi lo~~ kau tahu maksudkukan Naru-chan?"_

 _Naruto berusaha setenang mungkin menanggapi pertannya Obito. "Bukan itu maksudku hanya kenapa dia ada di distrik barat? Bukannya hampir semua Uchiha berada di distrik pusat? Dan lagi walau dia adik Itachi belum tentu ia sama kuatnya dengan pemuda keriput tersebut." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. "aku tak suka dengan anak ini. tatapan matannya diselimuti sesuatu yang kubenci" lanjut Naruto sambil menatap foto Sasuke di pojoka kertas itu._

" _Yah kau masih ingat peristiwa itu bukan? ditambah lagi dengan sikap Fugaku … kau tentu bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri" ucap Obito menjelaskan. Naruto tak menyahut hanya mendegar. Uzumaki pirang itu melanjutkan bidoata berikutnya. Sosok gadis bermabut musim semi dengan sebuah senyuman menjadi apa yang dilihat Naruto ketika membuka lembar berikutnya. "Haruno Sakura …."_

" _Dia kinouchi yang cukup berbakat. Kecerdasannya patut diacungi jempol. Hanya saja sifatnya yang tak peka dalam mengambil keputusan membuatnya akan kesulitan di lapangan bila tak didik dengan serius" ucapObito._

 _Naruto berlanjut pada lembar terakhir. Tak ada yang manarik dari gadis itu, sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot membaca semuanya dengan detil. Naruto sedikit terkejut pada biodata terakhir yang tersaji di kedua netra sapphirenya. "A-anak ini …"_

" _Hogormo Menma. Satu-satunya dari sebuah Klan kuno semacam Hogoromo yang tersisa selain ibunya. Setelah kejadian pembumi hangusan desa itu. Dia dan ibunya menetap di Konoha setleah mendapatkan anjuran Xenon Sensei" jelas Obito sambil memakan cemilan yang tersaji. "Sekarang aku yakin kau tak akan mau menerima itu semua bukan? dengan anak-anak seperti itu aku yakin akan ada banyak kejutan bila kau menjadi Sensei mereka"._

 _Naruto termenung. Sedangkan Obito menunggu dengan tenang jawaban sang kinpatsu. "Baiklah … aku akan menerima".ucap Naruto memecah kehingan yang sempat terjadi. Dan seperti yang ditebak, aksi konyol sang Hokage menjadi perwujudan dari ekspresi senangnya. "Tapi—" . sontak Obito yang mungkin akan melakukan aktrasi bodohnya lagi terhenti begitu satu kata tergelincir dari mulut uzumaki kuning tersebut._

" _Tapi?"_

" _Kau pikir aku mau menjadi Sensei tanpa syarat?" ucap sinis Naruto memandang uchiha jabrik tersebut. "Ada tiga syarat yangharus kau penuhi jika ingin menjadikanku Jounin pembimbing mereka". Lanjutnya tanpa memandang Obito. Sedang sang Hokage yang sudah tahu kemungkinan akan terjadi seperti ini, menggaguk merespon ucapan Naruto. "Tenang saja apapun syaratnya pasti akan kupenuhi. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Obito-sama ini!"_

" _Kalau begitu—" ucap Naruto dengan senyum licik. "Aku ingin gajiku dinaikan tiga kali lipat. Kedua berikan_ kebebasan _untuk ku agar dapat memasuki ruang arsib penyimpanan gulungan-gulangan ninjutsu Konoha. Dan terakhir setiap akhir pecan aku akan menginap di Boruto Bedroom. Apa kau mengerti?"_

 _Syarat kesatu oke … tak ada salahnyua memberikan gaji tambahan._

 _Syarat kedua, mungkin sedikit sulit … namun dengan kewengan Hokage yang ia punya, tak terlalu sulit …_

 _Syarat ketiga …._

" _Kau ingin menginap di Boruto bedroom! Kau pasti bercanda bukan?" ucap Obitotak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. "Lagipula kau punya rumah bag istana mewah di Konoha, untuk apa kau menginap di sini huh?!"_

 _Naruto tak memperdulikan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Sang Hokage. "Yah itu sih terserah dirimu. Kalau aku yah tinggal persiapkan jet dan— wosh, ucapan Good bye untuk Konoha"._

 _Obito hanya bisa menjabak rambut hitamnya frustasi. Bahkan di depan Hokagenya pun uzumaki pirang tersebut selalu saja bertindak seenaknya tanpa memperdulikan situasi yang ada. Sekarang ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Tuhan memang salah menakdirkan pria menyebalkan itu terlahir di Klan Uzumaki. "Baik-baik akan aku penuhi semua persyaratanmu"_

 _Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenagan. Pria berdarah uzumaki itupun beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan mewah tersebut—dengan mengambil mantel yang telah ia titipkan terlebih dahulu kepada pelayan istana—berjalan tanpa memperdulikan dua pria dibelakangnya, seolah semua permasalahan telah selesai._

" _Apa tak apa menuruti permintaannya Hokage-sama?" Tanya Shikaku._

" _Yah apa boleh buat. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi guru untuk ketiga genin tersebut._

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan melewati kawasan yang mirip pasar tersebut. Kawasan itu meruapakan salah satu tempat favorit khusunya bagi masyarakat menengah kebawah, karena barang-barang yang diperjual belikan memliki harga yang jauh lebih murah. Namun jangan pandang sebelah mata kawasan tersebut. Walalu mungkin terkesan untuk orang misikin bukan berarti itu meruapakan kawasan kumuh. Dengan sebuah nama yaitu ' **Handori Street** ' tempat ini lebih mirip seperti kawasan pertokoan yang cukup tertata rapi dan berkelas.

Tanpa memperdulikan suara para pedagang yang bersahutan untuk merayu pembeli datang ke kios mererka. Sasuke memandang lurus kedapan. Isi otaknya dipenuhi berberapa pikiran tentang Sensei baru mereka.

 _Tak salahlagi … jubah putih itu …. Melambangkan dia anggota Guarda_ pikir Sasuke. "Kalua begitu … dia tahu keberadaan Itachi?" sebuah ucapan tanpa sadar terucap di bibir sang Reven. Tanpa Sasuke sadari seorang barambut merah sebahu dengan sebuah jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh badannya—hanya menyisahkan wajah yang tertutup topeng putih bercorak kitsune kecuali bagian mulut—memandang dirinya di atas tiang listrik di salah satu sudut pasar.

"Oh~~~ akhirnya aku menemukan target pertama. Uchiha Sasuke~~~" ucap sosok misterius itu dikuti sebuah seringai yang makin mebuatnya mirip seokor rubah yang lapar.

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

 _ **Bersambung ….**_


	3. Mission 03

**Mission 03**

 **.**

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak jauh dari posisi Sasuke berada, Menma dan Sakura juga kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke _Handori Street_. Kedatangan mereka berdua kisini bukanlah dengan tujuan kencan seperti pasangan muda-mudi kebanyakkan. Mereka berdua hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu yang masih tersisa cukup banyak sebelum kembali ke habitat masing-masing. Lagipula keduanya juga tak memiliki kepakaan dalam perasaan mereka, jadi jangan berharap rasa cinta akan tumbuh dengan cepat dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

"Ne ne Menma. Menurutmu _Naruto sensei_ itu orangnya seperti apa?". Celetuk Sakura memecah suasana hening diantara mereka berdua. Entah kenapa sejak selesai acara perkenalan guru dan murid tadi siang, bocah Hogoromo itu terus terdiam. Padahal sewaktu memperkenalkan dirinya tadi, pemuda itu masih dalam keadaan biasa—terlalu bersemangat. Sehingga Sakura menjadi heran mendapati teman kecilnya itu berpirilaku tak wajar seperti ini.

"Menma ? Oi Menma?".

"A-apa?" Menma tersentak kaget saat Sakura menepuk punggungnya. "Oh Sakura-chan Gomen, aku tak dengar apa yang kau ucapkan tadi. Jadi kau bilang apa? Naruto Sensei?". Lanjutnya.

Sakura menyerengit mendapat reaksi Menma seperti itu. Gadis musim semi itu menghela nafas panjang. Terkadang butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi Menma yang tipikal orangnya mudah sekali berubah moodnya hanya dalam hitungan menit.

"Dia aneh!".

"Aneh? Apa maksudmu?" ucap Sakura tak mengerti. "Kupikir Naruto Sensei sama saja dengan shinobi-shinobi lainnya".

"Kau tak mengerti Sakura-chan ….". menma sedang berpikir keras, mendapat kalimat yang cocok untuk melengkapi argument milinya. Sedangkan gadis musim semi di sampingnya memandang dirinya tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang ia ucapkan. Menma lantas mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri bagai orang yang gagal merumuskan teori matematika. "Argh, sudahlah aku pusing".

Sakura hanya mentap bengong pemuda yang kini mulai beranjak meninggalkannya itu. Memang benar, butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk memahami siklus perubahaan mood seorang Hogoromo Menma.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan disusul dengan kepulan asap membumbung ke angkasa. Kedua genin baru beserta orang –orang disekitarnya langsung menoleh ke arah suara ledakan itu berasal. Kepanikan pun mulai terjadi ketika ledakan lain terdengar dari tempat yang sama disusul dengan kerumuanan warga sipil yang berlarian seakan sedang ada penyarang dari Negara tetangga.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Sakura kepada salah satu pengunjung pasar yang berlarian itu. "A-ada pertarungan antar Shinobi! Seseorang dengan jubah aneh tiba-tiba saja menyerang seorang pemuda Uchiha di sana!" ucap orang itu sebelum kembali berlari bersama denga lainnya.

Memang di masa sekarang pertarungan antar Shinobi selalu menjadi polemik tersendiri bagi kehidupan masyarakat. Dengan jumlah shinobi yang cenderung menipis, membuat masyarakat menilai Shinobi adalah sesuatu yang hebat sekaligus menakutkan di waktu bersamaan. Sudah banyak pedebatan tentang masalah ini, berberapa tahun lalu terjadi demonstrasi besar-besaran menuntut agar sejarah Shinobi diakhiri. Para demonstran berpendapat bahwa keberadaan Shinobi sudah tak sesuai dengan perkembangan zaman. Namun untung saja peristiwa itu dapat diredam dengan proses negosiasi. Selain itu peristiwa tersebut juga bertepatan dengan hari ketika Hokage ke dua belas di lantik, sehingga sampai sekarang walau bukan sebuah rahasia umum, banyak para petinggi Konoha tidak royal kepada sosok Uchiha Obito. Mereka beranggapan bahwa adanya kasus macam itu di hari pelantikan sang Hokage, merupakan sebuah pertanda kesialan.

Sakura menatap Menma. Seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan masing-masing, kedua genin muda itu langsung beranjak dari posisi mereka menuju ke sumber ledakan.

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

"Hebat juga kau Uchiha muda." Ucap seseorang berjubah serba hitam memandang takjub bagaimana sosok di depannya itu bisa menghindari berberapa serangan yang ia lancarkan. Walau sebagian wajahnya tertutup topeng _kitsune,_ setidaknya bibir yang sedang tersenyum mengejek itu sudah mewakilkan bagaimana sosok itu memandang Sasuke seperti apa.

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya memiliki _pride_ tinggi khas Uchiha, memandang benci bagaimana lawannya itu memandang hina dirinya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Hmm … panggil saja aku Kitsune-san". Melihat gelegat musuh di depannya yang nampaknya tak serius menanggapi ucapnnya, Sasuke pun menerjang maju dengan kunai yang sudah tersiap di genggaman tangannya. Baku hantampun tak terelakan diantara mereka berdua. Kecapatan mereka berdua dalam adu kunai bisa dikatakan seimbang. Awalnya Sasuke dapat menguasai pertarungan ini, namun secara perlahan, sosok kitsune itu justru membuatnya tersudut. Sang Kitsu yang melihat celah, langsung melompat salto kebelakang. Tanpa membuang waktu sosok tersebut merapalkan segel tangan dan melancarkan serangan ke arah sasuke.

" _ **Katon ! Housenka no Jutsu**_ **".**

Sebuah semburan api berbentuk berupa bola-bola kecil mengarah ke arah Sasuke. Dengan sigap pemuda Uchiha itu dapat mengindari semua serangan bola api itu. Namun seakan tak ada waktu untuk beristirahat, berberapa lemparan kunai melesat ke arahnya. Sasuke yang belum siap menerima serangan lanjutan, hanya bisa menangkis berberapa sedangkan sisanya sukses meninggalkan luka goresan di berberapa bagian tubunya.

"Tch! Dia membuat _bunshin_ lebih dulu rupannya".

Kitsune menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah menahan berberapa luka gores yang cukup dalam di bahu tangan kirinya. Tanpa membuang waktu, sosok itupun langsung melesat maju dan melancarkan berberapa serangan taijutsu ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri yang masih belum kembali fit dari luka yang dideritanya hanya bisa menahan dengan sekuat tenaga semua serangan yang ada. Walau pada akhirnya ia terpaksa terpental ke samping akibat tendangan kaki sang kistsune itu berhasil mengenai pinggul pemuda Uchiha itu.

Dengan duduk terlemas di tanah akibat tubuhnya menghantam dinding bangunan di belakangnya. Netra tajam itu memandang sengit ke arah kitsune yang kini sedang merengangkan otot-ototnya, seolah-olah serangan taijutsu miliknya sama sekali tak membuat dirinya puas.

"Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa dikalahkan oleh orang tak jelas seperti itu!" ucap sebalnya yang tak terima dengan kekalahan telak dirinya. Sasukepun berusaha bangkit dan langsung mengarahkan tinjunya. Namun dengan luka di deritanya, Kitsune hanya perlu menggunakan satu tangannya dalam menahan serangan tinju Sasuke. Dengan geram, pemuda uchiha itu menatap marah sosok di depannya tersebut. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?".

"Aku hanya seseorang yang ingin tahu seberapa kuatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha yang menjadi aib keluarganya, sekaligus seseorang yang telah dibuang oleh kakaknya yang tercinta".

Gurat kemarahanpun muncul seketika. Sasuke langsung melompat ke belakang dan melancarkan teknik nijutsu khas Uchiha yang sudah ia hapal betul tanpa memperdulikan luka pada tubuhnya. "Jangan seenaknya berbicara, seolah-olah kau tahu betul siapa aku!".

" _ **Katon ! Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_ **"**

Sebuah bola api ukuran sedang terbentuk dan mengarah tepat ke arah Kitsune. Namun bukannya menghindar, Kitsune itu malah memasang senyum mengejek ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. "Seperti biasa, orang-orang Uchiha memang mudah sekali terpancing emosinya".

Bola api itu sukses mengenai kitsune. Namun bukannya terdengar jeritan akibat terkena luka bakar. Sebuah perisai terbuat dari air muncul secara tiba-tiba di menghadang jurus katon milik Sasuke. Tak hanya itu saja periasai air itu juga berputar layaknya sebuah tornado, sehingga menetralkan jurus Katon milik Sasuke. Pemuda uchiha itu memandang terkejut apa yang dilihatnya. Baru pertama kali ia melihat jurus suiton sehebat itu, apalagi suiton itu tercipata tanpa adanya air disekitarnya. "A-apaan orang ini?" ucap Sasuke yang masih menatap syok tornado air di depannya. Perlahan-lahan pusaran air yang membung tinggi itu menghilang meninggalkan Kitsune yang berdiri dengan tenangnya tanpa adanya luka sedikitpun.

"Aku akui, Katon milikmu cukup hebat. Sayangnya jurus rendahan seperti itu hanya sebuah mainan anak kecil dihadapanku". Ucap Kitsune yang nampaknya sedang memanas-manasi Sasuke. "Ayolah Sasuke-san, kemampuanmu tak hanya ini saja bukan? tunjukan bahwa dirimu benar-benar adik seorang Uchiha Itachi!".

Tak terima dengan apa yang diucapkan Kitsune—tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung saja menyerang. Pemuda Uchiha itu sudah melupakan teknik dasar dalam pertempuran, yaitu berpikir tenang. Berberapa tenik taijutsupun ia kerahkah untuk menutup mulut sok tahu Kitsune. Namun karena rasa emosi yang tak sabaran itulah, semua gerakan Sasuke mudah sekali terbaca dan tak sampai hitungan menit, Sasuke berakhir dengan terpental ke sejauh lima puluh meter.

Kitsune tak tinggal diam begitu saja. Dengan cepat ia sudah berada di samping sasuke—mencekik dan mengakat tubuh uchiha itu tinggi-tinggi. Sasuke berusaha keras untuk dapat melepaskan diri dari cekikkan lehernya yang senmakin kuat. Namun tenaga yang ia punya tak sebanding dengan tenaga yang dipunya penyerang tersebut. "Aku sungguh kecewa padamu. Kupikir karena kau adik Itachi, kemampuan akan hampir sama dengan dia. Namun apa daya, kau tak lebih dari sekedar aib bagi uchiha. Pantas saja kedua orang tuamu membuangmu bukan?" lanjutnya sambill memperkuat cekikannya.

Secara perlahan kesadaran Sasuke mulai menghilang. Pasokan oksigennya pun mulai menipis. Apakah ini akhir dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Apakah ini kematian yang memang pantas didapat seorang aib seperti dirinya?

.

 _Kau akan menjadi seorang yang hebat otouto ….._

.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke secara perlahan membuka matanya. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat si bodoh Menma bersama si gadis musim semi tengah berlari ke arahnya. Kitsune menoleh dan memerkan senyum seperti psikopat ketika melihat kedua tamu yang tak diundang tersebut. Bagai mainan rusak, Sasuke langsung saja dilempar ke sembarang arah tanpa belas kasihan. Menma yang walau membenci Sasuke, tetap saja tak terima aggota satu timnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Bajingan kau!". Seru Menma yang mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari kantung celenanya dan langsung melempar ke arah Kitsune.

Kitsune hanya terdiam tak bergeming dari posisinya untuk menghindar, seakan serangan di depannya itu hanya sebuah pertunjukan murahan yang tak pantas diladeni dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan benar saja, hanya memeringkan kepalanya sedikit, kunai itu berhasil melesat tanpa melukainya sedikitpun. "Akhirnya ada juga tikus-tikus lain yang datang. Kuharap kalian tidak membosankan seperti Uchiha bodoh di sana itu". Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya.

" _ **Fuuton! Daitoppa no Jutsu**_ **"**

Seketika sebuah gelombang angin dahsayat muncul dari arah Kitsune. Jurus itu menyerang ke segalah arah, tak terkecuali Menma dan Sakura juga ikut menjadi korban penyerangannya. Pemuda Hogoromo itu hanya bisa melindungi wajahnya dari terpaan angin yang dahsayat itu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun selain berjuang menahan tubuhnya agar tak terhampas. Tiba-tiba saja kedua indra pendengarannya menangkap suara jeritan yang tak lain berasal dari Sakura.

"Sakura!". Pekik Menma begitu sosok Sakura menghilang tanpa bekas. Hembusan angin yang kencang itupun juga perlahan-lahan menghilang, bahkan sosok Kitsune pun juga tak terlihat dari posisinya semula. Menma pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang tergeletak tak berdaya tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kondisi uchiha itu begitu menyedihkan, walau hanya terkena luka gores serta berberapa bagian pakaian yang terkoyak—entah kenapa pemuda yang selalu memiliki ego yang tinggi itu terlihat seperti seorang pecundang.

"Sialan!"

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

Ketika sang Murid sedang dihadapankan pada pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa, Sang sensei –Uzumaki Naruto malah dengan santainya mengoperasikan Laptop kesayangannya di sebuah _coffee shop_ di tengah pusat Kota Konoha. Sambil mengetikan berberapa kata melalui Keyboard hologram dengan elegannya. Di zaman sekarang Laptop sangatlah modern ketimbang berberapa tahun yang lalu. Jika dulunya laptop terdiri dari layar dan Keyboard yang menyatu, sekarang bentuk perangkat tersebut lebih praktis—hanya terdiri dari sebuah benda mirip Harddisk eksternal berukuran tipis yang mudah di bawa-bawa. Alat tersebut berfungsi sebagai CPU sekaligus proyektor yang menampilkan Hologram Keybaord dan Dekstop yang dapat merasakan sensor gerak tubuh manusia, sehingga tidak lagi memerlukan perangkat semcam Mouse.

Sebuah dokumen terpampang di layar tranparan berukuran 15 inch tersebut. Kedua Netra sapphire nya mengikuti alur kalimat yang tersaji. Senyum tipis nan menawan muncul begitu pria uzumaki itu selesai membaca semua isi dokumen yang sehrusnya tak boleh dibaca oleh sembarangan orang tersebut.

"Ah~~~ sudah kuduga, dalangnya pasti mereka. Tak sia-sia aku mendapatkan akses arsip rahasia Negara ini. Kali ini aku harus berterima kasih pada si berisik itu".

Ia pun menelan potongan terakhir Donat yang sudah di pesan terlebih dahulu dan meminum habis _Caffe Latte_ sebelum memberesakan barang-barangnya. Setelah membayar tagihan di meja kasir, Naruto segera beranjak ke tempat parkir dimana mobil sport mewahnya berada. "Lebih baik segera pulang dan beres-beres ~~".

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri tak benar-benar menghilang, bahkan diirnya masih baik-baik saja—tak jauh dari Menma serta Sasuke. Namun entah kenapa kedua timnya itu sama sekali tak bisa merasahkan keberadaan dirinya. Bahkan setelah diperhatikan, keadaan sekitarnya juga sedikit aneh. Semula dunia yang penuh berwarna kini hanya seperti foto hitam putih, bahkan langit yang biru itupun berubah pucat.

"A-apa-apaan ini".

"Kau terkejut dengan tenik ku ini?" ucap Seseorang berdiri di belakang Sakura, gadis itupun langsung menoleh dan mengambil ancang-ancang bertahan terhadap segala kemungkinan yang ada. Sosok yang tak bukan adalah sosok Kitsune itu hanya memberikan _applause_ apa yang dilakukan Sakura. "Wow refleks yang bagus. Kupikir kau akan langsung ketakutan, nampaknya informasi tentang dirimu sedikit meleset huh". Lanjutnya

Di lain pihak Sakura sendiri dengan kunai yang masih ada di gengaman tanganya, memandang tajam Kitsune. Walau terlihat seperti tak mengenal takut, tubuh Sakura sendiri cukup begertar untuk menahan rasa takut yang ada. Instingnya merasakan bahwa sosok di depannya ini bukan lawan yang dianggap remeh. Bahkan ia sendiri tak yakin untuk bisa mengalahkannya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan ini huh?"

"Oh ini?" ucap Kitsune yang tengah berpirilaku seperti agen perumahan yang sedang menawarkan rumah kepada konsumen. "Aku hanya sedikit bermaian-main dengan dirimu nona. Dengan begini kedua temanmu itu tak akan menganggu acara kencan kita berdua".

Sakura langsung melesatkan kunai miliknya kea rah Kitsune. Namun seperti akan menghadapi serangan tinju Sasuke, sosok berujubah itu hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk menghindar. Hanya tinggal berberapa centi senjata tajam itu menyentuh dirinya, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sakura berhenti bergerak—seakan ada seseorang yang tengah menekan tombol _Pause_ ke arahnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajahnya, bukannya ia takut tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, tapi tatapan Kitsune yang membuatnya seperti tikus terpojok dihadapan kucing yang siap menerkamnnya.

Tangan pucat nan dingin bersentuhan dengan bibir manis Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu merasakan sensasi yang aneh ketika Kitsune menyentuh bibir ranumnya. Ingin sekali ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari sentuhan tak menyenangkan itu. Namun apa daya tubuhnya seperti patung yang tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Jujur saja kau mempunyai wajah yang cantik". Ucap Kitsune memandang setiap sudut wajah Sakura. Namun Sakura merasa tak senang dengan pujian yang didengarnya itu. Kali ini bukan hanya bibir, tangan nakal itu tengah menjelajah setiap titik di wajahnya, seakan Sakura adalah barang antik berharga miliyaran.

"Nah Nona. Kira-kira apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mempercantik akhir kehidupanmu yang tragis?". Tanya Kitsune yang puas telah melecehkan targetnya itu. Kini sosok tersebut sedang berpose seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

"…"

"Ah benar aku lupa". Ucap Kitsune. "Kau tak bisa bicara ya? Benar juga kau pasti bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja berada di tempat aneh dan tak bisa menggerakan tubuhmu?".

"…"

"Biar kujelaskan. Ini adalah teknik genjutsu yang kuberi nama _Crused Wonderland_. hampir sama dengan **Tsukoyomi** milik Uchiha, aku bisa mengendalikan apapun yang ada dimensi ini, waktu, kematian apapun itu. Hanya saja disini pengguna jurus dan target juga ikut terbawa bersama dengan tubuh aslinya—dan kau pasti tahu apa kenapa tubuh asli juga ikut terbawa? Karena _Crused Wonderland_ tak hanya menyikasa mental target seperti Tsukoyomi. Tapi juga memberikan bekas luka fisik pada target!" lanjutnya dengan nada seperti seorang ilmuwan gila yang tengah menerangkan penemuannya kepada khalayak umum.

Sakura hanya bisa berkeringat dingin mendengar penjelasan dari Kitsune. Baru kali ini ia merasakan ketakutan yang amat besar. Sakura seakan merasakan malaikat maut kini sudah ada disampingnya. Kedua matanya menatap horor musuhnya yang kini tengah memasang wajah senyum bagai setan.

"Selamat tidur Nona Haruno Sakura~~~". Sakura tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit yang amat luar biasa menjalar keseluruh bagian tubunya. Pandangannyapun berubah menjadi gelap. Ia tak bisa merasakan apapun selain kegelapan yang mendatanginya.

Kitsune pun berjalan mendekati Sakura yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. ia menggendong gadis tak berdaya itu sebelum keduanya menghilang bagai asap. "Kau beruntung hanya mendapatkan serangan yang membuat pingsan Nona. Habisnya akan sangat merepotkan bila membunuhmu sekarang".

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

"Apa kau bilang!" seru Menma yang jengkel dengan tanggapan operator di seberang telepon. Setelah melihat kondisi sasuke yang tak berdaya serta Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Menma pun langsung menelepon pihak keamanan Konoha untuk mendapatkan bala bantuan. Namun bukannya segera dikirimkan personil, Menma malah mendapatkan cacian dari pihak operator yang mengatai bahwa dirinya sedang berbuat iseng. Dengan sebalnya, menma mebanting ponselnya—tidak memperdulikan nasib buruk yang akan diterima benda kecil nan canggih tersebut.

"Sialan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan—"

"Kenapa kau tak lari saja?".

Menma menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok Kitsune tengah berdiri dengan ankuhnya memandang dirinya bagai sampah. Kedua netra karamelnya memandang sekeliling mencari keberadaan sang gadis musim semi, namun tak mendapat apa-apa keculi sosok yang sudah mengakibatkan kekacauan tersebut.

"Mana Sakura?"

"Oh maksudmu wanita berambut pink itu? Aku menaruhnya di tempat yang tak akan terjangkau olehmu sekarang. Tapi tenang saja Menma-chan, dia masih hidup kok. Yah setidaknya untuk saat ini".

Menma yang sudah dipenuhi emosi itu langsung menerjang dan meyerang Kitsune membabi buta—walau hanya sebuah adu taijutsu level rendah. Tak ada lagi cahaya di kedua netra tersebut, hanya ada pandang kosong yang dipenuhi kebencian. Kitsune tersenyum puas melihat betapa lucunya Menma menyarang dirinya seperti itu. Baku hantampun berakhir dengan serangan tinju yang dapat diredam satu tangan oleh Kitsune—dan lansung menendang Menma hingga menabrak tiang listirk di belakangnya.

"Wow. Kau punya ekspresi yang luar biasa. Bahkan sangat emosional daripada bocah Uchiha tadi".

Menma bangkit dari kepulan yang asap yang tercipta. Kedua matanya kini semakin tajam memandang Kitsune seperti seekor monster. Perlahan-lahan bumi pun bergertar diiukuti berberpa batuan yang bergerak kea rah menma, bahkan udara pun juga seperti terhisap seakan Menma adalah pusat gravitasi dunia. Kitsune memandang bingung situasi yang ada, ia tak tahu apa yang sedang Menma lakukan, namun yang pasti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berakhir baik.

"Apa yang terjadi—"

Kitsune tak melanjutkan ucapannya begitu ia merasakan sosok asing berdiri di belakangnya. Namun belum sempat ia menyadarinya, sosok yang tak lain adalah Menma telah memukul keras topeng yang ia gunakan sehingga dirinyapun terpental cukup jauh sampai menabrak dan menghancurkan sebuah kedai makanan.

Dengan perlahan, Kitsune berdiri dari puing-puing kedai yang hancur. Tangan kanannya menutup bagian topeng yang hancur , sehingga terlihat rambut merah menyala tersembul dari balik tudung jubahnya. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah ia memandang tajam sosok Menma yang kini sedang menggeram bagai binatang ketika melihat targetnya masih bisa berdiri.

"Oi oi kau bukan _jinchuriki_ yang sedang kehilangan Kontrol _bijuu_ dalam tubuhmu itu bukan?"

Menma pun langsung melesat tak memperdulikan ucapan Kitsune. Sosok berambut merah itupun tengah bersiap menghadang serangan yang akan dilancarkan oleh Menma. Hampir saja ia sudah siap akan mengeluarkan teknik jutsunya, tiba-tiba saja sosok Menma menghilang dari pandangan. Kitsune pun menoleh ke segala arah mencari bocah Hogoromo tersebut. Ia pun mendongakan kepala atas ketika sensornya mendeteksi ada keberadaan seseorang di atas kepalannya dan benar saja, Menma tengah melayang tinggi di udara dan bersiap melancarkan tinju kea rah Kitsune.

Ledakan keras diiukuti retaknya permukaaan tanah dalam radius lima ratus dua ratus meter tercipta. Kitsune pun melompat dari kepulan asap dan berdiri di atas tiang listrik tak jauh dri situ. Perlahan-lahan sosok Menma terlihat dari kepulan asap yang semakin menipis. Tatapan tajamnnya masih terpancar memandang Kitsune. Luka memar yang ada disekujur tubuh Menma sembuh dengan sendirinya. Kitsune hanya bisa terkejut melihat apa bagaimana Menma dapat menyembuhkan luka-lukanya tersebut.

"Tch nampaknya Klan Hogoromo menyimpan banyak misteri rupannya. Aku tak tahu teknik apa yang kau gunakan itu, namun yang jelas kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan ku hanya dengan serangan yang tak berlandaskan seperti itu".

Kitsune pun menurunkan tangan kananya yang sejak tadi menutupi bagian wajahnya yang tak terlindung oleh topeng rubahnya. Sebuah mata dengan pola seperti riak air berwarna ungu mamandang Menma dengan tajam. Seketika itu Menma langsung terpental tanpa sebab hingga menghancurkan bangunan rumah dibelakangnya.

Kitsune pun turun dan berjalan tenang menuju kea rah Menma, mata Rinnegan mendapati sosok Menma tengah bangkit dari reruntuhan puing-puing bangunan.

"Aku tak menyangka sampai harus menggunakan Rinnegan dan mengaktifkan _Limbo_ untuk menghadapi bocah seperti mu. Kau memang target yang menyenangkan Hogoromo Menma, tapi permainan ini cukup sampai disini".

Seketika rantai hijau muncul dari permukaan tanah—mengikat Menma kuat-kuat. Bocah kacamata itu meronta-ronta mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, namun semua usahanya sia-sia—bahkan rantai-ratai teresebut mengikat dirinya semakin kuat.

"Percuma kau melakuakan itu". Ucap Kitsune dengan tenang berjalan kea rah Menma. "Rantai itu adalah kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang klan Uzumaki. Sebuah rantai chakra yang dapat menahan gerakan bijuu seperti Kyubi sekalipun". Lanjutnya.

Menma hanya bisa berteriak kesetanan mendengar penjalasan Kitsune. Ia pun masih terus mencoba untuk dapat melepaskan diri ikatan rantai yang menjeratnya. Namun tetap saja tak ada yang terjadi. Keduanya pun kini hanya terpisahkan jarak berbeapa centi, dengan Rinnegan yang mamandang tajam, Kitusne nampak seperti malaikat maut yang akan berisap mencabut nyawa Menma. "Kita akan bertemu lagi Menma-kun. Sebelum kau terlelap dalam kegelapan biar aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Nagato".

Seketika keadaan di sekitar Menma berubah menjadi dunia hitam puitih. Menma yang belum sempat mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur badannya. Kedua netra karamel itu perlahan-lahan tertutup dan membuat sang _Megane-kun_ jatuh pingsan. Rantai yang mengikatnya pun perlahan menghilang. Nagato pun mengangkat tubuh Menma dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih terkapar tak berdaya.

"Tch sampai harus menggunkan _Crused Wonderland_ dua kali. Belum lagi Limbo dan Rantai chakra yang menguras cepat chakra miliku. Orang itu harus membayar mahal atas semua yang kulakukan ini".

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

Kediaman Uzumaki berdiri megah di atas bukit yang dikelilingi oleh hutan yang juga meruapakan milik dari keluarga tersebut. Dengan gaya arsitektur yang penuh nilai budaya tradisoanal, membuat bagunana itu nampak seperti tempat tinggal pribadi seorang _Shogun_ maupu Kaisar yang berkuasa. Awalnya Uzumaki adalah Klan yang hampir punah akibat hancurnya Uzushiogakure. Namun bertahun-tahun selanjutnya klan tersebut kembali bangkit dan mencapai puncak kejayaan ketika Uzumaki Boruto menjabat sebagai seorang Hokage. Tak hanya fokus pada pemerintahan, mendiang Hokage ketujuh itupun juga menjalankan berbagai macam bisinis yang menjadi awal kejayaan Uzumaki. Dengan bantuan sang Istri Uchiha Sarada, semua bisnis pun berkembang dengan pesat.

Ketika sang Hokage menginjak usia setengah Abad, bisinisnya pun semakin berkembang hingga roda perekonomian Konoha dapat dikatakan sangat bergantung pada Bisinis Klan Uzumaki. Hal tersebut juga lah yang membuat posisi Hyuga sebagai klan terkuat dalam bidang Ekonomi terpakasa turun tahta dari singgasana kekuasaanya.

Semakin menginjak usia tuanya, bisnis yang dipegang sang Hokage pun berkembang semakin pesat, tak hanya Konoha ataupun Negara Hi, hampir seluruh perekonomian dunia dapat dikendalikan dengan mudah oleh Keluarga Uzumaki. Bisnis Tambang dan Iptek menjadi bisinis utama yang dimilki sang Hokage. Untung saja Boruto memilki dua anak yang dapat diandalkan untuk menerusukan kejayaan Uzumaki kalah itu, Sang kakak Uzumaki Shiroyuke menjadi penerusnya dalam memimpin Uzumaki Grop sedangkan sang adik Uchiha Hayato lebih memilih untuk membangun kembali Klan Uchiha dan fokus pada dunia politik. Sehingga sejak itulah Uchiha dan Uzumaki menjadi dua Klan yang sangat berpengaruh dalam roda kehidupan Dunia. Dimana Uzumaki menjadi penguasa Ekonomi dunia, dan Uchiha dengan pengaruh politiknya.

Kini Uzumaki Naruto pewaris tungal Uzumaki Grop sekaligus pemimpin generasi ke tujuh tengah menikmati suasana sore hari, memandang kolam ikan koi dari _Roka_ sambil ditemani teh hijau favortinya. _Shouji_ pun bergeser, menampilkan seorang pria paruh bayah menggunakan pakian khas seorang pelayan di keluarga terhormat.

"Naruto sama, Tuan Hokage berkunjung dan menunggu anda di ruang Tamu" ucap sang pelayan—Umino Iruka

"Bilang padanya aku akan segera menemuhinya setelah selesai dengan urusanku" ucap Naruto yang tetap fokus menikmati suasa tenang memandang kolam koi miliknya. "Siapkan juga cemilan kesukaannya. Kau pastinya masih ingat dengan makanan favorit uchiha berisik itu bukan?"

"Saya mengerti". Iruka pun mengaguk dan pamit kepada Tuannya itu. Dengan perlahan ia menggeser _Shouji_ dan berjalan ke arah dapur menyuruh pelayan-pelayan lain menyiapkan sesuatu yang akan disuguhkan pada sang tamu. Naruto pun kembali meminum tehnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Hebat sekali, bukannya aku bilang padamu untuk tidak berlebihan dalam mengetes mereka Nagato? Sekarang aku harus menyiapkan argument yang cocok untuk memuasakan Uchiha bersik itu".

Sosok kitsune tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangnya –duduk bersila memandang Naruto dengan mata Rinnegan yang terlihat dari balik topeng rubah yang hancur setengah. Naruto sekaan tak terusik sama sekali dengan kedatangan Nagato yang tiba-tiba—apalagi memandangnya dengan mata Doujutsu terkuat di dunia. Uzumaki kuning itu masih tetap tenang di posisinya semula.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu sampai menggunakan Rinnegan dalam menghadapi ketiga muridku itu?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak memandang Nagato di belakangnya.

"Yah awalnya aku berpikir dapat menyelesaikan tugas yang kau berikan dalam waktu singkat. Uchiha Sasuke memiliki kamampaun yang cukup bagus hanya saja ia mudah sekali terbawa emosi, berbeda dengan Itachi yang selalu tenang dalam setiap pertempuran. Haruno Sakura sebenarnya punya cukup bakat hanya saja nampaknya ada sesuatu yang menghalingi dirinya untuk mengerahkan semua potensi yang ia punya. Sedangkan Hogoromo Menma …."

"Kenapa dengan bocah Hogoromo itu?"

"Dia punya suatu kemampuan yang aku tak tahu apa itu. Bahkan sempat aku berpikir bahwa dia adalah seorang _Jinchuriki_ … yah tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena kesimbalan _bijuu_ dinyatakan hilang tanpa jejak setelah Kakek buyutmu itu terkubur dengan tenang di pemakaman". Jelas Nagato yang sempat terputus di tengah karena tak tahu harus mendiskripsikan Menma seperti apa.

Naruto pun mengambil kertas yang berisi data informasi tentang Hogormo Menma di balik yukata yang ia pakai. Kedua netra sapphirenya membaca kembali informasi yang tersaji sebelum menyerahkannya pada Nagato. "Saat ini data mengenai Klan Hogoromo sangatlah sedikit, sehingga aku tak tahu kamampuan apa yang dimiliki bocah itu sebenarnya. Oleh karena itulah misi yang kuberikan padamu selanjutnya adalah mencari semua informasi tentang klan tersebut".

Nagato menyerengit ketika mendengar permintaan Naruto yang lebih mirip sebuah perintah kepadannya. "Misi lagi? Kau tak memberikan waktu istirahat pada muridmu yang manis ini?"

Naruto ingin sekali muntah ketika mendengar candaan Nagato. Walau pemuda berambut merah itu merupakan murid terdahalunya yang paling pintar di banding dua orang lainnya. Tapi dalam hal candaan, pemuda Uzumaki itu sama buruknya dengan seberisik Obito.

"Aku tak peduli kapan kau memulai misi itu. Yang jelas kau harus mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin informasi tentang Klan Hogoromo". Lagi-lagi Nagato hanya berkeluh kesah, bila Sensei nya sudah memerintahkan sesuatu. Mau tak mau Nagato harus segera menuruti kehendaknya.

"Aku mengerti… tapi sebelum itu aku akan mengunjungi Yahiko dan Konan di Ame terlebih dahulu". Ucap Nagato." Oh ya, soal ketiga murid barumu itu, aku sudah menaruh mereka di Rumah sakit Konoha, sisanya kau bisa tanyakan lansung pada Dokter yang merwat mereka".

Sebelum Nagato menghilang, Naruto pun menoleh dan mengucapkan sesuatu pada murid sesama Uzumaki tersebut. "Jaga baik-baik Rinnegan itu! Butuh perjuangan keras agar aku dapat membangkitkan kedua Mata tersebut".

Nagato tersenyum sebelum dirinya menghilang di balik kepulan asap. "Tenang saja Sensei, Mata Kanamu ini akan kujaga sebaik mungkin, lagipula aku tak terlalu menggantungkan kemampuan mata ini. kau tahu saat ini aku sedang belajar _Alkemi_ Sensei".

"Tch. Dasar murid tidak sopan. Menemuiku dengan menggunakan perantara bunshin". Ucap Naruto sebelum beranjak untuk menemui Obito yang pastinya sedang menuntut Naruto akibat kasus kekacauan yang diakibatkan Nagato

 _Hari-hariku semakin merepotkan …_

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

 _ **Bersambung …..**_

 _ **#######################################################################**_

 _ **Mega Apology!**_

 _ **Untuk Fanfic The Last shinobi akan diupdate dalam kurun waktu dua-tiga minggu sekali, jadi mohon maklum mengingat Author juga harus mengurus proyek fanfic lain serta memiliki waktu kuliah yang padat.**_

 _ **Maaf bila dalam menyampaikan suasana konflik semamcam pertarungan, masih kurang pas. Author sendiri juga masih belajar dalam menyusan kata-kata dalam menggambarkan suasana-suasana seperti itu.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah kasih review dan mengikuti perkembangan proyek baru ini!**_


	4. Mission 04

**Mission 04**

 **.**

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membuka kedua netranya perlahan. Apa yang dirasakan pertama kali adalah pemandangan serba putih, bau obat-obatan yang menyengat serta kondisi tubuh yang terkadang nyeri—khusushnya bagian kepala. Satu hal yang terpikiran oleh gadis musim semi itu adalah, kini ia berada di Rumah sakit.

Ia masih tetap menatap kosong langit-langit bangsal dimana ia menginap. Tiba-tiba saja, sekelabat memori tentang pertarungan dengan sosok misterius bernama Kitsune terputar dengan lancar.

Dengan sigap, ia menghentakan selimut putih yang membungkus dirinya dan memandang sekitar seakan-akan sosok Kitusne berada di tempat itu—tersenyum keji memandangnya. Namun bukannya mendapatkan sosok kitsune, ia malah merasakan nyeri di kepalanya. Sakura sedikit merintih kesakitan ketika merasakan kepalanya itu seperti sedang dipukul berulang kali dengan sebuah palu.

"Ah sudah sadar rupanya".

Pandangan Sakura teralih begitu seorang perawat memasuki bangsal dimana ia dirawat. Sakura hanya menatap bingung susuter itu. Nampaknya kesadarannya memang masih belum pulih benar. Kedua netra emerald itu mengikuti setiap gerakan perawat itu yang kelihatannya tengah mencatat sesuatu di tablet miliknya. Perawat itu juga menyentuh kening sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

"Hmm …. Sepertinya kau sudah jauh lebih baik daripada ketika kau pertama kali dibawa kesini. Panas badanmu juga sudah kembali normal". Gumam perawat itu yang masih sibuk mencatat.

"A-ano …". Suster itu langsung merespon begitu melihat sakura nampak ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Iya ada apa?".

"Sekarang aku ada dimana?".

"Oh, kau sekarang berada di Rumah sakit Konoha pusat. Kau dibawa bersama dua rekanmu oleh sesorang tadi siang. Keadaanmu benar-benar kacau, wajahmu tampak seperti zombie, namun tak seperah dengan kedua rekanmu". suster itu menjelaskan dengan tenang agar Sakura dapat mengerti.

Netra emerald langsung membulat begitu perawat itu mengucapkan dua rakanmu. Lebih tepatnya ketika keadaan dua rekannya yang parah.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Menma dan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba sehingga membuat perawat itu terkejut. Sakura kembali merasakan rasa nyeri di kepalanya karena terelalu bersemangat bertanya. Dengan cekatan perawat itupun langsung membaringkan Sakura ke tempat tidurnya lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu bersemangat. Walau tubuhmu tidak terdapat luka fisik, namun mentalmu sedikit kacau".

Sakura hanya terdiam, membiarakan sanga perawat menidurkan kembali dirinya. Yang ia tahu, ia dibawa ke tempat aneh dengan jurus yang diberi nama _Crused Wonderland_ oleh sosok Kitsune itu. Tak bisa bergerak seperti patung dan berakhir dalam kesakitan yang kuat serta kegelapan yang pekat.

"Soal kedua rekanmu, mereka juga sudah jauh lebih baik setelah ditangain oleh dokter yang bertugas". perawat itu melanjutkan penjelasannya sambil mengecek suhu ruangan tersebut. "Mungkin mereka kini sudah sadar dan kau mungkin bisa menjenguknya lain waktu".

"Terima kasih".

Perawat itu tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. "Oh ya kalau kau perlu apa-apa pencet saja tombol hijau di dekatmu itu. Aku akan lansung kesini membantumu. Kau mengerti?". Sakura mengangguk paham dan menatap diam ketika Suster itu benar-benar telah meninggalkan ruangan tempat kini ia dirawat.

"Hari pertama jadi Shinobi langsung berakhir seperti ini, tragis sekali …" Sakura menatap langit-langit di atasnya yang kemudian menutup matanya karena rasa lelah yang tiba-tiba menyerang dan tertidur dengan pulasnya.

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

Kini Hokage generasi kedua belas—Uchiha Obito dengan san tuang rumah—Uzumaki Naruto tengah saling memancarkan auara yang membuat semua orang disekitarnya merinding, seakan sedang menyaksikan pertempuran Shinobi tingkat tinggi. Bahkan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menemani kedua shinobi kelas atas itu di dalam satu ruangan.

Baik pelayan maupun beberapa Anbu yang mendampingi sang hokage, memillih untuk berada diruang lain yang tidak bersebelahan langsung dengan ruang yang dipakai sang Tuan rumah untuk menjamu tamuannya itu.

"Jadi …." Ucap Obito memecah keheningan yang sudah terbentuk cukup lama. "Bisa kau jelaskan alasanmu hingga membuat keributan di pusat perbelanjaan? Naru-chan?"

Naruto dengan tenang menghadapi Sang Hokage yang nampaknya sedikit emosi kali ini. bahkan Uzumaki kuning itu menyesap _ocha_ yang telah tersedia, tanpa khawatir bila sang Hokage mengaktifkan mengekyounya secara tiba-tiba. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku hanya memberikan ujian kecil pada ketiga muridku. Aku hanya ingin tahu sejauh mana kemampuan mereka".

"Dan … kau sudah mendapatkan sejauh mana kemapuan mereka?"

"Tentu … hasil yang sangat mengejutkan".

Cukup sudah dengan sikap Naruto yang seakan ia tak bersalah. Obito berdiri dan meghentakan meja sampai berberapa benda di atas meja itu sedikit bergerser. Bahkan orang-orang yang berada tak jauh dari ruang tamu bisa mendengar bila sang Hokage sedang marah. "Apa kau tahu! Berapa banyak telepon berdatangan di kantor pusat Keamana Konoha? Mereka semua melaporkan tentang penyerangan shinobi asing yang meyerang genin tak bersalah! Dan kau tahu apa yang kuperintahkan untuk mentasi masalah itu?!".

Naruto tetap diam tak bergeming menanggapi reaksi Obito. Netranya tetap terpejam seakan sedang menikmati suasana tenang. Uzumaki itu tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya itu belum selesai mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk diam sampai Obito puas menyemburnya dengan segala masalah yang ada.

"Aku menyuruh mereka untuk mengaibakan semua telepon itu—mengaggap bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa. Untung saja pemimpin badan keamanan Konoha sekarang adalah Fugaku. Sehingga aku masih bisa mengontrol apa yang terjadi".

"Kalau begitu masalah sudah selesai bukan? jadi harusnya kau tak perlu sampai emosi seperti ini". respon Naruto dengan tenang. Tentu saja jawaban itu malah membuat Obito semakin naik pitam, bahkan tanpa sadar ia mengaktifkan sharingannya—memandang Naruto dengan amat kesal.

"Sudah selesai kau bilang?" pekik Obito sekaan tak percaya Naruto menyudahi begitu saja masalah besar seperti itu. "Asal kau tahu saja. Berberapa jam yang lalu setelah kejadian itu, aku langsung dipanggil oleh para tetua untuk dimintai pertanggung jawaban. Dan parahnya selama satu jam diruangan sempit itu aku hanya bisa diam selagi para tau banka itu merancu tak kuruan seperti orang gila!".

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Netra sapphire itu terbuka dan mendapati sosok Obito sedang melotot marah padanya— dengan Sharingan aktif yang mungkin akan berubah ke bentuk mangekyo bila ia tak segera meredakan emosi temannya tersebut. "Jadi masalahmu hanya para orang tua itukan?"

"Tentu saja! Memang siapa lagi yang—"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menghadapi mereka" ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Obito, sebelum uchiha itu kembali emosi. "kalau seandainya mereka tetap tak mau mengalah, aku akan mengadakan jumpa pers dengan awak media bila perlu. Aku juga akan mengganti semua kerugian yang ada".

Obito bungkam, tak melanjutkan kembali semua semburan yang sebenarnya masih ada kelanjutannya. Manik matanya telah kembali menghitam itupun menatap manik sapphire di depannya. Walau terlihat tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi, Obito tahu bahwa Naruto serius dengan perkataanya. Ia pun duduk kembali menenangkan dirinya yang sedikit emosi.

"Tch. Kalau bilang seperti itu, apa boleh buat …"

Keduannya pun kembali terdiam. Naruto menyesap kembali teh hangat yang tersedia, sedangkan Obito menghabiskan cemilan yang ada di atas meja—toh si tuan rumah juga orang kaya, jadi tak akan merasa kerepotan bila suguhan yang dihidangkan habis terlebih dahulu.

"Daripada membahas soal para tetua …. Apakah kau sudah menemukan titik terang tentang kasus yang terjadi di wilayah DeadZone akhir-akhir ini?"

"Huh?"

Naruto meletakan cawan teh berukir bangau tersebut di atas meja. Kini netra sapphirenya menatap tajam lawan bicaranya itu. Obito yang tahu kini Naruto sudah mulai serius, membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap balik mantan teman setim waktu geninnya itu.

"Kalau yang kau maksudkan adalah kasus-kasus perbuatan anarkis yang terjadi di wiliayah itu …. Aku sudah mengirimkan beberapa anggota kemananan Konoha dan Anbu untuk menyeldikinya".

"Dan?" Tanya Naruto menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut pada sang Hokage.

"Kini masih tahap penyelidikan" ucap Obito yang mengambil beberapa permen untuk menyergakan mulutnya. "Tapi nampaknya itu hanya kejadian anarkis biasa—mencari perhatian kepada pemerintah pusat. Tapi itu hanya asumsi untuk saat ini. mungkin akan berubah jika menadapatkan informasi terbaru". Lanjutnya

Naruto mengangguk paham. Pria blonde itupun mengambil map coklat yang terletak di samping alas duduknya—menyerahkannya kepada sang Hokage. Obito mengangkat alisnya seolah tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto. Namun sayangnya pemuda itu malah asyik menikmati tehnya kembali.

"Apa ini?"

"Baca saja …"

Obito tak ambil pusing untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia pun langsung membuka ikatan map dan terlihat berberapa lembar kertas didalamnnya. Awalnya ia hanya membaca biasa saja berberap lembar awal, namun ketika semakin berlanjut ke kertas berikutnya netra kelamnya mulai memproyeksikan keseriusan dalam membaca setiap kata yang tersusun di depannya.

"I-inikan …"

"Alchemist ….." ucap Naruto dengan tenangnya . "Kelompok itulah dalang yang menyebabkan berberapa kejadian anarkis di wilayah DeadZone. Awalnya aku juga tak terlalu yakin. Namun dengan menyimpulkan berberapa fakta yang ada. Merekalah satu-satunya kemungkinan yang paling kuat".

Obito menatap kembali kertas di depannya. Kini terdapat berberapa gambar potret wajah yang tercetak di kertas tersebut. Tak hanya itu saja berberapa foto yang menggambarkan berberapa orang-orang melakukan sesuatu juga terdapat di berberapa kertas yang lain.

Alchemist adalah sebutan bagi orang –orang yang dapat menghancurkan sebuah material kemudian membangun kembali, atau memperbanyak material. Semua orang bisa saja menjadi Alchemist tapi, mereka harus mengerti struktur atom, hukum fisika serta biologi untuk mengembangkan kemampuannya.

Keberadaan Alchemist sendiri selalu menemui pro dan kontra. Orang-orang, khusushnya para Shinobi berpendapat bahwa keberadaan Alchemist dapat mengancam eksistensi ilmu Shinobi yang mendarah daging sejak zaman Rikudo Sannin. Namun berberapa orang lain, khususnya mereka yang lahir di zaman serba maju dan yang tak dapat menjadi Shinobi mengaggap keberadaan Alchemist sangat dibutuhkan.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan informsi yang kuadapatkan?"

Naruto tersenyum mengejek mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Obito. Seolah-olah Hokage itu sudah lupa dengan siapa kini ia sedang berhadapan. "Kau meremehkan Uzumaki huh? Apa kau lupa kalau Uzumaki memiliki banyak agen yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia".

Obito menyerengit tak suka. Pria di depannya ini selalu saja menyanjung tinggi Uzumaki, seolah-lah klannya merupakan sebuah klan yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia. Walau sebenarnya ia malas mengakui bahwa memang Uzumaki adalah sebuah klan yang tak boleh diremehkan. Sekali kau meremehkan Uzumaki, maka hidupmu tak akan sama seperti dulu.

"Tch. Meyebalkan …." Ucap Obito. "Kalau memang benar Alchemist lah penyabab dari berberpa hal yang terjadi. Maka ini bukan lagi masalah yang dianggap enteng".

"Sejak awal masalah ini memang bukan masalah enteng. Kau saja yang menyepelakan tugasmu sebagai seorang Hokage".

Seperempat siku langsung muncul di jidat Obito. Temannya itu selalu saja mengoloknya, bila dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit ceroboh. Sejak Genin sampai sekarang sifat menyebalkannya itu sama sekali tak pernah berubah.

Namun kini bukan saatnya untuk berdebat hal kecil semacam ini. kini persoalan serius sedang terjadi dihadapan mereka. Sebuah masalah memungkinkan Konoha akan menghadapi masalah yang jauh lebih besar yang mungkin akan meyeret pada kata 'perang saudara'. Dan Obito bersikukuh tak akan mau ada hal-hal seperti itu selama dirinya menjabat menjadi Hokage.

"Jadi … apa saranmu? Kau pun juga tak ingin orang-orang Alchemist melakukan hal aneh-aneh bukan".

Naruto menyesap tehnya kembali. Menghabiskan cairan hijau itu hingga tetes terakhir. "Untuk saat ini awasi saja dulu pergerakan orang-orang yang kusebutkan didata yang ada padamu itu. Karena bila terlalu gegabah mengambil tindakan,maka akan menimbulkan reksi yang kita tidak inginkan. Lalu sebisa mungkin jangan sampai para tetua tahu tentang ini. kau tahukan maksudku?"

Obito menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap langit-langit _washitsu_ tersebut dengan pandangan suram. "Berberapa tetua berusaha mejegalku dari posisi Hokage. Kemungkinan ada berberapa dianatara mereka yang juga ikut bekerja sama para Alchemist itu bukan?"

Sejujurnya Obito sama sekali tak paham dengan jalan pikiran orang-orang bau tanah itu. Selalu saja mereka mencari celah untuk menjatuhkannya dari posisi Hokage. Entah ajaran Nindaime Hokage yang masih melekat tentang Uchiha yang tak pantas memimpin Konoha atau ada alasan lain. Obito benar-benar tak mengerti.

Namun untung saja ada Naruto yang selalu ada untuk membantunya. Walau pria itu terlihat seperti enggan menolong. Naruto selalu saja berdiri di sampingnya ketika menghadapi suatu masalah. Jangan lupakan Shikaku-san yang juga dengan tulus memberikan nasihat-nasihat kepada dirnya. Dan juga Shisui sebagai kepala kepemmpinan Anbu yang selalu ada untuk membantunya.

"Tch. Nampaknya untuk berberapa hari kedepan waktu tidurku akan semakin berkurang".

"Kalau begitu siapkan saja kopi dan berberapa koleksi nistamu untuk menemami hari-hari mu yang panjang".

Obito menarik ucapannya kembali. Naruto akan selalu menjadi sosok yang menjengkelkan dan itu tak pernah berubah!.

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

"Menma kau manja".

Menma tak memperdulikan ejekan Sakura dan terus meminta sang gadis musim semi itu untuk menyuapinya. Awalnya pagi itu, Sakura berniat menjenguk kedua rekannya—bermaksud untuk mengecek apakah keadaan mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Namun begitu membuka pintu dimana keduanya dirawat. Netra emeraldnya menemukan kedua rekannya—Sasuke dan Menma saling melemparkan tatapan intimidasi mereka yang terbaik.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang—tak mengerti dengan perilaku kedua rekannya yang selalu saja bersikap seperti ini. Sakurapun mengambil inisiatif sebelum aksi bodoh mereka berdua berakhir pada perang bantal(?).

Tanpa Menma sadari dan kebetulan ranjang menma berada di dekat pintu masuk, dengan tenang Sakura melangkah menuju tempat tidur bocah hogoromo itu. Dan dengan cepat lansung menjewer telinga bocah Hogoromo nan malang itu.

" _Ittai_!"

"Bisakah kau sekali saja membuatku untuk tidak menjewermu ?"

Menma tak bisa berkutik apapun selain meminta ampun kepada Sakura. Terkadang gadis teman masa kecilnya itu bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan.

Tak jauh deri dua remaja berbeda jenis kelamin itu. Kini sasuke sudah kembali membaca komik yang sempat terputus akibat perilaku Menma yang seenaknya mengejek diirnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Nampaknya ada Uchiha lain selain sang Hokage yang merupakan seorang otaku akut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Menma?". Tanya Sakura yang melihat kondisi Menma. Nampaknya pemuda itu sedikit lebih mengenaskan daripada keadaanya. Tubuhnya lebih banyak diperban sehingga seperti seroang mumi. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya ada luka memar kecil sehingga tak perlu diperban. Hanya saja kepalanya masih sakit walau tak sesakit kemarin.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja". Menma menggerakan kedua tangannya sekan tak ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakaan, walau kondisinya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diucapkan.

Sakura menganguk mengerti. Sejak kecil Menma memang mempunyai tubuh yang aneh. Entah kenapa ia jarang sakit dan luka-luka ditubuhnya cepat sekali pulih. Sakura benar-benar takjub dengan fisik yang dimiliki pemuda Hogormo itu.

Sakura pun memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Sasuke tengah sibuk dengan komiknya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan komik itu di rumah sakit, tak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya.

"Kau tak apa Sasuke?"

"Hn" sebuah jawaban singkat nan jelas. Sakura menaggap itu sebagai jawaban iya. Namun sayangnya berbeda dengan Sakura, Menma justru tak suka dengan sikap Sasuke yang tak memperdulikan Sakura yang sudah memperhatikan dirinya itu.

"Oi teme! Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu! Apa kau tahu Sakura mencemaskanmu tahu!".

Sasuke tak peduli dan fokus pada komiknya. Mendapati reaksi macam itu, emosi Menma yang tertahan sejak kedatangan Sakurapun kembali pecah. Hampir saja ia akan megucapkn kalimat sumpah serapah sebelum Sakura dengan cepat dapat mengendalikan bocah hogormo itu.

"Sekali lagi kau membuat keributan di rumah sakit … aku akan mencoretmu dari daftar temanku".

Menma langsung saja bergidik ngeri mendapati ancaman seperti itu. Ia pun langsung diam dan menjadi sososk bocah manis nan taat pada perintah orang tua. Sakura menagguuk puas, kedua netranya pun mendapati sebuah keranjag buah berisi berbagai macam buah.

Di kamarnya pun juga terdapat keranjang susunan buah yang sama. Sakura menjadi sedikit berpikir siapa yang mengirimi buah tangan tersebut.

"Ne, Menma apa kau tahu siapa yang mengrimi bingksan tersbut". Tanya sakura yang sudah beranjak di dekat bingkisan tersebut. Menma hanya memandang tak peduli. "Entahlah, namun yang jelas aku akan berterima kasih padannya nanti".

"Kau itu … selalu saja berpikir pendek. Bagaimana bisa kau tak merubah sikapmu itu Menma". Sakura tak mengerti kenapa sikap temannya itu tak berubah walau kini ia sudah menjadi seorang ninja. "Bisa-bisa kua mati konyol di misi yang akan kita kerjakan nanti". Lanjtunya.

Menma hanya nyengir bodoh. Sakurapu mengambil beberapa apel dan mengupas kulitmya. Untung saja di dekat situ ada pisau. "Kau mau apel menma?"

Tentu saja Menma sangat mau. Ia pun langsung menangangukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Sakuarapun mengalihkan padangnagnya ke Sasuke. Mencoba menawarkan hal yang sama pada pemuda uchiha itu. "Kau juga mau Sasuke".

"Taruh saja di atas meja. Nanti aku akan makan sendiri". Ucap Sasuke yang masih fokus pada komiknya.

Lagi-lagi Menma mentapa sinis Sasuke. Sayangnya ia hanya bisa memberikan tatapan tajammnya. Jika ia sampai berulah habislah jalinan persahatan antara dirinya dan Sakura.

"Ini".

Menma menatap tak percaya Sakura. Ia tak menyangka Sakura hanya mengupaskan apel—memotongnya tanpa berniat menyuapinnya. _Oh Menma itu hanya keinginanmu saja bukan? memangmya Sakura menjanjikan menyuapimu apa?._

"Ehm …. Sakura-chan?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tak berniat menyuapiku?"

Sakura menatap Menma. Otaknya butuh waktu lama untuk memproses maksud perkaataan Menma. Sakura tidak bodoh, namun kali ini entah kenapa ia tak langsung tahu maksud dari ucapan Menma. Atau mungkin maksud tersembunyi Menma(?).

Rona merah langsung muncul begitu otaknya memproses dan mengerti maksud ucapan tersebut. Memna sendiri malah terbengong, melihat kondisi Sakura yang diam mematung—jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sedikiit memerah. "Sakura-chan?"

 **BLETAK!**

" _Baka_!"

Dengan tanpa peduli kondisi Menma yang masih dalam proses pemulihan. Sakura meninju perut pemuda Hogoromo nan malang itu. Sontak tersadar akan perbuatannya, Sakura membuka matannya. Terlihat Menma terkapar tak berdaya akibat kekerasan dalam persahabatan(?).

"Me-menma?".Sakura menatap horor temannya itu. "K-kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Sakura-chan kau ingin membunuhku?". Ucap Menma disela-sela dirinya yang beruntung masih diberikan kesempatan untuk tidak langsung mati dari pukulan maut Sakura. Dan begitulah awal dari Sakura yang akhirnya mau menyuapi Menma.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke hanya memadang faceplam kedua rekannya itu. Satu hal yang ada dibenak Uchiha itu adalah _mereka berdua aneh._

Keadaan bangsal 403 itu berlangsung damai. Sasuke asyik dengan Manga nya. Menma sedang berbunga-bunga mendapati Sakura masih mau menyuapinya. Namun tak selang beberapa menit, kedamaian itu sedikit terguncang. Seorang pria berambut kuning dengan netra sapphire yang tajam serta jubah putih yang selalu melekat di tubuhnya, masuk tanpa diduga-diuga. Siapa lagi jika bukan Uzumaki Naruto, sensei pembimbing tim mereka.

"Oh kalian sudah sadar rupannya?"

"Naruto Sensei! Somalier Uzumaki!"seru Sakura dan Menma bersamaan. Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap seklilas gurunya tersebut sebelum kembali membaca komik yang nampaknya sudah sampai halaman terakhir.

Naruto pun berjalan dan duduk di tepi ranjang millik Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan pemuda uchiha yang kini sedang melemparkan tatapan tajam, akan sikap tak sopan senseinya itu. Kembali ke Naruto, pria berumur hampir kepala tiga itu menatap kedua muridnya yang dibalas menatap diirnya dengan padanagn terkejut. "Apa?"

"A-ano hanya saja—"

"Aku tak menyangka Sensei mau menjenguk kami. Kupikir kau tipe orang yang tak peduli pada siapaapun" potong Menma sebelum sakura menyelsaikan kalimatnya. Namun bukan itu masalahnya, melainkan ucapan Menma yang tanpa dipikir labih dulu—asal ceplas-ceplos. _Oh Menma betapa bodohnya kau mengucapkan hal seperti itu dihadapan seorang Uzumaki Naruto!_

"Oh … jadi kedatanganku tak diharapkan? Baiklah aku akan pergi. Lagipula aku juga masih ada keperluan lain". Naruto pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Untung saja sakura sempat menghentikan niatan senseinya itu, sebelum uzumaki kuning itu benar-benar pergi—meninggalkan Menma yang kembali terkapar setelah mendapatkan tinju maut sakura kedua kalinya.

"Yah ~~~tapi syukurlah. Kalian bisa selamat dalam musibah kemarin. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan terjadi kejadian seperti itu di hari pertama kalian menjadi seorang genin". Ucap Nartuto dengan santainya, walau sebenarnya dialah yang patut disalahkan. "Tapi setidaknya kalian sudah menunjukan kemapuan kalian bukan? ya hitung-hitung menjadi latihan pertama kalian". Lanjutnya

Sakura tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa selain senyum seadaanya. Menma membuang muka tak peduli. Dan sasuke nampaknya sudah beralih membaca komik lain. Keempat shinobi itu terdiam cukup lama, sampai Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Untuk misi pertama kalian … mengingat keadaan kalian seperti ini, mungkin akan sedikit ada perubahan waktu. Minggu depan kita akan langsung mengerjakan misi level C yang kemungkinan akan berubah menjadi level B bila ada kejadian yang tak diinginkan".

Menma yang mendengar itupun mengalihkan padanganya ke Naruto. Kedua netra caramel di balik kacamata itu menatap senseinya dan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Benarkah sensei? Langsung mengambil misi dengan level B?"

"Lebih tepat level C menma" ucap sakura membenarkan.

Naruto pun mengaguk. "Aku bukan tipe yang suka memberikan janji-janji palsu".

Detik itu juga Menma langsung bersorak penuh kemenangan seakan memenangakan hadiah lotre. Sakura pun bersusah payah agar pemuda hogromo itu tak melakaukan aneh-aneh. Sasuke sendiri tak memperdulikan mereka dan terus membaca komik di tangannya itu. Apapun misinya ia sama sekali tak peduli.

"Sasuke"

"hn?"

"Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Temui aku di coffe shop depan akademi ninja cabang barat. Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu".

"kenapa tak sekarang saja?" ucap sasuke datar tak menatap senseinya itu.

"Sayangnya benda seperti wasiat terakhir dari kakamu itu sangat merepotkan bila kuberuikan sekarang".

Begitu mendengar kata 'kakakmu'. Sasuke langsung memalingkan tatapannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya diam saja dan memandang bosan kedua muridnya yang satunya—kini Menma sedang memohon belas kasih sakura yang namapaknya akan melancarkan tinju maut yang ketiga kalinya. "Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Itachi?"

Naruto tersenyum misterius. Memadang murid uchihanya tersebut. "Kau akan tahu begitu sudah kjeluar dari rumah sakit".

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian Konoha. Sebuah tempat kumuh yang lebih tepatnya di sebuah kawasan yang disebut DeadZone.

Tempat itu benar-benar seperti namanya, kawasan yang hanya berisi reruntuhan gedung bagai sehabis diterjang oleh badai. Terlihat beberapa bangunan semi permanen tak layak huni berterbaran dimana-mana. Orang-orang dengan pakaian compang-camping berjalan hilir mudik dijalanan yang sudah tak mulus itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang miris berbeda sekali dengan Konoha yang megah dan mewah.

Di salah satu sudut kota mati tersebut. Lebih tepatnya di sebuah gang sempit yang terabaikan oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Terdapat dua sosok memakai jubah berbeda warna. Yang lebih pendek mengenakan jubah bewarna putih polos sedangkan yang satunya serba hitam. Benar-benar kedua warna yang saling berlawanan.

"Kenapa kau mengadakan pertemuan di tempat seperi ini!" geruto sosok yang mengenakan jubah berwarna putih. Dilihat dari nada suaranya sosok itu seperti kakek-kakek yang ketus. Belum lagi postur tubuhnya yang pendek. Memungkinkan bahwa sosok di balik juabah itu adalah memang seorang kakek-kakek berusia kurang lebih 70 tahunanan.

"Maafkan aku. Lagipula kita bukan di Konoha. Mana mungkin kita mengadakan pertemuan di sebuah kafe mahal dengan secangkir kopi menemami pembicaran kita berdua" ucap sosok yang mebelangaki dengan nada seperi seorang wanita nakal.

"Huh. Sebaikanya aku mendapatkan berita bagus untuk kali ini"

"Baiklah-baiklah … dasar orang tua yang tak sabaran". Ucap sosok berjubah hitam itu. Iapun memberikan sebuah map besar yang langsung diterima dengan cepat oleh sosok yang memunggunginya—seakan tak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu tenang map tersebut.

"Itu semua rancangan tentang senjata yang sedang dikemabangkan. Walau masih dalam tahap sepuluh persen tapi akan jadi pada waktu, sesuai dengan perjanjian".

Sosok berjubah putih itu tertewa dengan nada aneh begitu mendapatakan laporan yang ia inginkan. "kufufufu … bagus seperti yang diharapkan orang-orang seperti kalian para _alchemis_. Dengan begini rencana untuk menjatuhkan Hokage tak berguna itu semakin dekat".

"Kau itu … benar-benar benci pada hokage muda itu ya? Padahal menurutku dia itu cowok yang lumayan seksi".

"Huh .. sampai kapanpun aku tak akan sudi menerima orang-orang uchiha memimpin Konoha" ucap sosok kakek itu dengan nada yang benar-benar menunjukan bahwa ia sangat membenci Uchiha. "Andai saja mendiang hokage ketujuh tidak menikahi uchiha jalang itu. Aku yakin kini klan busuk itu benar-benar sudah punah".

Sosok berjubah hitam itu pergi tanpa ada niatan untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut segala sumpah serapah yang diucapkan kakek tua tersebut. Dia masih banyak urusan penting daripada mengurusi kakek tua yang sibuk dengan khayalan gilannya.

"Bersiaplah Uchiha Obito. Nikmati masa-masa Hokage selagi bisa. Sebelum aku benar-benar membuatmu hancur berkeping-keping!".

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

 _ **Bersambung …..**_

 _ **#######################################################################**_

 _ **Baca juga proyek Fanfic baru gue, "Next Tamer". Kolaborasi antara Katekyou Hitman Reborn dengan Digimon. Dijamin ceritanya tak kalah seru dengan Fanfic fantasi gue lainnya!**_

 _ **Sipnosis**_ _ **: "Dunia Digital telah hancur total, tak ada yang tersisa sedikitpun. Semua itu disebabkan oleh penyerangan besar-besaran kelompok yang mengaku bernama Tartaros!. Di lain tempat, seorang pemuda bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan makhluk yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Kaisar Digimon. Bersama-sama mereka berdua berjuang hidup untuk melawan Tartaros yang rupanya masih belum puas setelah meghancurkan Dunia Digital. Kini keberadaan mereka menjadi ancaman besar bagi kehidupan Umat manusia!."**_

 _ **-^.^-**_


	5. Mission 05

**Mission 05**

 **.**

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu seperti biasa kawasan _Ikeboku_ selalu padat di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Ikeboku merupakan salah satu kawasan tersibuk yang ada di distrik barat Konoha. Kawasan yang menghubungkan pusat perkantoran serta pemukiman belum lagi pertokoan dengan aneka barang yang dijual, membuat Ikeboku menjadi salah satu ikon wisata yang ada di Konoha.

Selain itu, di kawasan Ikeboku inilah Akademi Ninja cabang barat berdiri. Sebuah tempat dimana dulunya Menma, Sasuke dan Sakura mengasah bakatnya sebelum menjadi sosok ninja yang sebenarnya.

Uchiha Sasuke dengan tenangnya berjalan meyusuri kawasan Ikeboku sambil mendengarkan alunan musik melalui earphone yang terpasang manis di kedua daun telingannya. Berbeda dengan kedua rekannya—Menma dan Sakura, Sasuke hanya perlu berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke akademi—letak akademi berjarak 200 meter dari setasiun Ikeboku.

Dengan uang yang lebih dari cukup, pemuda uchiha itu dapat dengan mudahnya menyewa apartemen yang terletak di pusat jantung Ikeboku. Tak sampai dua dua puluh menit berjalan, pemuda reven itu sudah tiba di persimpangan yang akan membawannya ke akademi, bila mengambil jalur arah ke kanan.

Namun hari ini Akademi bukanlah tujuannya, melainkan sebuah janji yang sudah ia buat dengan _Sensei_ -nya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sasuke pun mengecek email yang menampilkan lokasi dimana keduanya akan bertemu nanti. Netra kelamnya menjelajahi setiap sudut—mencari kafe yang disebutkan dalam email yang ia dapat kemarin malam.

Sebuah kafe bernama _Rakuten_ pun ia temukan diantara deretan kafe di kawasan Ikeboku. Awalnya Sasuke sempat terkejut sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kafe yang nampaknya cukup ramai itu. Ia tak menyangka bila _Sensei_ -nya akan memilih tempat yang bisa dikatakan cukup terkenal di kawasan Ikeboku.

"Selera orang itu tidak buruk juga." entah itu sebuah ejekan atau pujian, tak ada yang tahu. Sasuke segera masuk dan langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita yang nampaknya adalah pegawai kafe tersebut.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pegawai tersebut.

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah! Kau pasti Tuan Sasuke ya?" ucap pegawai itu setelah Sasuke memberitahukan maksud tujuannya. Dengan sigap, wanita itupun menunjukan tempat dimana _Sensei_ -nya sudah menunggu.

"Beliau ada lantai dua. Silakan ikuti saya."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti kemana pelayan itu membawannya. Disain kafe itu sangat menuansakan suasana klasik yang kental. Dengan aroma kopi yang menyebar ke segala penjuru, belum lagi perabotan serta disain yang sesuai dengan temannya, membuat orang-orang akan langsung jatuh cinta begitu mengunjunhgi kafe ini pertama kali.

 _Kalau tak salah kafe ini masuk dalam top ten kafe terbaik di Konoha_. Pikir Sasuke sambil menikmati suasana kafe yang dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam orang. Mulai dari pekerja kantoran, Shinobi yang sedang beristirahat atau para remaja yang sedang menikmati hedon mereka masing-masing.

Netra kelamnya pun menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah duduk dipojok ruangan sambil menyesap kopi yang ia pesan. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Sasuke segera menghampari Naruto yang kini nampak sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Kupikir kau akan memilih tempat yang membosankan."

"Ha ha ha … kuanggap itu sebagai pujian. Duduklah aku sudah memesankan kopi untukmu." Naruto tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengambil posisi duduk di seberang pria blonde tersebut—kebetulan meja yang mereka pesan hanya terdiri dari dua kursi. Setelah mendaratkan bokongnya, dan mencari posisi yang pas untuknya, Sasuke menatap datar Naruto. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunjukan sebuah senyuman. Namun, walau sedatar apapun wajah Uchiha muda itu, ada sedikit keterkejutan kecil yang muncul ketika _Sensei_ -nya telah memesan kopi untuknya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Kopi?"

Naruto menyimpan kembali novelnya ke dalam tas hitam di sampingnya. "Kakakmu banyak cerita tentangmu. Dia bilang waktu kecil kau suka sekali minum kopi walau ibumu melarang. Aku memilih kafe ini juga karena kupikir lidahmu akan suka dengan racikan kopi mereka yang terkenal."

Sasuke diam menatap pria di depannya. Kedua netranya tengah mencari apakah dia berkata jujur atau hanya sekedar berbohong untuk meramaikan suasana. Namun, Sasuke tak menemukan kebohongan apapun dalam pancaran _sapphire_ yang bisa membuat wanita-wanita menjerit histeris.

"Huh … nampaknya ucapanmu soal Itachi bukan sekedar omong kosong belaka."

"Aku bukan tipe yang suka berbohong bila menyangkut masalah serius," ucap Naruto. "Lagipula kau juga bukan tipe yang suka berbasa-basi bukan? begini-gini aku juga masih mempunyai darah Uchiha lo~~"

Entah harus senang atau tidak, Sasuke tak memperdulikan ucapan _Sensei-_ nya itu.

Kini ia tengah memandang keramian di luar kafe dari balik jendela di sampingnya. Detik berikutnya sebuah menuman berkafein dengan tiga potong donat telah diantarkan oleh pelayan kafe ini. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, begitu ia menyesap cairan itu sedikit, sebuah sensasi unik menggelitik lidah pengecap miliknya. Bahkan, Sasuke menyesap tiga kali saking rasa yang tak bisa diuangkapkan itu memanjakan lidah penikmat kopi tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? racikan kopi di sini yang paling enak se-Konoha, kalau aku boleh jujur."

Sasuke meletakan kembali cangkir kopinya, memasang eksprsi elegan dan menatap pria dihadapannya. "Jadi bisa kita mulai? Apa yang ingin Itachi berikan padaku?"

"Kau ini … benar-benar tak sabaran ya? Kenapa semua Uchiha itu selalu saja tak bisa berbasa-basi sedikit."

Naruto mendengus pelan. Pria blonde itu memakan donat pesananya, dan langsung habis hanya dalam tiga gigitan. "Sebelum kita bahas soal Itachi …. Aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kau mengenalku."

Sasuke mengkerutkan dahinya menatap Naruto. Entah kenapa sikap Uzumaki kuning itu sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau adalah orang menyebalkan yang penuh dengan kelicikan." ucap Sasuke tanpa peduli bahwa rangkaian kata yang ia ucapkan bisa menyakiti hati orang yang dimaksud.

"Wah-wah … sebegitu buruknya aku dimatamu? Ya … aku akui sih kalau aku adalah orang yang licik."—di sini, Naruto memamerkan senyum licik khas rubah, seakan dia adalah seekor rubah nakal yang berhasil menipu korbannya—"Namun, jika aku tidak licik seperti yang kau maksud, mana mungkin aku bisa menjadi Shinobi yang hebat bukan?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Harusnya ia juga menambahkan kalau pria tersebut juga adalah tipe orang menyebalkan yang selalu membanggakan dirinya sendiri. "—dan kau adalah salah satu dari sepuluh elit Shinobi yang lebih dikenal sebagai _Guarda_ ".

Naruto bersiul pelan dan kagum bagaimana murid Uchiha-nya itu cukup mengenal ' _baik_ ' tentang dirinya. "Wow aku tak menyangka jika kau tahu banyak. Lalu ada hal lain yang kau tahu soal Guarda? Ayolah telingaku ingin sekali mendengar pujian akhir-akhir ini."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terkejut dengan sikap yang ditunjukan Naruto—walau keterkejutannya itu dapat ditutupi dengan wajah minim ekspresinya. Pemuda uchiha itu pikir bahwa pria di depannya adalah tipe orang yang penuh dengan misteri, namun yang ia lihat sekarang adalah perliaku bodoh yang mirip dengan teman setimnnya itu.

"kau menyebalkan." ucap Sasuke.

"Un .. aku memang orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Jadi bisa kau jelaskan lagi sejauh apa yang kau tahu soal Guarda?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, nampaknya akan memakan waktu cukup lama sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Semua hal yang ia tak ketahui tentang kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Guarda adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada sepuluh orang yang telah diakui kekuatannya oleh lima besar Negara Shinobi. Tak hanya itu saja kesepuluh anggota guarda mempunyai wewenag yang hampir sama dengan seorang Kage dalam mengatur berberapa kebijakan yang ada."

Naruto bertepuk tangan, seakan memberikan _appluse_ pada Sasuke yang telah berhasil menjawab sebuah pertanyaan sulit. " –dan apa kau bisa menebak ada di posisi manakah aku dalam jajaran sepuluh elit Shinobi?"

Jujur Sasuke ingin sekali beranjak dari tempat ini, namun ia harus bersabar. Pemuda Uchiha itu harus mendapatkan wasiat terakhir Itachi bagaimanpun juga caranya.

"Tiga. Simbol kanji tiga di punggung jubah putih yang biasa kau kenakan itu menunjukan kini kau sedang menduduki kursi ketiga dalam jajaran sepuluh elit. Artinya kau adalah shinobi terkuat ketiga yang ada di dunia ini."

"Kau benar .. aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi yang telah diakui dunia dengan menduduki kursi ketiga dalam jajaran sepuluh elit. Tak banggakah kau punya Sensei sepertiku?" Naruto membusungkan dadannya seraya menunjukan diirnya bahwa dia bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Tidak sedikitpun."

"heh … kau membosankan." Naruto kembali menyesap kopi yang ia pesan. Netra sapphirenya tertutup seakan ia sedang merasakan sensasi kopi yang mengalir ke kerongkongannya.

Sedetik berikutnya eskpersi tenang yang sedikit konyol itu berubah menjadi serius. Bahkan Sasuke dapat merasakan aura kuat yang terpancar dari pria blonde di depannya. Sebuah aura yang sedikit memberikan kesan intimadasi pada dirinya.

"Lalu … sejauh mana yang kau tahu tentang kakakmu, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bukan karena aura yang dipancarkan sang blonde sehingga membuatnya tak bisa membuka mulutnya, melainkan bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar tak tahu seperti apa sosok kakak yang selalu ia kagumi itu.

Uchiha Itachi, sebuah sosok yang sangat dibanggakan kedua orang tuanya. Seoarang jenius Uchiha yang sudah menjadi Anbu di usianya yang muda. Sosok yang selalu tersenyum dan ada ketika Sasuke membutuhkannya. Sebuah sosok yang tidak bisa sasuke jangkau dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak tahu."

Sebuah jawaban singkat nan jelas terucap dibibir Uchiha itu. Naruto menangguk pelan dan mengeluarkan sebuah box hitam dengan lambing uchiha kecil di penutupnya. Box itu tidak terlu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Ukurannya panjang, sehingga akan muat untuk menyimpan sebuah kipas.

"Dalam box ini ada benda yang ditinggalkan Itachi untukmu. Alasan aku memberikanmu secara langsung adalah karena kakakmu yang memintannya. Nampaknya ia tak ingin benda itu jatuh ke orang lain selain dirimu. Bahkan orang tua maupun sahabatnya Shisui tak tahu menau soal benda ini."

Sasuke menerima box yang diberikan oleh senseinya itu. Entah kenapa ada sebuah rasa muncul di hatinnya. Sebuah perasaan ingin tahu, sedih dan marah tercampur bagai adoanan kue. Bahkan tangannya pun bergetar ketika menerima benda tersebut.

"Sebelum kau membukannya ada hal yang ingin aku jelaskan lebih dulu padamu." ucap Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto dan mengurungkan niat awal untuk membuka benda peninggalan Itachi itu.

"Seperti yang kau tahu diumur tiga belas tahun ia sudah menjadi kapten dalam salah satu divisi Anbu. Bahkan hanya dalam tahun pertama saja, ia menunjukan banyak prestasi. Banyak orang berpendapat bahwa ia akan menjadi kepala satuan jajaran Anbu dalam waktu singkat,"Naruto menyesap kembali kopinya hingga tetes terakhir—meyisakan ampas hitam di dasar cangkir. "Namun, yang terjadi tak sesuai dengan harapan orang-orang. Diumur enam belas tahun dia keluar dari desa dan—"

"Mati konyol."

Naruto terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja memotong ucapannya. Netra sapphirenya dapat menangkap bahwa muridnya itu kini sedang menahan emosi—terlihat jelas dengan bagaimana ia mengapalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Apa?" Tanya sasuke dengan nada pelan. Namun, terasa penuh dengan tekanan. "Misi apa yang diambil Itachi sehingga ia berakhir seperti itu? Kenapa ayah dan ibuku sama sekali tak pernah mau mengatakan kebenarannya padaku!?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke intens. Pria blonde itu melihat bagaimana muridnya mengungkapkan segala emosi yang nampaknya sudah cukup lama dia pendam. Naruto tahu bagaimana penderitaan yang dirasakan Sasuke setelah kabar kematian kakanya sampai ke telinga Klan Uchiha.

Seakan baru saja terjadi kemarin, Naruto dapat mengingat dengan jelas seperti apa reaksi klan uchiha begitu mendengar kabar itu. Orang-orang terdekat Itachi seperti kedua orang tuannya serta sahabatnya syok setengah mati tak mempercayai apa yang mereka dengar. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Itachi yang menjadi kebanggan Klan mati dalam sebuah misi—sebuah misi yang harusnya dapat Itachi selesaikan dengan mudahnya.

Bahkan akibat berita itu, klan Uchiha sempat sedikit mentup diri dari pemerintahan Konoha. Mereka percaya bahwa ada sebuah sabotase yang mengingkan daya tempur Uchiha melemah dengan menyingkirkan Itachi.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Obito ditunjuk sebagai Hokage kedua belas Konoha. Sebuah keadaan yang memberikan harapan kepada para pemilik _Doujutsu_ Sharingan tersebut untuk bangkit. Mengingat tak ada satupun orang-orang uchiha yang menjadi Hokage sebelumnya.

"Misi Itachi ya … sebenarnya aku tak bisa mengatakan ini padamu, karena itu adalah rahasia besar yang hanya boleh diketahui oleh Hokage dan para tetua."

"Jadi benar kalau kematian Itachi—"

"Sabotase? Kalau kau berpikir demikan maka kau salah besar," potong Naruto buru-buru sebelum muridnya itu terbawa emosinya sehingga pembicaraan ini semakin merepotkan. "Apa kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Itachi selama dia keluar desa?"

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto lantas melanjutkan kembali ucapannya setelah mendapati reaksi Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tenang. Jari-jari putihnya bermain-main pada potong donat terakhir sebelum kue manis itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya

"Itachi tak hanya menjalankan sebuah misi. Tapi, ia keluar desa untuk menjalankan amanat dari para kage dari lima besar shinobi."

"Amanat para kage?" tanya sasuke tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Itachi diangakat untuk menduduki kursi ke Tujuh dalam jajaran sepuluh elit Shinobi."

Sontak Sasuke langsung terkejut mendengar informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan itu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa kakaknya menjadi salah satu anggota _guarda_. Tapi kenapa ayah dan ibunya sama sekali tak pernah menceritakan ini padannya? Setidaknya itu adalah hal yang pertama kali terlintas di benak uchia itu.

"Kenapa ayah dan ibuku tak pernah cerita tentang ini semua?"

"Kalau soal itu, para anggota klan tak ada yang tahu bila Itachi diangkat untuk menduduki posisi ketujuh," Naruto melipat tangannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. "Tapi, mungkin jawaban itu akan kau dapatkan setelah membuka box tersebut. Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu menahu isi dari box kecil itu. Itachi itu orang yang penuh dengan perhitungan dalam setiap mengambil tindakan. Jadi aku berpikir bahwa apa yanga ada di dalamnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting karena hanya ditujukan pada adiknya seorang, yaitu kau Uchiha Sasuke".

Sasuke memandang kotak hitam di depannya. Sejauh penting itukah dirinya di mata sang Kakak. Apa yang membuat sang kakak berpikir bahwa dirinya berbeda dari annggota klan lain. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan saling berlalu lalang di otaknya. Itachi memang sosok yang misterius.

Naruto pun menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke sebelum dia meninggalkan muridnya itu. "Pokoknya. Pikirkanlah dengan matang-matang apa yang kauambil kedepannya. Karena begitu kau melangkah kau tak akan bisa kembali lagi. Hidup tak semudah dalam bermain video game. Uchiha Sasuke."[]

 _ **#######################################################################**_

 **Fiuh akhirnya terungkap juga apa itu Guarda. Lalu, siapa anggota lain Guarda dan apa wasiat yang diberikan Itachi?**

 **Simak dalam lanjutan chapter berikutnya yang akan membahas konflik awal perdebatan antara Shinobi dan Alchemist!**

 **Lalu untuk urutan jabatan Hokage dalam fanfic ini, Author akan menjelaskannya—mengingat ada beberapa orang yang bingung akan hal itu.**

 **Hokage satu sampai lima : sama dengan yang di anime**

 **Hokage keenam : Jiraya (di sini Tsunade mati menjadi korban perang dunia shinobi ke empat dan Jiraya tak mati dibunuh Pain karena Nagato dkk hidup di zaman ini)**

 **Hokage ketujuh : Uzumaki Boruto**

 **Hokage kedelapan : xxxx**

 **Hokage kesembilan : Orihara Ryuusuke**

 **Hokage kesepuluh : xxxx**

 **Hokage kesebelas : xxxx**

 **Hokage keduabelas : Uchiha Obito**

 **Sekian sampai disini penjelasan tambahannya. Kalau ada yang kurang jelas, silahkan sampaikan di kolom review.**


	6. Mission 06

**Mission 06**

 **###############**

 **The Last Shinobi**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs with Masashi Kishimoto. Other products her belongs with someone outside there. This Fanfiction belongs with Koro-kun. I get no material profit by write this Fanfiction, so feel free to read.**

 **Warning : AU, OC, OOC. Typos everywhere~~**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

 **###############**

Awalnya Naruto berpikir bahwa ia akan dibawa ke ruang persidangan, dimana semestinya ia memang harus berada di sana. Namun, sangkaan Naruto keliru. Ia malah dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih mirip seperti ruangan tes wawancara penerimaan pegawai baru.

Jujur, Naruto jarang sekali berurusan dengan para Tetua Konoha—atau lebih dikenal sebagai _Konoha Elders_. Jadi dia tidak begitu tahu persidangan macam apa yang akan ia jalani bila, pemimpin sidang adalah para sesepuh Konoha.

Konoha Elders adalah sebutan bagai tujuh dewan elit Konoha yang hampir semua anggotanya adalah kaum manula. Namun, walau mereka orang-orang renta yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu ajal tiba, Konoha Elders merupakan salah satu lembaga yang cukup krusial, mengingat tak ada satupun kebijakan yang terlaksana bila tidak mendapatkan persetujuan dari mereka. Bahkan, terkadang seorang Hokage pun terpaksa harus tunduk dan patuh terhadap perintah orang-orang tua tersebut.

Terdapat sebuah kursi yang disediakan di tengah ruangan—tepat di hadapan lima manula yang menatap Naruto dengan mengintimidasi. Naruto sendiri sama sekali tak merasa gentar. Bahkan, Uzumaki tersebut dengan tenangnya duduk di kursi, melemparkan senyuman yang sejujurnya kurang pas dalam melengkapi suasana suram yang sedang berlangsung.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk, terdapat sang Hokage beserta beberapa orang yang Naruto yakini adalah perwakilan dari masyarakat yang menjadi korban dari peristiwa kerusahan tempo hari.

"Maaf sebelumnya jika kami menganggu waktu luang anda Uzumaki-san," pria yang duduk di tengah—alias pria yang mempersilakan Naruto dengan suara ringkih namun jantan—mengangguk singkat dan melemparkan senyum ramah. "Kuharap anda tak keberatan untuk memenuhi panggilan kami semua."

Naruto sangat mengenal siapa yang kini sedang bicara. Hyuga Reizo, pemimpin Konoha Elders yang dulunya pernah menjabat sebagai Pemimpin Klan Hyuga.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Klan Hyuga pada umumnya, Reizo memiliki sepasang mata byakugan yang sudah memutih akibat umur yang tak lagi muda. Rambut uban dibiarkan terurai, menampilkan kharisma seorang elit klan. Wajah yang sudah dipenuhi keriput. Namun, masih tetap memancarkan aura seorang pemimpin besar.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu Reizo-san. Sudah kewajiban bagiku untuk menghadari sidang ini guna memperjelas masalah yang terjadi di kawasan Handori beberap waktu yang lalu."

Dengan nada yang teramat santai, Naruto menanggapi Reizo. Tentu sikapnya mengundang emosi beberapa anggota Elder yang sudah sejak awal tak suka pada Naruto yang terlihat tidak menganggap serius jalanannya persidangan.

"Jaga bicaramu Uzumaki Naruto! bukan berarti kau yang seorang anggota _Guarda_ dapat dengan seenaknya bersikap kurang ajar dihadapan kami." kini seorang pria botak yang duduk di ujung paling kanan menatap gusar Naruto dibalik kacamata tebal yang menutupi kedua matannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu wahai saudaraku Kosuke," balas Rezio meredam emosi pria botak bernama Kosuke. "Tak sepatutnya kita para tetua terbawa emosi dalam menghadapi suatu permasalahan, kita harus menunjukan sikap selayaknya seorang senior yang telah berpengalaman kepada shinobi-shinobi muda."

Kosuke hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi tak suka dengan sikap Reizo yang menurtnya terlalu lembek. Namun, pria botak itu tak berkomentar apapun lagi dan memilih untuk diam. Walau, tatapan yang sama masih terlihat jelas di raut wajah keriput miliknya.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san." ucap wanita tua berbada pendek dengan pipi tambam yang membuatnya seperti babi tua yang menyedihkan.

Kalau Naruto tak salah ingat, wanita yang kini sedang berbicara padannya itu adalah mantan mentri Kesehatan Konoha, Shouyu Ichiko.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kami memanggilmu kesini karena untuk meminta pertanggung jawabanmu atas tindakanmu yang mengakibatkan kerusahan di kompleks Handori. Tentunnya kami sudah menyelidiki dan meminta beberapa keterangan para saksi termasuk Hokage-sama."

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan mengelak dari tuduhan yang dituduhkan padaku. Kerena memang benar bahwa akulah peyebab kejadiaan naas itu terjadi."

Para saksipun mulai berbisik. Obito dapat mendengar jelas apa-apa saja yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang dibelakangnnya. Namun, ia tidak peduli dan terus menyaksikan jalannya persidangan.

"Baiklah…," Ichiko mendesah pelan. "Langsung saja pada intinya. Kenapa kau melakuakan tindakan seperti itu jika hanya untuk menguji murid-murid genin dibawah asuhanmu. Apakah kau tak tahu bahwa tindakanmu bisa mengakibatkan korban jiwa?"

"Saya sangat paham betul konsukuesi yand ada. Namun, saya yakin tindakan yang saya ambil sama sekali tak akan merugikan pihak manapun. Lagipula tak ada korban jiwa dalam tragedi itu bukan?"

"Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu Uzumaki muda!" Kosuke kembali angkat bicara setelah mendegar jawaban santai Naruto yeng terkesan mengejek. Pria itu semakin ingin menghancurkan Naruto setelah uzumaki itu dengan santainnya menganggap bahwa kerusuhan handori hanyalah sebuah peristiwa kecil yang tak berarti.

"Tentu. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa tak ada korban jiwa akibat peristiwa tersebut. Itu berarti hanya ada kerugian berupa materi bukan? soal kerugian materi aku sudah memerintahkan Uzumaki Group untuk mendata orang-orang yang akan diberi ganti rugi. Harusnya anda tahu akan hal ini, mengingat para tetua sudah meminta keterangan kepada para saksi."

"Kau mengatakan seolah-olah semua bisa diselesaikan dengan uang."

"Kosuke-san, tanpa uang negara tak akan berjalan. Uang sangat mempengaruhi suatu kehidupan. Walau kau menggap hal itu sebagai sifat Hedonisme, mau tak mau kau juga tak lepas dari benda bernama uang. Aku sendiri, selama hal itu bisa diselesaikan dengan uang….. tak jadi masalah sebesar apa nominal yang harus ku keluarkan."

Semua orang dalam ruangan itupun bergeming tanpa ada niat untuk menginstrupsi ucapan Naruto. bahkan, Kosuke pun tak bisa berkutik selain mendengus kesal karena sudah tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakannya tak akan mempengaruhi apapun.

Reizo pun mengetuk palu seraya memecah kehinangan yang tercipta. "Baiklah semuanya harap tenang. Nah Uzumaki-san bisa kau jelskan kembali alasanmu mengambil tindakan yang penuh resiko semacam itu? Bukannya masih ada cara lain dalam mendidik seorang Genin?"

Naruto menarik napas kuat-kuat seraya mengumpulkan energi yang ada. Walau, sejujurnya ia tak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu. Anggap saja Uzumaki kuning itu ingin sedikit mendramatisir suasana yang sedang terjadi.

"Saya adalah tipe orang yang tak suka melakukannya setengah-setengah. Tentu para tetua dan para hadirin tau siapa saya. Anda pasti masih mengingat misi pembasmian kelompok teroris yang pernah saya kerjakan sewaktu menjadi jounin di Konoha. Saya membunuh tanpa terkecuali para pemberontak-pemberontak itu. Karena menurut saya mereka telah bayak membunuh orang sehingga mereka juga harus merasakan yang disebut hukum karma."

Tak ada yang berani menyela apa yang diutarakan oleh Naruto karena, semua apa yang terdengar dari uzumaki itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Sebuah misi yang mengharuskan tim Naruto yang kebetulan beranggotakan Obito dan Rin, membunuh lima ratus anggota teroris yang sudah meresahkan lima negara shinobi.

Sudah banyak ninja yang dikirim untuk meghancurkan kelompok itu. Namun, karena kemampuan mereka yang selevel dengan ninja buronan rangking S membuat beberapa negara kewahlahan.

Sayangnya hal itu tak berlaku bagi tim Naruto. entah dan bagaimana menyelesaikannya, hanya mereka yang tahu. Yang ada, beberapa hari berikutnya dunia digegerkan dengan postingan Naruto pada salah satu akun seosialnya berupa foto selfie di antara tumpukan mayat yang sudah tak bisa dikenali saking sadisnya tim Naruto menghabisi mereka semua.

Tentu foto selfie yang ia unggah ke akun media sosial milknya mendapatkan reaksi beragam. Walau, kebanyakan adalah reaksi yang bersifat Negatif.

Namun, karena misi itulah nama Uzumaki Naruto semakin melejit di kalangan para pemipin negara. Tak hanya si Uzumaki kuning, Obito dan Rin juga terkena imbasnya. Obito mulai diakui kekuatannya dan membawanya ke kursi Hokage.

"Tapi tetap saja!" Kosuke kembali membentak. Nampaknya ia sudah menemukan cara untuk melawan argument Naruto.

"Perbuatanmu itu sudah mengakibatkan keresahan di kalangan penduduk. Bahkan, sekarang beradar rumor bahwa Shinobi mulai menyelahkan kemampuan mereka untuk membuat teror. Apa kau tahu kini masyarakat sudah tak percaya lagi pada pemerintahan huh!"

Kosuke tersenyum puas. Mata kecil yang sudah tertutup dimakan usia itu senang melihat lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam. Bahkan orang-orang yang hadir minus dewan dan sang Hokage mulai berbisik-bisik kembali membenarkan perkataan Kosuke.

"Memang benar perbuatan yang kulakukan bisa berdampak buruk pada citra para shinobi…."

Kosuke tertawa keras. Suara tawa yang menyeramkan seakan pria botak itu telah berhasil menciptakan sebuah sesuatu yang gila. Bahkan, mulut yang sudah tak lagi memiliki gigi lengkap itu membuat tawa itu semakin menyeramkan.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya Uzumaki! Kau mengakui kegagalanmu sebagai seorang Shinobi!"

"Kegagalan? Kenapa itu disebuat sebagai kegagalan?" Naruto menatap dingin para anggota dewan khususnya Kosuke.

Obito yang awalnya berniat membantu sahabatnya itu segera mengurungkan niatnya begitu merasakan aura dingin menusuk yang dipancarkan oleh pria yang duduk di kursi panas tersebut. Bahkan, orang-orang yang tadinya berbisik-bisik kembali terdiam karena merasakan auara yang sama dengan Sang Hokage.

Dengan ekspresi mengejek sambil menopang dagunya. Naruto tersenyum menatap para dewan.

"Sejak awal, menurunya citra para shinobi bukanlah sesuatu hal buruk yang patut dipermasalahkan. Bahkan apa yang kulakukan malah akan membawa perubahan Shinobi ke dalam tahap yang berikutnya."

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

"Jadi begitulah…. untuk garis besarnya kalian bisa membacanya di email yang sudah aku kirim ke masing-masing smartphone kalian." Jelas Obito kepada tiga genin dihadapannya. Sedangkan Naruto sang Jounin pembimbing hanya menguap sesekali karena sudah tahu misi apa yang mereka ambil. Mengingat, dia sendirilah yang mengajukan misi tersebut.

Jika mengacu pada peraturan, seorang genin pemula haruslah mengambil misi level D atau C di awal mereka menjalankan hidup menjadi Shinobi. Namun tidak untuk tim Naruto. Uzumaki kuning itu beranggapan misi macam mencari hewan atau membantu bangsawan berbelanja hanyalah tugas para pesuruh bukan shinobi macam dia.

 _Oh Naruto-san memangnya kau yang menjalankan misi? Tak sadarkah misi yang kau ambil dapat berakibat buruk pada para muridmu._

Naruto hanya akan menjulurkan lidah bila kau mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Apa ada yang ingin diatanyakan?"

Sakura mengangakat tangannya seraya meminta mohon kepada sang hokage untuk diijinkan bertanya. Tentu saja Obito dengan senang hati membiarkan gadis musim semi itu mengajukan pertanyaan.

"A-no apakah misi yang kami dapat ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Maksudku bukannya setiap Genin memulai misi dengan level terendah dulu. Dan jika dilihat dari level misi ini…. bukannya level Chunin lah yang berhak melakukannya?"

Semua pasang mata menatap Sakura. Menma menyeringit tak suka. Karena bagaimanapun juga ia malah senang mendapat misi yang mendekati level B tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap cuek dan mengilahkan pandangannya ke sosok Paman yang kini menjadi Hokage. Naruto? dia hanya menatap sekilas sebelum menguap kembali. Nampaknya penyakit orang-orang Nara sedikit menular padanya.

Obito yang tahu akan mendapat pertanyaan macam itu hanya memijat keningnya . ia menunjuk pada Naruto sehingga semua pasang minus yang ditunjuk menatap kea rah satu-satunya Uzumaki di ruangan itu.

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada senseimu. Karena dialah yang mengajukan sendiri misi ini." jawab Obito dengan malasnya.

"Sensei—?"

Sayangnya sebelum Sakura bertanya, Naruto sudah menarik ketiga muridnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan Hokage tersebut.

"Ah sebaiknya kita segera berangkat sebelum hari gelap. Kalian berdua langsung saja ke stasiun. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dulu dengan Hokage-sama."

"Ta-tapi Naruto sensei—"

BLAM

Suara Sakura terpotong begitu pintu kayu mengkilap itu tertutup. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Obito di ruangan kekuasaan sang Hokage.

"Huh dasar murid yang taat aturan." Naruto mendesah kesal sambil duduk di sofa hitam yang tersedia di sana. Jari-jari tangannya mengambil acak cemilan di toples sebelum mendaratkan potongan kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bukannya itu bagus? Dengan begitu sisi liarmu bisa diredam bila ada murid yang dapat mengontrolmu." Balas Obito.

"Kenapa perkataanmu terkesan seperti aku adalah monster?"

"Kau memang adalah monster."

Keduannya terdiam cukup lama. Hanya suara kunyahan biskuit yang menemani keheningan mereka. Obito menarik laci meja dan mengeluarkan sebungkus permen prelolli. Sang Hokage menawarkan permen kesukaannnya itu pada Naruto. sayangnya Naruto yang tahu rasa aneh permen itu langsung menolak.

"Kau masih tetap saja menyukai permen aneh itu. Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana permen seperti itu dapat dijual secara bebas dipasaran. Tak adakah seseorang yang menuntut balik pabrik produksinya?"

"Ini permen dewa tahu! Apalagi rasa Rendang pedas itu yang paling enak. Kau tahu? Rasa itu hanya di produksi sekali dalam setahun!"

Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Dulu waktu ketika mereka mengambil misi, ia sempat sedikit mencicipi permen yang tak pernah absen dari uchiha berisik itu.

Namun, begitu sekali jilatan ia langsung terkapar pingsan dan muntah selama perjalanan—untung saja mereka suah menyelesaikan misi waktu itu. Jika tidak, entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan membahayakan ninja asuhan mu Naruto. kau tahu mereka masih Genin yang bahkan belum pernah mengambil misi apapun. Kemampuan bertarung mereka masihlah belum terasah. Dan kau…. Langsung memualai dengan misi yang tergolong sangat sulit bahkan bagi seukuran genin yang sudah beberapa kali mengambil misi."

"Ah~ kau selalu saja mendramatisir sesuatu Obito. Mereka hanya sekumpulan bandit kelas teri."

"Terserah kau menganggapnya kelas teri atau apa. Tapi bagi seorang genin, misi ini yang menyakut perkembangan mereka untuk menjadi seorang Shinobi yang sesungguhnya. Dengan kata lain kau tak boleh terlalu banyak membantu ketiga muridmu."

Obito menatap gusar Naruto yang sama sekali tak memperdulikan ucapannya. Hokage muda itu memijit keningnya melihat sikap kawannya yang selalu saja mengganggap muda apapun.

"Lawanmu—"

"Ya-ya aku tahu lawanku bandit Colt. Salah satu cabang kelompok Akatsuki. Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku soal itu berulang kali."

Naruto pun bangkit dari kursi dan beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan serba putih itu. "Karena ini misi yang aku ajukan sendiri. Semua laporannya akan kukirimkan padamu. Lagipula jika harus melewati badan pemerikasaan pengawasan Misi, akan lebih berbahaya…"

"Salahmu kau sudah memulai start dengan memusuhi para tetua."

Naruto hanya cengesan. Ia teringat kembali dengan kejadian kemarin. Begitu memberikan pernyataan yang menuai konflik. Langsung saja, semua anggota minus ketua menatap sengit Naruto. sedangkan Uzumaki itu hanya meninggalkan ruang sidang itu dengan wajah tak bersalah sedikitpun.

"Yah …. Kalu tak ada musuh. Hidup itu amat membosankan."

Naruto pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan mengundangan sederet pertanyaan di benak Hokage. Obitopun memutar kursi singgasananya, sehingga Ia dapat melihat taman luas yang membentang di halaman istana.

"Dasar! Selalu saja mencari masalah. Dan aku yang pasti akan kena getahnya!"

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

Menma tak henti-hentinya mengucap rasa kagum melihat suasana meriah kota Mizumori. Begitu turun dari kereta yang membawa mereka dari stasiun Konoha, ketiga ninja muda itu langsung disuguhkan dengan sebuah parade yang melewati jalan raya depan Stasiun.

Semua masyarakat sangat antusias menikmati parade tersebut. sebuah minatur kereta yang telah dihiasi aneka pernak-pernik, sekumpulan badut yang memberikan balon pada para penonton dan masih banyak lagi kemeriahan yang serasa tak ada batasnya. Belum lagi langit malam dengan sinar purnama semakain menambah kemeriahan parade.

"Sugoii! Baru pertama kali aku melihat festival seperti ini," Menma menatap kagum ketika seorang wanita berpakaian _bunny girl_ memberikan sebungkus permen apel kepadanya. "Bahkan festival di Konoha saja masih kalah."

"Kau benar Menma. Baru pertama kali aku melihat parade sebesar ini. kira-kira ada peringatan apa ya?"

Sakura dan Menma terkesima dengan kemeriahan yang tak ada henti-hentinya itu. Sasuke yang mengekor pada kedua rekannya hanya menghela nafas panjang, melihat tingkah rekan timnya yang seperti orang udik .

"Kalian… apa tidak pernah datang ke festival huh? Sungguh menyedihkan…"

"Apa kau bilang! Jangan seenaknya bicara Kuso-Uchiha! Kau sendiri memangnya pernah datang apa? Paling hidupmu Cuma bermain dengan konsol dan mengurungi diri dengam memakan _junk_ _food_ bukan? kehidupan _otaku_ yang menyedihkan."

Sasuke tak memperdulikan ejekan Menma yang hampir benar seratus persen. Uchiha itupun memakai headsheat dan menyetel koleksi musiknya, guna menyingkirkan suasana bising yang mengganggu telingannya.

"Ah~disitu kalian rupannya… kupikir akan waktu cukup lama jika mengunkan kereta."

Naruto menghampiri ketiga muridnya yang tengah hanyut dalam keramaian festival. Menma yang pertama menyadari kedatangan senseinya itu langsung menoleh dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya detik itu juga.

Awalnya Menma ingin menghardik Naruto yang seenakanya menyuruh mereka naik kereta api, sedangkan dia naik jet pribadi miliknya. Sayangnya niat itu ia kubur dalam-dalam ketika melihat penampilan sensei yang sangat jauh dari karakternya.

"Se-sensei. Apa yang kau pakai itu?" Menma menatap tak percaya. Pasalnya sang sensei yang selalu mengenakan pakian rapi dan terhormat kini telah beralih dengan mengenakan pakian seolah-olah dia akan pergi ke pantai.

"Oh… aku hanya sedikit ingin berbaur dengan suasana kota. Kebetulan kita mengambil misi di hari perayaan peringatan berdirinya kota Mizumori."

"T-tapi bukan berarti kau juga meninggalkan kesanmu bukan?"

"Eh kau bicara apa Menma? Suara bising ini benar-benar menyebalkan ya~"

"Ah… lupakan saja."

Menma merasa bahwa sensinya itu mudah sekali mengganti sifatnya. Seolah-olah dia sedang melakukan pertunjukan sandiwara. Nampaknya, dia harus belajar banyak untuk mengenal Naruto lebih banyak.

"Ah! Naruto Sen…. Wah sugoi! Pakaian yang keren…"

"Terima kasih Sakura."

Berbeda dengan Menma, Sakura justru sangat antusias melihat penampilan Naruto yang sedikit berbeda dari biasannya itu. Tak henti-hentinya gadis musim semi itu mengucapkan rangkaian pujian kepada sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke hanya menatap bosan ketigannya. Ia sama sekali tak minat untuk masuk dalam obrolan yang menurutnya sama sekali tak ada untungnya.

"Baiklah! Sebelum kita pergi ke rumah klien, aku akan mengajak kalian ke salah satu kafe yang cukup terkenal dengan _cake_ yang super lembut."

" _cake!"_ sakura memekik kegeringan mendengar kudapan favoritnya disebut-sebut. Sejak kecil ia sangat suka sekali dengan kue manis yang selalu identik dengan makanan kegemaran wanita. Bahkan dulu ia sempat bermimpi untuk membuat kafe dan _cake_ nya sendiri.

"Apakah ada strawberry cake ada disana?"

"Semua Cake ada disana nona. Bahkan Red Valvet yang terkenal akan rasa legitnya juga tersedia. Kau bisa memesan apapaun Sakura. Selama ada sensei mu ini apapun bisa kubeli. Tak ada harga yang dapat menandingi Uzumaki."

Sakura dan Naruto pun hanyut dalam pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak diketahui kedua remaja di belakangnya. Baik Menma maupun Sasuke sepakat akan satu hal tentang Sensei mereka.

 _Dia memiliki banyak sifat yang tak bisa ditebak._ []


	7. Mission 07

**Mission 07**

 **###############**

 **The Last Shinobi**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs with Masashi Kishimoto. Other products her belongs with someone outside there. This Fanfiction belongs with Koro-kun. I get no material profit by write this Fanfiction, so feel free to read.**

 **Warning : AU, OC, OOC. Typos everywhere~~**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

* * *

Setelah puas menikmati makan malam berupa aneka macam _cake,_ Tim Menma lantas meneruskan perjalanan menuju kediaman klien yang telah menyewa jasa mereka. Selama perjalanan, Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengoceh tentang kenikmatan _cake_ yang berhasil membuat lidahnya termanjahkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"…Belum lagi rasa krimnya itu…. Beru pertama kali aku merasakan _Cake_ seenak tadi. Aku penasaran bagaimana mereka membuatnnya." Sakura mengecap lidahnya seakan mencoba menerawang bahan dasar apa yang digunakan untuk membuat kue seenak itu.

"Kalau kau mau. Aku bisa saja meminta mereka untuk menunjukan caranya. Lagipula… kepala menejer _cefe_ itu merupakan kawan lamaku, jadi bisa saja aku memintannya. Dan lagi… asal kau tahu Sakura, kue yang kau makan tadi pernah menjuarahi kontes cake tahun lalu loh…"

"Benarkah?" Sakura menatap antusias Naruto setelah mengatahui fakta baru tersebut.

Disisi lain Menma merasa dirinya seperti sosok yang terbuang, mendapati _Sensei-_ nya dan Sakura asyik mengobrol pada sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui, entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit cemburu. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda uchiha itu sama sekali tak ambil pusing. Ia lebih memilih melihat pemandangan malam sambil mendengarkan koleksi musik melaui _ipod_ miliknya.

Mobill sport merah metallic menembus rimbunya hutan yang kini dipenuhi suara-suara binatang malam yang saling bersahutan. Jalanan yang sepi menghubungkan Kota Mizumori dengan lokasi Danau _Earl,_ menambah kesan seram akibat tak adanya mobil lain yang melintas selain mobil mereka.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Namun, tanda-tanda akan sebuah Danau tak kunjung terlihat. Sehingga membuat ketiga genin asuhan Naruto sesekali menguap akibat rasa kantuk yang menyerang. Sedangkan Naruto memilih bersenandung kecil sambil kosentrasi pada jalan raya.

"Ne… Sensei. Sampai kapan aku harus melihat hutan membosankan ini, memangnya siapa sih klien misi kita itu? Kenapa memilih rumah di tempat yang jauh dari pusat kota seperti ini?" Menma mendegus kesal karena sudah tak sabar ingin segera menjalankan misi perdanannya. Namun, alih-alih menjalankan misi ia malah terjebak dalam perjalanan yang seperti tak ada akhirnya itu.

"Semua orang punya cita rasa tersendiri Menma," Naruto melirik remaja kacamata itu dari kaca spion depan. "Lagipula apa kau tahu kalau hutan ini terkenal dengan kisah seram yang sudah cukup melegenda di beberapa tempat."

"Tch…. Aku tak tertarik dengan cerita konyol seperti itu." Menma masih tetap memasang raut muka cemberut, menatap tak minat hamparan pepohonan yang semakin lama membuatnya jengkel.

Sakura sudah tertidur akibat rasa kenyang memakan _cake_ tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke, tampaknya juga ikut terlelap akibat suara lagu yang sedang ia dengar.

"Kau tahu… dulu disini terdapat pabrik pengolahan kayu terbesar di Negara Hi. Sudah hampir lima puluh tahun pabrik itu beroperasi…. Dan selama itulah, banyak orang yang sudah turut ambil dalam perkembangan pabrik. Namun…."

Naruto sengaja memutus ucapannya, ingin melihat seperti apa reaksi Menma sekarang. Dan seperti yang ia duga. Remaja labil yang semula tak minat mendengar, memasang ekspresi serius mengkuti cerita Naruto.

"Oya? Bukannya kau bilang tak tertarik dengan cerita misteri?"

"Berisik! Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru saja… ku-kupikir mendengar ocahanmu tidak buruk juga. Daripada harus melihat hamparan hutan menyebalkan ini."

Naruto senyum-senyum jahil menikmati perilaku Menma yang menurutnya sedikit _tsundere_ itu. Rupannya dibalik sikap bodoh dan keras kepala, tersimpan sifat lain yang belum Naruto ketahui. Dan ia nampaknya harus mulai meneliti ketiga muridnya tersebut secara lebih intens.

"Ah… sayangnya aku ingin sekali melanjutkan kisah tersebut. Namun, tampaknya waktu tak mengijinkannya. Sebaiknya kau berisiap-siap Menma, kerena sebentar lagi kau akan menyaksikan pemandang menakjubkan yang mungkin belum kau lihat selama ini."

"huh—"

Dengusan Menma terputus begitu sebuah Danau berukuran sedang terlihat dari kejauhan. Danau itu memantulkan sinar rembulan yang berkilauan sehingga, terlihat sangat cantik dan eksotis.

Terlihat sebuah pulau kecil di tengah Danau. Sepintas Menma membayangkan akan ada harta karun di pulau itu. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat remaja itu terpana. Melainkan sebuah gunung yang tak lagi utuh—berada tak jauh dari lokasi danau.

Terdapat sebuah lubang besar menganga, yang membuat rupa gunung itu mirip dengan seubuah bulan sabit. Ia jadi teringat dengan anime tentang guru berbentuk gurita mesum yang sedang tayang musim ini.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa bukit itu bisa berakhir seperti itu….. dulu ada sebuah proyek pengembangan senjata bijuu di sini. Mungkin kau tak akan paham, tapi…. Lubang itu disebakan oleh jurus yang bernama bom bijuu."

"Bom bijuu?"

"Yah… mungkin aka kujelaskan lain waktu soal itu. Namun yang pasti, kau akan terpanah bila menyaksikan seperti apa jurus tersebut."

Menma masih tetap fokus pada bukit tak lagi utuh tersebut. apapun itu Bom bijuu, Menma yakin itu bukanlah jurus sembarangan yang bisa dengan mudah dihadapi. Jika tidak, mana mungkin dapat menciptakan lubang sebesar itu.

" _Ne,_ Sensei…"

"Hm?"

"Entah kenapa sikapmu jadi lebih lunak daripada saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Menma. Dirinya tak menyangka jika Menma memperhatikan perubahan sikap dirinya. Memang ia mengakui kalau diirnya sedikit lebih lunak terhadap ketiga muridnya. Padahal, mereka belum terlalu lama menjadi satu tim.

 _Yah… aku juga ingin tahu kenapa tiba-tiba sikap dinginku sedikit melunak kepada mereka bertiga_

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

"Selamat datang di vila _Phantomhive_ … namaku adalah Lucas, kepala pelayan rumah ini. Tuan besar sudah menunggu kedatangan anda sekalian di dalam."

Begitu turun dari mobil, keduannya—Menma dan Naruto—langsung disambut dengan hormat oleh para pelayan.

Gaya busana para pelayan itu tampak seperti pelayan pada zaman abad pertengahan Eropa. Setelan jas hitam untuk pria serta pakaian khas _French Maid_ untuk wanita. Menma sampai terpana melihat jajaran orang-orang yang bergerak bagai robot yang diatur. Seumur hidupnya ia baru pertama kali melihat pelayan dengan konsep abad pertengahan seperti itu.

Sedangkan Lucas merupakan pria tua namun dengan tubuh tegap yang membuatnya tak seperti pria tua pada umumnya. Gaya pakainnya sama seperti pelayan pria dibelakangnya. Hanya saja ada bros merah yang tersemat di jasnya. Menma berpikir bahwa bros itu merupakan tanda bahwa Lucas seorang kepala pelayan. Selain itu Menma juga menganggumi gaya rambutnya yang sedikit unik, mirip dengan gaya rambut _All Might_ dala serial _Boku no hero Academia_.

Dilain pihak Sakura dan Sasuke masih tertidur dalam mobil. Sedangkan Naruto yang ada di samping Menma membungkuk hormat menyahut salam yang diberikan oleh para pelayan itu.

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan kami datang terlambat hingga larut malam. Kami menjadi tidak enak dengan Tuan Chris yang sengaja terjaga untuk menunggu kedatangan kami." Naruto berucap bak seorang pria terhormat, membuat Menma sedikit memberikan respek pada pria itu.

Kedua pria dewasa itu saling mengobrol akan sesuatu yang Menma tak ketahui. Lagipula Menma tidak terlalu memikirnya, karena kedua matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis maid bertubuh loli degan ukuran dada yang sangat mirip denga mendiang Hokage kelima.

"Baiklah. Kalian semua cepat bawakan barang-barang tamu kita ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan."

Begitu selesai perbincangannya dengan Naruto, Lucas segera menyuruh para maid melakukan pekerjaan yang memang semestinya dilakukan oleh mereka. Dengan sigap perintah tersebut dilakukan tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun.

Naruto juga mememinta agar Menma membangunkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Awalnya Ia ingin menolak karena tak sudi membangunkan Uchiha menyebalkan itu. Namun, tatapan Naruto yang memiliki arti 'jangan membantah' serta tak ingin terlihat seperti orang udik di hadapan para pelayan itu membuat Menma mau tak mau melakan apa yang diminta oleh Naruto.

"Oh, Menma… kau, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung saja pergi ke kamar yang telah disiapkan. Bairkan para maid yang memandu kalian," Naruto menoleh menatap Lucas meminta persetujuan dari kepala pelayang tersebut. " Tidak masalah bukan Lucas?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula Kamar untuk kalian semua telah dipersiapakan senbelumnya. Mira!" berikutnya sosok maid bertubuh pendek dengan kecantikan wajah ala Cleopatra berjalan mendekat ke arah Lucas. "Tolong bawa tamu kita ke kamar di sayap timur. Pastikan mereka mendapatkan pelayan yang baik. Tuan besar tak akan suka mendapatkan komplain dari tamu-tamunya."

"Saya mengerti."

Maid bernama Mira itupun memimpin para pelayan yang akan memandu Menma beserta dua rekannya. Menma yang masih terpukau akan kecantikan maid tersebut sampai salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Kau masih saja keras pada rekan kerjamu ya, Lucas. Pantas saja Chris tak pernah mau melepaskanmu." Naruto menatap kepergian murid-muridnya yang kini dipandu oleh Mira. Membuat dirinya ditinggal sendirian hanya dengan Lucas seorang.

"Mira itu orangnya sedikit ceroboh. Kalau tidak diberi perintah secara benar entah apa yang akan dilakukannya."

Kedunya pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Selama menyusuri koridor, keduannya tak henti-hentinya mengobrol. Politik, ekonomi hingga hal tak pentingpun mereka obrolkan.

Tak sampai lima menit, keduanya telah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti bar. Minuman berakohol kualitas mahal terpajang berjejer, meja kasino serta bliar yang menggiurkan mata, dan beberapa perabotan lain yang tak kalah kerennya. Sehingga, bar di dalam rumah itu terlihat seperti bar kelas atas di kota-kota.

Mata sapphire Naruto menagkap sosok pria tiga puluh tahunan tengah menikmati sebuah minuman jenis _cocktail_. Naruto tersenyum mengejek mendapati kawan lamannya masih tetap melakukan hal yang sama sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Kau tetap tak pernah berubah Chris… masih tetap suka menjamu tamu dengan segudang racikan minuman surge eh? Dan biar aku tebak kau pasti sedang menikmati _Black Russian_.

Chris yang tengah menikmati segelas _Black Russian_ seperti tebakan Naruto membalikan badan dan mendapati kawan lamannya tengah memandangnya dengan tatapanmengejek. Sontak pria berparas bak _Elvis Parsley_ itu menyambut kedatangan Naruto dengan cengiran yang sontak membuat wajah tampanya semakin tempan.

"Kawan lamaku Naruto… kau masih tetap tidak berbuah sedikitpun. Masih tetap suka mengejek orang lain rupannya… pantas hubungan romantismu tak berkembang sama sekali."

Naruto berjalan tenang menghampiri Chris dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Sedangkan Lucas, pelayan itu segera beranjak ke tempat dimana dirinya akan berperan sebagai Bartender untuk menjamu kedua pembisnis yang sudah berkali-kali masuk majalah _Forbes_.

Todoroki Chris Jeferson seorang pengusaha sukses dalam dunia pertambangan, khususnya minyak bumi. Perusahaan Petrol yang dipimpinya merupakan perusahan terbesar dalam dunia pertambangan, membuatnya dijuluki sebagai Raja minyak. Sudah banyak titik pengeboran minyak dibawah naungan Petrol, sehingga pundi-pundi kekayaanya tak akan pernah habis.

Bersama dengan Uzumaki Group keduanya sudah banyak menjalin kerja sama yang saling menguntungkan. Bahkan kini mereka tengah berisiap untuk proyek pengobran minyak baru di laut lepas wilayah kekuasaan Sunagakure.

"Naruto-sama… minuman apa yang anda pesan?" Lucas memberikan sebuah handuk hangat kepada Naruto. Sudah menjadi kebiasannya untuk melakukan itu sebelum menjamu para pelanggan ketika ia menjadi seorang bertander dulu. Menurutnya, seorang harus membersihkan tangannya sebelum menyetuh sebuah gelas.

"Caramu masih tetap sama seperti dulu Lucas,"Naruto dengan senang hatimenerima handuk itu sambil memikirkan jenis minuman apa yang akan memanjakannya malam ini. "Karena melihat si raja minyak… aku pesan cocktail."

"Cocktail jenis apa yang anda inginkan?"

"Tentu saja bukan… Martini andalanmu 'Raja Bartender'"

Lucas terseyum dan segera meracik bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat segelas _Martini_ , sebuah _cocktail_ dengan campuran _Gin_ serta _DryVermouth_. Dengan cekatannya pria berumur empat puluh tahunanan itu mengola cocktail pesanan tamunya dengan anggun.

"Kau masih saja terfokus pada minuman itu… pandanganmu memang benar-benar sempit Naruto. masih banyak jenis Cocktail yang dapat membuatmu tertegun bila kau mencicipinya. Apa lagi jika Lucas yang meraciknya."

Naruto mendengus ankuh mendengar Chris yang mengkritik caranya dalam memandang _Cokctail_. "Martini itu minuman para raja, sangat cocok untuk orang berkelas sepertiku. Daripada kau yang meminum segelas _Black Russian_ untuk mengenang mantan isrimu."

"Ucapnmu sungguh pedas kau tahu. Lagipula tak ada salahnya seorang pria dewasa mengenang belahan cintanya bukan? ah… aku lupa, pewaris tunggal kekayaan Uzumaki masih belum mengenal namanya cinta. Jadi kau pasti tak akan tahu maksud ucapanku."

Naruto diam tanpa membalas ucapan Chris. Mereka berdua sudah terbiasa saling lempar ejekan bila bertemu. Walau mereka berbeda umur cukup jauh, ikatan petemanan mereka seperti terlihat bahwa mereka memiliki umur yang sepadan.

"Silakan ini Martini anda."

Naruto dengan senang hati menerima minuman berkelas hasil racikan Lucas. Segelas Martini dengan dua buah zaitun tersaji di hadapan Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, uzumaki muda itu langsung meneguknya, merasakan setiap rasa yang mengecap di lidahnya. Kebiasan _Somelier_ selalu ia lakukan ketika memimum minuman alkohol yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Ia pun tersenyum ketika selesai menikmati _cocktail_ racikan Lucas. Eskpresi puas terpampang jelas di raut wajah rupawan milknya. "Perpaduan rasa yang laur biasa. Tampaknya gelar 'raja Bartender' bukan sekedar gelar kosong belaka. Aku jadi ingin menjadikanmu bartender pribadi di rumahku."

"Hei.. hei Lucas sudah jadi milkku tahu… kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengambil benda milik orang lain."

"Akan kubayar sepuluh kali lipat bila kau mau bekerja untuku." Naruto tak memperdulikan ketidak setujuan Chris. Ia masih terus menatap Lucas berharap mau menerima tawarannya.

"Saya senang mendengeranya. Tapi saya sudah bersumpah untuk melayani keluarga ini seumur hidup saya. Tapi mungkin lain kali saya akan berkunjung ke rumah anda dan menyajikan Martini khusus untuk anda."

"hm… kupikir itu cukup bagus."

Ketiga pria dewasa itupun saling tertawa renyah disela-sela obrolan santai mereka. Jam menunjukan tengah malam. Namun, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berminat untuk menyudahi acara reuni kecil itu. Bahkan kini Naruto sudah memesan Cokctail jenis lain begitu pula dengan Chris.

"Jadi… apa yang dinginkan oleh para penculik anakmu," Naruto tak mengalihkan tatapanya dari gelas yang sudah kosong. Tapi ia dapat merasakan tahu bahwa aura yang dipancarkan pria disebelahnya berubah. Sebuah keesedihan sekaligus marah terasa sangat jelas.

"Lucas… ambilkan barang itu."

Tanpa berkata apalagi Lucas dengan sigap meninggalkan bar, mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan kepadannya.

"Kau pasti tahu garis besar masalahnya… jadi aku tak akan berlama-lama menjelaskannya, " Chris menyerahkan sebuah kertas lecek dari kantung celannya kepada Naruto. " _Bloody Roses_ mengingkan aku menyerahkan _Blue Moon_ yang aku dapatkan di acara lelang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka ingin aku memberikan Berlian itu sebagai tebusan untuk nyawa putriku."

Chris mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul permukaan meja dengan keras. Sehingga kedua gelas diatasnya bergetar karenanya. Terlihat kekesalan dari ekspresi Chris saat ini. Naruto hanya terdiam dan membaca isi surat yang dikirmkan oleh bandit bernama _Bloody Roses_ itu.

"Kau benar-benar yakin jika _Bloody roses_ lah dalangnya? Seingatku mereka tidak pernah melakukan aksi penculikan seperti ini. mereka hanyalah sekelompok bandit yang gemar mencuri harta benda target dan membunuh korban langsung ditempat. Jadi… saat aku mendengar _Bloody roses_ dalang dari kasus penculikan ini. entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak nyaman…"

Detik berikutnya, Lucas kembali dengan sebuah kotak kecil yang mirip peti harta dan sebuah plastic berisi Mawar merah yang sudah sedikit layu. Pelayan itu langsung menyerahkan kedua benda itu kepada Chis.

"Inilah bukti kenapa aku yakin jika _Bloody Roses_ lah penyebab kasus penculikan kali ini," Chris memaerkan sebuah mawar merah yang dibawa oleh Lucas tadi. "Kau pasti tahun bahwa para bandit sialan itu selalu meninggalkan jejak di TKP dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah bukan? dan di mobil yang seharusnya membawa putriku kembali terdapat setangkai mawar dan surat itu. Karena itulah aku yakin jika _Bloody Roses_ lah dalang dari kasus penculikan putriku."

Naruto hanya menatap seklias mawar layu itu sebelum mengalihkan kembali kedua matanya ke surat di tangannya. Sebuah surat berisiskan permintaan para bandit untuk menyerahkan _Blue moon_ sebagai ganti nyawa purti Chris yang diculik. Uniknya surat itu ditulis dengan menempelkan beberpa kata serta huruf dari potongan surat kabar. Naruto tidak percaya zaman sekarang masih ada yang membaca Koran secara konvesional.

"SERAHKAN BLUE MOON BILA INGIN PUTRI ANDA SELAMAT. TEMUI KAMI DI PADANG CATUR WAKTU; HARI MUGEN TSUKOYOMI AKTIF SAAT BULAN SAKURA BERHENTI MEKAR DI TANAH TSUCHIKAGE. JIKA TIDAK JANGAN HARAP KAMI AKAN BERBELAS KASIH DENGAN PURTI ANDA"

"Bahkan mereka memberikan sebuah teka-teki… benar-benar bandit yang perhatian." Andai saja saat ini dirinya tidak terjebat di situasi suram seperti sekarang, Naruto pasti sudah tertawa membaca surat itu. Ia salut dengan para bandit yang berusah payah membuat teka-teki sekaligus membuat surat semacam itu.

Chirs melempar tatapan tajam. "Bukan itu masalah utamanya Naruto."

"Maaf. Aku hanya merasa lucu saja melihat bagaimana mereka bersusah payah dalam menyiapkan ini semua."

Chris pun membuka kotak yang dibawa Lucas dengan kunci yang ia ambil dari kantongnya. Begitu kunci terbuka, sebuah berlian cantik berwarna biru terlihat berkilau. _Blue Moon_ sebuah perhiasan yang yang hanya ada satu di dunia. Sebuah perhiasan yang selalu menjadi dambaan para kaum hawa dimanapun.

Dengan hati-hati Chris mengambil berlian itu dan mengangkatnya hingga Naruto dapat melihat kecantikan menggoda dari batu perhiasan tersebut. permata itu bewarna biru kelam. Ukurannya tidak terlau besar. Namun, nilia harganya sangatlah tinggi. Jika kau ingin tahu, seorang pejabat negara saja tak akan mampu membelinya jika tak memiliki bisnis yang menjanjikan.

"Menurutmu apakah aku harus menyerahkan berlian ini? bukannya aku tidak percaya kalian dapat mengembalikan purtiku. Hanya saja aku takut jike meraka melakukan hal macam-maca bila tahu aku meminta bantuan seorang Shinobi. Kau tahu bukan jika putriku ada hal terpenting sejak meninggalnya Yukiko."

Naruto terdiam ia pun meminta ijin agar Chris mau meminjamkan berlian itu padanya. Dengan senang hati Chris pun mengijinkannya, toh ia percaya pada rekan bisnisnya tak akan berbuat macam-macam di hadapnnya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa mereka menginginkan berlian ini?" tanya Naruto sambil tetap menatap benda di di tangannya itu.

"Tentu saja karena harganya mahal bukan? aku saja harus merogoh seperempat kekayaanku agar dapat membawa pulang benda itu dari rumah lelang."

Naruto diam tak menaggapi ucapan Chris. Shinobi kebanggan Konoha itu tengah sibuk menyelediki benda incaran para bandit.

 _Hmm. Ada pancaran energi cakra dari dalam benda ini… kalu aku tidak salah menebak, cakra ini sedikit mirip dengan milik serangga itu. Mungkinkah…._

Naruto pun tersenyum seakan sesuatu yang menarik sedang menunggunya di depan mata. Lucas dan Chris yang melihat itu merasa keheranan dengan sikap labil sang Uzumaki.

"Naruto?"

"Tenang saja Chris… aku akan membawa putrimu pulang dengan selamat. Lagipula ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan langsung kepada para bandit mawar itu nanti."[]


	8. Mission 08

**Mission 08**

 **###############**

 **The Last Shinobi**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs with Masashi Kishimoto. Other products her belongs with someone outside there. This Fanfiction belongs with Koro-kun. I get no material profit by write this Fanfiction, so feel free to read.**

 **Warning : AU, OC, OOC. Typos everywhere~~**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

* * *

Didikan sang ibu membuat Sakura selalu bangun lebih awal dari kebanyakan orang pada umumnya. Tak peduli ia ada dimana, gadis itu selalu bangun sebelum Matahari benar-benar terbit dari ufuk timur.

Sama halnya dengan hari ini, awalnya Sakura bingung begitu membuka kedua matanya. Suasana kamar terasa asing baginya. Butuh beberapa menit hingga Sakura memahami bahwa dirinya kini berada di rumah kediaman Chris, klien misi perdana mereka.

 _Ah… benar juga aku ada di rumah klien_ , pikir Sakura sambari menatap seisi ruangan luas tersebut.

Gadis itu meregangkan otot-otonya yang kaku sebelum beranjak dari atas tempat tidur berukuran _King Size_. Gaun tidur yang ia pakai sedikit terbuka di bagian atasnya, memperlihatkan bagian dadanya yang sedikit rata.

Sakura memang bukanlah tipe gadis yang tenang ketika tidur. Hal itu terlihat dari kondisi kasur yang kini bagaikan kapal pecah. Bantal beterbaran dimana-mana, selimut sudah menghilang entah kemana begitu pula dengan guling.

Masih sedikit mengantuk, Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan wajahnya. Untunglah setiap kamar di kediaman Phantomhive memiliki kamar mandi masing-masing. Sehingga, Sakura tak perlu repot-repot keluyuran untuk sekedar membersihkan muka.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi, Sakura lantas memilih merapikan pakaian yang ia bawa dari Konoha. Dimanapun dan kapanpun seorang wanita haruslah menjaga _image_ -nya.

Saat sedang merapikan pakaiaan, Sakura baru tersadar bahwa kamar yang ia huni jauh lebih besar dari dugaanya. Maklum, ketika ia datang, Sakura langsung tertidur begitu selasai berganti pakaian. Sehingga, ia tak terlalu memperhatikan kondisi kamar ini. Bahkan, ia lupa tidak menanyangkan siapa pemilik rumah ini kepada pelayan yang mengantarnya.

Perabotan di dalam kamar bisa dikatakan sangat lengkap. Lemari, meja baca, meja rias yang dipenuhi bermacam-macam alat kosmetik—Sakura beranggapan bahwa alat-alat itu sengaja disiapkan untuknya, terlihat kondisinya yang masih baru—, bahkan Tv led 72 inch lengkap dengan peralatan pendukung juga tersedia.

"Orang kaya memang beda ya…" entah kenapa Sakura ingin tertawa. Jika dibandingkan rumahnya, tempat ini serasa bak istana impian para wanita.

Sakura lantas bersiap menaruh pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Tak jauh berbeda, di dalam lemaripun juga tersedia beberapa potong pakian yang terlihat mahal. Di yakin bahwa pakaian ini juga telah dipersiapkan untuknya. Sekali lagi Sakura dibuat heran. Cara pemikiran orang kaya memang berbeda dengan orang biasa seperti dirinya.

Begitu memastikan kondisi ruangan cukup bersih dan pakaian yang ia pakai sudah tampak rapi, Sakura lantas beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

Awalnya Sakura sempat kebingungan sewaktu menjelajah rumah megah itu. Waktu yang masih pagi membuat suasana koridor sedikit gelap. Lampu yang menyalapun tak begitu membantu Sakura. Bahkan, malah membuat gadis itu sedikit ketakutan.

Untungnya ketika ia sampai depan tangga di ujung koridor, Sakura bertemu dengan Lucas yang tampak sedang berkeliling memeriksa keamanan.

"Ah… Sakura-san, _Ohayou Gozaimasu_. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Lucas segara menyapa begitu kedua matanya melihat Sakura sedang kebingungan.

"Ah _Oh-ohayou_ … E-eto.."

"Lucas. Panggil saja dengan nama Lucas."

Sakura sedikit merona ketika pelayan bernama Lucas itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Senyum sang pelayan berhasil membuat gadis itu serasa ingin terbang kelangit lapisan ketujuh. Walau sudah berkepala empat, ketampanan Lucas tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja.

 _Oh… aku tak bisa membanyangkan seperti apa sosoknya ketika masih muda. Setua ini saja dia masih terlihat seperti pria berusia dua puluh tahunan_ , pikir Sakura yang masih terpana pada sosok di depannya.

"Sakura-san? Anda tak apa-apa?"

Sontak Sakura langsung tersadar. Gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah karenanya. "Ah ti-tidak... tidak apa-apa kok. Ano, Lucas-san. Aku ingin bertanya kamar yang ditempati oleh kedua temanku."

"Kalau kamar Menma-san dia ada di lantai tiga dua kamar sisi kanan dari tangga. Sedangkan Sasuke-san ada di seberangan kamar Menma. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" jelas Lucas tanpa mengilangkan kesopanannya sebagai seorang pelayan. Tentu hal itu semakin membuat Sakura terpana.

Sakura mulai mencari topik bahan pembicaran agar tidak menghilangkan kesempatan berduaan dengan Lucas. Bukannya dia tertarik dengan om –om, Sakura merasa kalau Lucas mirip dengan figure ayah kandungnya. Sosok yang murah senyum sebelum terjebak dalam kesibukan pekerjaan yang membuatnya menjadi sosok yang dingin.

Tiba-tiba pandangan sakura tertuju pada tas anyaman kayu yang berisi aneka macam sayuran. "Ah… apakah Lucas-san sedang berisiap untuk menyiapkan sarapan? Kalau bisa, bolehkah aku membantu. Kebetulan di rumah aku sering membantu ibuku memasak." Sakura menatap penuh harap Lucas, berharap kepala pelayan itu mau mengabulkan permintannya.

"Eh? Apa tidak membuat repot Sakura-san?"

"Tidak kok. Justru aku suka jika ada sesuatu yang bisa kukerjakan."

Lucas sebenarnya ingin menolak. Tapi melihat tatapan Sakura, membuat pria itu tak punya pilihan lain selain menerima permintaan gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Baiklah… tapi kalau ada kesulitan jangan sungkan-sungkan minta bantuan pada para pelayan lain maupu aku. Mengerti?"

"Baik."

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

Lucas dibuat kagum dengan aksi Sakura saat mengolah makanan di atas penggorengan. Hanya dengan sekali instruksi, gadis itu langsung bisa menguasainya. Bahkan ketika mencicipi makanan buatannya, Lucas merasa sedang mencicipi masakan seorang yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam dunia memasak.

"Rasanya asinnya benar-benar pas. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi koki hebat dimasa depan."

Mendengar pujian Lucas sontak membuat Sakura tersipu malu. Jarang ada yang memuji masakan buatannya. Kalaupun ada itu pasti hanya sang ibu dan Menma.

"Terima kasih." Sakura lantas melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Dengan cekatan ia meramu semua bahan makanan di atas penggorengan.

Lucas yang berada disampingnya tersenyum puas melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh Sakura. Andai saja dia mempunyai anak seperti gadis bermabut musim semi itu, pasti dia akan sangat bangga karenanya.

Pria itupun lantas memerintah para pelayan lain untuk mempercepat pekerjaan meraka masing-masing.

Tak sampai satu jam, hidangan sarapan telah siap. Sakura menatap sederet makanan di atas meja itu dengan kagum. Hanya sebuah sarapan, menu makannanya seperti akan adanya sebuah jamuan makan. Mulai dari olehan ikan, daging, sayur dan makanan pencuci mulut semua tersedia sangat lengkap.

"Apakah kalian selalu menyiapkan makanan seperti ini setiap hari?"

"Tidak juga," Lucas menghampiri Sakura yang masih kagum dengan hidangan sarapan di atas meja. "Tuan Chris bukan tipe orang yang suka pilih-pilih makanan. Asalkan ada nasi sayur dan beberapa potong ikan atau daging itu sudah cukup untuknya. Biasanya kami memasak hidangan sebanyak ini bila ada tamu yang berkunjung."

Berikutnya para pelayan telah siap untuk membawa hidangan itu ke ruang makan. Awalnya Sakura ingin membantu. Tapi, Lucas merasa tidak enak bila tamu yang harus dilayani malah ikut bersusah payah. Sehingga, mau tak mau Sakura menurut dan meninggalkan dapur, guna membangunkan kedua rekannya. Ia yakin keduanya—Menma khusunya, masih pulas tertidur walau matahari sudah terbit beberapa menit yang lalu.

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

Sarapan pagi itu mungkin akan berlangsung tenang jika Menma tidak berbuat ulah. Menma selalu saja mencari cara agar membuat pemuda di sampingnya—Sasuke, tidak dapat menikmati hari-harinya dengan tenang.

Seperti kejadian tadi malam. Awalnya mereka berdua hanya saling melemparkan ejekan, ketika membuktikan siapa yang dapat mencapai score tertinggi dalam sebuah game balapan. Akhirnya keduanyapun terbawa suasana hingga lupa bahwa jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari.

Alahasil mereka bangun kesiangan dan Sakura mengomel karenannya.

Dan, kali ini pun kejadian yang serupa kembali terjadi.

Awalnya Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli. Namun, semakin lama kesabarannya pun semakin habis. Dan ini lah yang terjadi sekarang. Kedua remaja itu saling berebut ikan salmon yang ditumis pedas di atas piring.

Sakura menatap kesal kedua rekannya. Andai ini rumahnya, ia pasti sudah memberikan bekas benjolan di kepala kedua rekan timmnya tersebut.

Bolehlah Sakura dianggap gadis lugu nan pemalu. Tapi, bila ada yang menyulut emosinya, gadis itu juga tak akan segan-segan berubah menjadi gadis sekelas _Onihime_ seperti di serial _Sket Dance_.

Disisi lain, Naruto hanya duduk tenang sambil menikmati sarapannya dengan elegan. Tampaknya keributan yang dilakukan kedua muridnya tak membuat Uzumaki kuning itu terganggu.

Sebenarnya Chris selaku tuan rumah ingin juga menikmati keceriaan bersama tamu-tamunya. Tapi urusan pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditunda membuat pembisnis terkenal itu harus segera pergi.

Untungnya dia menyempatkan diri untuk bertatap muka dengan ketiga ninja didikan Naruto. Alahasil hanya Tim Naruto, Lucas dan beberapa oelayan yang ada di ruang makan mewah tersebut.

"Jadi… apakah malam pertama kalian berlangsung menyenangkan?" Naruto menatap masing-masing ketiga muridnya. Pancaran kejahilan terlihat jelas dari kedua matanya, seakan dia berharap akan ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi kepada ketiga muridnya.

Sasuke yang paham maksud pertanyaan Naruto, melemparkan tatapan jijik kepada si penanya. "Jika kau ingin kami melakukan sesuatu hal yang ada di dalam otakmu. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja ke diskotik untuk melampiaskan pikiran kotormu itu."

"Yah… kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda Sasuke."

Menma dan Sakura hanya bingung melihat interaksi antara Sasuke dan Naruto. tampaknya kedua remaja ini terlalu lugu untuk memahami situasi yang ada.

"Oi… sensei. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan misi yang akan kami kerjakan— _uhuk_ " Menma tersedak sepotong daging di kerongkongannya. Sakura yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya menepuk keras bagian leher pemuda malang itu.

"Baka! Telan dulu makannya baru bicara!."

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke justru sedikit menjauh. Seakan Menma dapat menularkan sebuah virus kepadannya.

Naruto menyesap teh hijau racikan Lucas dengan tenang, berusaha menikmati sensasi cairan hijau itu ketika masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. "Soal itu… kalian tak perlu khawatir. Aku memang berniat akan membahasnya setelah sarapan. Lucas… apa kau tahu ruangan yang cocok sekiranya untuk mengadakan sebuah rapat kecil?"

"Kalau boleh saya menyarankan… sebaiknya Naruto-san menggunakan ruang baca milik Chris-sama. Ruanganya ada di di sayap barat lantai dua bersebelahan langsung dengan ruang kerja milik Chris-sama. Saya yakin beliau tak akan keberatan bila Naruto-san menggunakannya."

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Dengan begini satu masalah sudah selesai. "Yosh kalau begitu kita pakai ruangan itu. Kalian bertiga nikmati saja sarapan dengan tenang. Lagipula kita masih punya banyak waktu. Kita berkumpul satu jam lagi. Dan… minta tolong saja pada Lucas bila tidak tahu tempatnya."

Naruto meninggalkan ketiga muridnya yang menatap kepergianya penuh arti. Menma yang terlihat sudah kembali normal mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura. "Oi Sakura-chan memangnya seperti apa sih hubungan Naruto-sensei dengan Chris-san itu?" ucapnya dengan nada berbisik.

"Entahlah. Mana aku tahu hubungan seorang pembisnis," Sakura mengambil sebuah apel dan langsung memakannya. Ia menganggap pertanyaan Menma bukan perkara penting yang perlu dipikir secara serius. "Dan lagi sejak kapan kau menjadi respek dengan Naruto-sensei?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu menggunkan intonasi yang sedikit meremehkan bila menyebut nama sensei. Bahkan, tak sering kau menggunakan sebuatan-sebutan aneh padannya. Tapi aku lihat akhir-alhir kau sedikit respek dengan Sensei."

Menma tak mengerti ucapan Sakura. Ia pun memilih menyelesaikan acara sarapannya yang sempat tertunda. "Aku selalu menghormatinya kok."

"Heh… paling-paling ada udang di balik batu." Ejek Sakura dengan nada sedikit dipelankan.

"Kau bicara apa Sakura-chan?"

"Ah… lupakan saja."

Menma semakin dibuat bingung dengan sikap Sakura. Sasuke yang berada di sisi lain Menma meneruskan sarapannya dengan tenang. Bersikap seolah-olah di tak mendengarkan interaksi kedua rekannya.

 _Dasar orang-orang bodoh_

 **.**

↘ **Ω** **T** he **L** ast **S** hinobi **Ω↙**

 **.**

"Jadi begitulah… apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan."

Ketiga genin itu diam menatap Naruto penuh arti. Penjelasan panjang lebar akan bandit bernama _Bloody Rose_ serta misi penculikan membuat otak ketigannya dipenuhi oleh banyak informasi baru. Sehingga butuh waktu untuk mencerna dan memahami maksudnya. Bahkan, Sasuke yang jenius saja butuh waktu untuk menegerti masalah yang sedang terjadi.

Naruto senang melihat ekspresi kebingungan ketiga muridnya. Ia pun membaca sebuah novel yang kebetulan ia temukan di antara deretan koleksi buku milik Chris. Siapa sangka jika ruang baca milik sang tuan rumah hampir menyerupai sebuah perpustakaan. Berbagai macam buku tersedia di sini.

"Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu?" Sasuke pun yang akhirnya membuka mulut pertama kali. "Kau bilang jika _Bloody Rose_ tidak mungkin melakukan aksi penculikan. Atas dasar apa kau bisa berspekulasi seperti itu?"

Naruto menarik bibirnya hingga senyum tipis tampak di wajah tampan uzumaki muda itu. "Oya… apakah kau meragukan ucapanku _Sasuke-kun_?"

Sasuke mengerenyit. Intonasi nada Naruto barusan terdengar seperti sedang menggodannya. Namun, ia berusaha setenang mungkin untuk menanggapinya. Uchiha harus menjaga _image_ dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Tidak… hanya saja aku berpikir jika kau terkesan membela para bandit itu. Apakah kau memiliki hubungan tertentu dengan mereka."

Naruto memberikan _standing applause_. Ia pun beranjak dari kursi, berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja jarinya menjitak dahi Uchiha muda itu. Sontak Sasuke langung kaget mendapatkan perlakukan seperti itu. Selama ini hanya satu orang yang berani melakukan itu pada dirinya.

"Fufufu… seperti biasa Uchiha selalu memiliki pemikiran yang kompleks. Kau memang hebat Sasuke."

Sasuke memandang wajah senseinya dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa ekspresi wajah Naruto saat ini mengingatkannya pada sosok yang dulu sangat ia hormati.

"Huh… aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang kupikiran. Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dibanggakan." Sasuke membuang muka, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah tipis diwajahnya. Sayangnya Naruto lebih dulu berhasil menangkap reaksi Sasuke yang menurutnya sedikit menggemaskan.

 _Sial! Kenapa dia mirip Itachi-nii sih!_ Sasuke berapa kali merutuk dirinya yang terlihat seperti bocah manja.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke. Akhirnya ia dapat melihat sikap Sasuke seperti ini, mengingat temanya itu selalu cuek dan bersikap dingin. Sayangya hal itu tak terjadi pada Menma. Pemuda _megane_ itu justru mendecih tak suka karena mendapatkan perhatian sang Sensei.

 _Tch, sok pamer!_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Menma sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Hmm. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya salah. Jujur saja… sampai detik ini aku tidak pecaya kalau _Bloody rose_ adalah dalang dari kasus penculikan anak Chris." Naruto memandang taman bunga dari jendela yang terbuka di sampignya. Gaya Naruto yang terkesan Cool itu membuat ketiga muridnya tertegun. Bahkan Sasuke yang tadinya membuang muka, kini menatap penuh arti Uzumaki itu.

 _Orang ini terlalu keren diantara para orang-orang keren_ , pikir ketiga Genin saat melihat betapa kerennya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oya? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" sontak ucapan Naruto membuat ketiganya tersadar. Sasuke berdaham pelan sebelum melontarkan kembali argumennya.

"Biar kutebak… kau kenal baik dengan salah satu anggota _Bloody Rose_?" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, mencoba mencari apakah ucapannya barusan memberikan pengaruh tertentu. Tapi nyatanya, Naruto hanya menatap dirinya sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandanganya kembali ke hamparan kebun bunga di luar.

"Seratus untuk Uchiha Sasuke."

Menma dan Sakura terkejut begitu mendengar jawaban Naruto. keduannya sontak memberikan tatapan seakan mengartikan _'kau bercanda bukan'_.

"Ah… jangan salah paham dulu. Walau aku kenal salah satu diantara mereka. Bukan berarti aku ada sangkut pautnya dalam masalah kali ini," Naruto segera menipis kesalah pahaman yang terjadi. "Aku sendiri juga ingin tahu kenapa mereka sampai-sampainya melakukan aksi penculikan."

 **######**

 **Beberapa Tahun yang lalu,**

Kirigaya Kazuto berdiri di depan lawannya dengan pedang teracung sempurna. Nafasnya memburu, menandakan dia sedang kelelahan. Berbeda dengan lawannya yang kini memamerkan senyum mengejek mendapati dirinya sudah kelelahan lebih dulu daripada sang lawan.

Rasa kesal memenuhi perasaan pria bersurai hitam itu. Namun, tetap saja fakta menunjukan bahwa dirinya memang sudah mencapai batas maksimal.

"Oi Kazuto…" ucap Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja permainan ini. sebanyak apapun kau berusaha. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

"Wah… kejam juga ucapanmu Naruto-senpai. Menganggap ini hanya sebuah permainan. Tampaknya keanggaotan Elite supuluh membuat kesombonganmu semakin meningkat."

Kazuto menerjang Naruto. ia mengarahkan pedangnya ke kepala Naruto. Refleks Naruto menghindarinya dengan berkelit ke kanan.

Serangan Kazuto tak berhenti sampai disitu. Ia membelokkan serangannya ke arah kanan, mengarahkan langsung ke kepala Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai. Ia menunduk sambil menerjang ke dapan. Tangan kananya bergerak, berusaha untuk memukul perut Kazuto.

Refleks Kazuto yang hebat membantunnya dapat menarik pedang dengan cepat dan menggunakan gagangnya sebagai penghalang laju serangan Naruto.

Tapi, tampaknya ide Kazuto tak berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan. Peganganya terlepas. Tapi, hal itu tak menyurutkan semangatnya, Kazuto justru semakin berusaha untuk menghindari serangan beruntun Naruto.

Setelah beberapa serangan tinju ke arah perutnya, Kazuto menemukan celah dan menendang Naruto dengan tendangan vertikal dari bawah. Naruto mundur untuk menghindarinya. Kazuto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk koprol dan megambil pedangnya yang tadi terlempar akibat serangan tinju Naruto yang teramat kuat.

Begitu mendapatkan pedangnya, ia langsung menyerbu Naruto dengan tusukan ke arah perut. Tapi, nyatannya tindakan yang dilakukan Kazuto justru menjadi awal momentum kekalahannya.

Dengan mudah Naruto berkelit untuk menghindarinya. Tidak hanya itu, dengan satu gerakan mulus, ia mendekati Kazuto dan menendang kepalanya. Kazuto menutup matanya, bersiap menerima serangan Naruto.

Tapi, serangan itu tidak pernah sampai. Naruto menghentikan kakinya tepat saat kakinya berada di sebelah kepala Kazuto.

Kazuto menjatuhkan pedangnya dan mengangkat tangannya. Ia menyerah.

"Seperti biasa Senpai selalu dapat mengalahkanku… tampaknya gelar peringkat ketiga dalam jajaran Elite sepuluh bukan sebuah gelar belaka. Aku semakin menganggumimu senpai."

Naruto merapalkan sebuah segel. Berikutnya dari kepulan asap yang tercipta dua botol minuman isotonik muncul. Naruto memberikan salah satunya, dan dengan senang hati Kazuto menerima kebaikan Senpai-nya.

"Tanpa gelar itu aku sudah jauh lebih hebat darimu." keduanya pun duduk bersandar pada dinding kayu Dojo. _Sparing_ berjam-jam membuatnya mereka kelelahan. Walau, dalam situasi ini Kazuto lah yang sangat kelalahan.

"Huh… itu karena aku tidak mengeluarkan semua teknik berpedang milikku. Kalau aku benar-benar serius, mengalahkan Naruto-senpai semudah aku membalikan telapak tanga—Ittai!"

Naruto mencubit pipi Kazuto, berusaha membungkam mulut pemuda disampingnya. "Kau boleh sesumbar kalau memang benar-benar sudah mengalahkanku bocah. Lagipula asal kau tahu… butuh sertatus tahun lebih untuk dapat mengalahkanku."

"Tch! Akan kubuktikan kalau kesombonganmu itu juga ada batasnya."

Tanpa Kazuto ketahui Naruto tersenyum. Sudah hampir dua tahun keduannya saling meneganal. Pertemuan tak terduga ketika Naruto mengambil sebuah misi solo, mengantarkannya kepada sosok yang selalu berjuang untuk dapat mengalahkannya. Seorang pendekar pedang yang tumbuh di lingkungan kriminal. Kirigaya Kazuto alias _Kirito the Ripper_ , seroang ketua dari kelompok bandit tersohor _Bloody Rose_.

"Jaa… kalau begitu cukup sampai disini. Terima kasih sudah mau menemuiku hingga harus datang ke pulau terpencil ini."

Naruto menatap kepergian pemuda itu. "Tidak masalah… lagipula suatu kehormatan bagiku dapat melayani keinginan buronan kelas wahid _Kirito the Ripper_."

Kazuto mendengus pelan. Ia menatap sosok yang menjadi panutannya selama ini. Sosok yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri.

"Mungkin… tak lama lagi sebutan itu akan hilang ditelan badai laut yang ganas…."

 **######**

"Jadi… orang bernama Kirigaya Kazuto adalah pimpinan _Bloody Rose_?"

Setelah mendengar cerita masa lalu Naruto. entah kenapa Salkura beranggapan bahwa Kazuto alias _Kirito the ripper_ bukanlah orang jahat. Jika tidak, mana mungkin dia bersikap seperti itu pada Naruto, dan lagi dirinya juga yakin Senseinya tak akan membiarkan orang jahat dapat hidup dengan bebas.

"Yah… sulit dipercaya bukan? pemuda berwajah polos tipe calon harem king merupakan seorang ketua kelompok bandit yang keji. Asal kalian tahu. _Bloody Rose_ bukanlah bandit sembarangan. Walau terlihat seperti penjahat mereka adalah pahlawan yang sebenarnya. Mereka selalu membantu warga misikin bila dalam kesusahan."

"Mirip dengan kisah _Robin hood_ …" Sasuke menimpali penjelasan Naruto.

Menma terdiam. Hanya dengan mendengarkan cerita yang Naruto sampaikan, dirinya dapat membayangkan seperti apa sosok Kirigaya Kazuto. Sosok pahlawan yang tak ingin dikenal banyak orang. Sosok pahlawan yang bergerak di balik baying-bayang.

Sosok pahlawan yang menurut Menma sangat keren.

"Sensei… apa kau yakin kalau orang bernama Kazuto itu bukan seorang penjahat?"

Naruto menatap tajam Menma. Namun, berikutnya senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Aku bisa menjamin seratus persen. Bila aku salah, akan kupertaruhkan namaku sebagai posisi ketiga dalam jajaran sepuluh elit."

Menma menyeringai mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan baginnya. Genin itupun maju dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan seolah tak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu… kenapa kita tidak mulai saja mencari para bandit sialan itu sekarang, dan mengintogerasi meraka satu-persatu... oh, atau mungkin kita juga perlu sedikit memberi mereka pelajaran… _Ne, Naruto-sensei?_ "

Sasuke mendegus melihat sikap konyol Menma. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum melihat temannya yang satu itu bersamangat. Bila Menma bersemangat seperti ini, misi yang mereka kerjakan nanti pasti akan berjalan sempurna.

"Yosh sudah dipustuskan…" Naruto berdiri meregangkan ototnya yang sedikit kaku. "Misi kita kali ini bukan hanya menyelamatkan anak Chris. Tapi, kita juga akan mencari tahu alasan perbuahan sikap _Bloody Rose_ yang sudah meyimpang kali ini."

Dengan begini misi perdana Tim Naruto pun telah dimulai[]

* * *

*bagi yang belum tahu chara Kirigaya Kazuto adalah main chara di anime **Sword Art Online**. Jadi para readers gag perlu terlalu pusing bayangin seperti apa sosok _Kirito The Ripper_ aka pemimpin _Bloody Rose_. Semuanya sama persis dengan karakter yang asli


End file.
